Escape
by MollyMoon1841
Summary: Порой мы встречаем свою вторую половинку в самые неподходящие для этого моменты. Иногда, эта самая вторая половинка, на первый взгляд, совсем не заслуживает нашей любви или даже внимания. Но жизнь - куда сложнее и дольше одной встречи. И Курту с Блейном довелось узнать об этом лично.
1. Chapter 1

Каждое утро Блейну хотелось выстрелить себе в голову из-за того, что ему необходимо было идти в комнату к этой маленькой капризной сучке, чтобы принести ему завтрак и уточнить, что ему нужно. Туалет, душ, книги. Что-то в таком духе, обычно, и это заставляло Блейна чувствовать себя настоящей нянькой.  
Блейну сказали, что это займет день-два, не более того. А теперь он был заперт в доме, который находился за сотню миль от Нью-Йорка. Без средств связи, даже без машины, черт ее дери. Наедине с избалованным гаденышем, который решил свести Блейна с ума. Мужчина изо всех сил держал себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться, но Курт буквально проверял его нервы на прочность.  
Да, когда все закончится, он получит конверт с деньгами и билетами. Он сможет улететь отсюда в Австралию, сменить имя и навсегда забыть обо всем этом дерьме. Но получится ли у него все это? И, главное, будет ли оно того стоить, если к моменту его освобождения, у него будет дергаться глаз от этого мерзкого визгливого тона, которым с ним разговаривал Курт.  
Мальчишка не знал его имени, Блейн был слишком умен, чтобы называть его заложнику, но все вариации на тему «Эй ты», начинали ужасно раздражать. Высокий голос мальчишки. Его задранный нос. Его истерики и психи. Он, может быть, и мог бы поставить себя на его место, но делать этого не собирался.  
— Еда, — холодно и сухо пробурчал Блейн, толкнув дверь в комнату Курта, где он лежал в кровати, надежно пристегнутый наручниками к кровати. В углу было ведро, а в изголовьи кровати звонок, в который он мог позвонить в случае чего. И использовал он его чаще, чем на это хватало нервов Блейну.

Очередной день для Курта начался так же, как и предыдущие. Он проснулся рано, пристегнутый наручниками к кровати, и тихо застонал. Рука уже жутко болела от холодного метала, что терзал его нежную, молочную кожу, седьмой день. Его похитили. Правда. Как в каком-то тупом боевике надели на голову мешок и затащили в машину. Сначала он решил, что это был какой-то глупый розыгрыш, поэтому не пролил и слезинки, пока его везли, тащили или пристегивали. Но потом Курт понял, что это не шутки, и его действительно взяли в заложники. Страх ледяной волной окатил парня, когда ночью он услышал разговор этого мужчины с кем-то другим, где обсуждался его отец. Его отец — Берт Хаммел — успешный конгрессмен, за что теперь пришлось расплачиваться Курту.  
Первое время Хаммел был тише воды, ниже травы, но потом он понял, что что бы он ни делал, он остается совершенно безнаказанным, и, более того, за ним ухаживают как за принцессой. А родители наградили Курта скверным характером, и он просто не мог этим не воспользоваться. Тем более, его жутко забавляла реакция Кудряшки, так Курт назвал мужчину, что следил за ним, на все его выкидоны. Он злился, раздражался, пару раз Курт даже испугался за свое здоровье, но Кудряшка вылетел из его комнаты, словно ошпаренный. О, как он любил, когда брюнет сжимал руки в кулаки, а его самого трясло от тихой злости на Хаммела. Это было его развлечением последние пару дней.  
— Доброе утро, Боб. Джек. Себастьян, — произнес Хаммел с тихим смехом, когда знакомая кудрявая голова показалась в дверном проходе. — Солнышко, после завтрака своди меня на водные процедуры, хорошо? И намажь мне руку увлажняющим кремом, а то она жутко болит, — мило улыбнулся Курт, удобнее устроившись на кровати. Он не собирался подавать виду, как устал, как больно ему было, и как скорее хотелось оказаться дома. Если, конечно, это вообще входило в планы похитителей.  
Андерсон закатил глаза, с трудом сдерживая желание вывернуть поднос с завтраком на голову мальчишке.  
— Если ты считаешь, что подобное поведение заставит меня представиться тебе, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, — пробурчал Блейн. Он не хотел, чтобы тот вообще с ним говорил. О чем угодно. Ему это было не интересно. Как и Курт. Тот просто раздражал его, и Блейн ужасно страдал от того, что босс строго-настрого запретил связывать его по-настоящему или затыкать ему рот кляпом. Обращение, видите ли, должно было быть нормальным. Потому что он ребёнок. Ни в чем не виноват. И потому что Берт Хаммел и без того в ярости, что его похитили, так что не стоит возвращать его в плохом виде. Интересно, он часто вообще видел своего сына до этого? Впрочем, и это тоже Блейна не касалось.  
— Ешь. Потом я отведу тебя в душ. А потом приведу обратно, — сухо проговорил Блейн, поставил поднос с завтраком на тумбочку, и принялся отстегивать мальчишку. Он предусмотрительно не положил ни ножа, ни вилки, чтобы, даже сорвавшись с места, заложник не смог ничего ему сделать. Да и что он мог бы, в конце концов? Тощий мальчишка, оба запястья которого Блейн мог сжимать одной рукой. Блейн же был профессионалом и с легкостью справлялся с достойными противниками, а не капризными девчонками.  
Заметив, что запястье юноши и правда немного пострадало от наручников, Блейн чертыхнулся себе под нос, и мысленно поставил галочку возле пункта «дать Курту мазь и пластырь». Самостоятельно обрабатывать его руки он не планировал. Это уж точно не входило в требования босса. А если прикажет, то пусть сам приезжает и обрабатывает.  
— Только ешь быстрее, я не в восторге от провождения времени с тобой, — равнодушно заметил мужчина, складывая руки на груди, и стараясь даже не смотреть на Курта больше положенного в качестве собственной безопасности.  
Курт нахмурился, стараясь расслышать, что бубнит Блейн, и закатил глаза.  
— Ты не можешь говорить громче? Нихрена не понятно, что ты там бормочешь себе под нос, — произнес Курт, и бросил взгляд на поднос с едой. — Я что, должен есть руками? Уж не знаю, где твои манеры, или манеры твоего начальника, да и мне плевать, по большому счету. Уверен, что там, где ты родился, твои предки в овраге лошадь доедают, но я не буду есть руками. Так что или ты несешь мне приборы, или кормишь меня сам. Конечно, все должно быть чистым. Как приборы, так и твои руки, — брезгливо сказал шатен, и потер болевшее запястье. И вот он, любимый момент завтрака Курта — молчаливая ярость брюнета. Хаммел прилагал все усилия, чтобы его губы не растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
— Мне, знаешь ли, тоже не очень приятно находиться хрен знает где и хрен знает с кем, Кудряшка. Кстати, у меня ноги затекают, мне нужно хоть иногда гулять. Желательно на свежем воздухе.  
Курт встал с кровати и размял ноги. От постоянного лежания или сидения, ноги и правда начинали жутко болеть.  
— Что стоишь? Или ты родной язык забыл? Я попросил приборы. Или мне нужно позвонить в колокольчик? Ты только на него реагируешь? — спросил Курт, и поднял колокольчик с тумбочки. Он поднес его к лицу Блейна и позвонил.  
— Доволен? Беги за приборами, здоровяк.  
Блейн совершенно искренне и изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. Он мог убить этого мальчишку парой прикосновений. Он мог бы свернуть ему шею или выбросить из окна, а потом сказать, что это было самоубийство. Правда, в таком случае, денег бы он не получил, а деньги и билет в Австралию с липовыми документами — все, чего ему бы хотелось от этой жизни.  
— Если мне сказали не бить тебя и кормить, то это не значит, что я буду исполнять твои приказы, и не могу приковать тебя к кровати всеми конечностями и заставить ходить под себя. Предварительно заткнув твой рот своим носком и сверху заклеив скотчем, — ледяным тоном проговорил Блейн, делая несколько шагов вперед и останавливаясь прямо перед лицом мальчишки. Его выходки, оскорбления, и все, что нес его грязный рот, не трогали Блейна, потому что в его жизни случались вещи и хуже. Но он был истощен эмоционально, и напряжен, так что сдерживаться от применения физической силы было все сложнее с каждой минутой.  
— Или ты ешь тосты с ебаным сыром руками, или я запихну их в тебя силой. И не факт, что в рот, — прорычал мужчина, поднимая руку и сжимая подбородок мальчика двумя пальцами, заставляя смотреть на себя. Курт похудел и осунулся за время нахождения в плену, он также заработал темные круги под глазами и сухость кожи, но от того не перестал был смазливой маленькой сучкой, как в самый первый день. Вертел задницей в коротких шортах, даже не подозревая, что из туалета в торговом центре его вынесут без сознания.

Курт с ухмылкой слушал, как брюнет угрожает ему, хотя внутри все холодело от страха. Он и сам знал, что характер у него, мягко говоря, не сахар. Это очень мягко говоря, если честно. Но сам Курт ничего не мог поделать с этим, его слова или действия выходили сами собой, как бы Хаммел ни пытался контролировать себя.  
Конечно, Курт прекрасно понимал, что еще несколько дней такого морального напряжения, и брюнет не выдержит, оставляя огромные синяки на нежной коже парня, но как бы ни старался, не мог перестать издеваться над ним. Курт был похож на самоубийцу — доводить до ручки мужчину, который в несколько раз больше и сильнее него, получая адреналин и забывая о страхе за свою жизнь.  
Хаммел одернул лицо из хватки брюнета, и откинул его руку.  
— В таком случае, я не голоден. Хочу в душ, — произнес шатен, дернув бровью и складывая руки на груди. Курт жутко устал, и он не знал, с чем это связано. Он постоянно чувствовал усталость, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Кажется, этот нелепый «плен» не очень хорошо влиял на здоровье юноши, из-за чего появились головные боли. Да, Курт мечтал скорее вернуться домой.  
— Замечательно, — отрезал Блейн, спокойно снял наручники со спинки кровати Курта, и засунул их в задний карман. Затем, чтобы не тащиться с мальчишкой по дому, он молча наклонился, обхватил его бедра руками и поднял, закидывая себе на плечо. Он не должен был думать о шортах Курта, его длинных ногах и о его заднице, что прижималась к щеке. Но у него не было секса две недели, а в доме с этим маленьким говнюком он не мог даже подрочить. Обыкновенная физиология требовала своего, несмотря на то, что мозгу хотелось разбить голову Курта об стену.  
Опустив мальчишку на ноги в ванной комнате, Блейн закрыл дверь и вернулся к нему, холодно глядя сверху вниз. Это повторялось не в первый раз, но до этого он обычно пристегивал Курта к себе наручниками, чтобы тот не дернулся, а сейчас подумал, что мог бы позволить ему принять душ и в одиночестве, при условии, что Блейн будет стоять под душевой кабиной.  
— Тут нет ничего, чем бы ты мог навредить мне или себе, — кивнул он на полки в комнате с небольшим набором из шампуня и детского крема, а также зубной щетки и пасты. — Но если ты будешь рыпаться, я пристегну тебя к крюку в стене на короткие наручники. Голым. И меня не будет интересовать твое физическое и моральное состояние. Ты меня понял? Раздевайся.


	2. Chapter 2

Курт наблюдал за тем, как Блейн снимает наручники с его кровати, а потом с тяжелым вздохом покорно плюхнулся на плечо брюнета. Это был уже не первый раз, когда Блейн таскает его по дому, поэтому Курт спокойно положил руку под щеку и ждал, пока Андерсон донесет его до ванной комнаты. Оказавшись внутри, Хаммел выслушал одни и те же инструкции, и кивнул мужчине, стягивая с себя одежду. Оставшись в одном белье, шатен сделал шаг и закрыл душевую кабину.  
— Как думаешь, Стив, я буду звать тебя так, я могу повеситься на своих трусах? — крикнул Курт, снимая белье и включая воду. — Или задушить тебя трусами? Представляю, что напишут в газетах: «Сын конгрессмена Берта Хаммела, который был похищен, хер знает ради чего, убил своего охранника-маньяка кружевными трусиками за двести баксов. Оправдать или в тюрьму?», — продолжал кричать Курт, намыливая тело. Больное запястье неприятно жгло от мыла, но Хаммел старался игнорировать боль и как можно быстрее закончить с душем.  
Когда со всем этим было покончено, а Курт завернулся в полотенце, ему показалось отличной идея с бельем. Ну, так он хотя бы еще раз посмотрит, как забавно раздуваются ноздри от злости у этого здоровяка.  
— Бу! — шепнул Курт, зацепив бельем шею Андерсона и легко потянув на себя, после звонко рассмеявшись. — Ты ведь не решил, что я и правда могу задушить тебя трусами?  
Пока мальчишка мылся, Блейн с трудом боролся с желанием начать биться головой о стену, покрытую прохладным кафелем. Тот болтал без умолку, а Блейну не хотелось отвечать ему. Например о том, что он тут явно и помрет, убив Блейна, потому что этот дом скрыт от цивилизации настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в Соединённых Штатах Америки. И про трусы его думать Блейну тоже не хотелось, потому что фантазия услужливо подкидывала картинки маленькой сучки без одежды. Какой у него член? Какая задница Блейн уже видел, хотя увидеть её обнаженной было бы неплохо. Какие соски? Такого же цвета, как губы?  
Ответить на эти вопросы его фантазия не успела, потому что мальчишка вышел из душа, и, прежде чем Блейн успел его остановить, действительно накинул на его шею кружевные трусики.  
Блейн среагировал мгновенно. Сжав узел полотенца на груди мальчишки, он рывком вжал его в стену и сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы прижать своим телом. Он делал это автоматически, чтобы лишить возможности двигаться, но быстро опомнился и так же резко шагнул назад, срывая ненароком с Курта полотенце и… Совсем уже не случайно опуская глаза вниз.  
Члена. У Курта. Не было.  
— Блять, — выдал Блейн, откровенно пялясь на голого мальчишку с, судя по всему, самой настоящей киской. Вот почему он вёл себя, как капризная маленькая сучка. Потому что он ею и был. — Вот откуда ты такой вредный, капризный и болтливый, — со смешком заметил Блейн, невольно облизывая губы и сглатывая. Сдержать себя в этом оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. — На, — бросил он полотенце Курту, а сам выхватил трусики из его рук и плавно сжал их в руке. — А это ты хочешь подарить мне, я правильно понял? Такие влажные. Надеюсь, это твоя киска такая мокрая, а не вода в душе?  
Голос Блейна стал ниже и хотя он понимал, что стоит остановиться, просто не мог этого сделать. Курт ведь провоцировал его все это время. Видимо, именно этого он и добивался. Маленькая шлюшка соскучилась по крепкому члену.  
Курт тихо заскулил от боли, когда Блейн грубо прижал его к стене. Теперь еще и синяки останутся от этого кретина. Глаза Хаммела раскрылись, когда брюнет, абсолютно точно специально, сорвал с него полотенце, а теперь бесстыдно разглядывал его тело. Точнее, одну конкретную часть его тела. Ту самую, что всегда смущала Курта и делала его уязвимым.  
С самого детства отец твердил ему, что он особенный, и Хаммел понял это, когда начал понимать различия физиологии его и других парней. Поэтому Курт никогда не раздевался на публике. Поэтому Хаммел не подпускал никого близко, что уж говорить об отношениях. Да, может он вел себя немного…развязно, но на самом деле Курт и не целовался то никогда. Он считал, что поцелуи, и уж тем более что-то большее, должно достаться только тому парню, которого он полюбит. Который полюбит его, несмотря на все его недостатки и особенности.  
Шатен старался прикрыться руками, так как он чувствовал себя немного неловко под таким пристальным взглядом брюнета, и облегчено выдохнул, когда Андерсон, наконец, вернул ему полотенце. Быстро обернув его вокруг себя, Курт почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. — Моя вредность и болтливость не твое дело, — холодно отрезал Хаммел, поправляя полотенце. — И ладно, если так хочешь, можешь оставить трусики себе. Только боюсь, это не твой размер. О, и влажные они от воды в душе. Не по тебе же мне течь, Седрик, — гордо произнес Хаммел, поправляя мокрые волосы. На самом деле, от голоса Блейна и его взгляда у Курта мурашки бежали от страха, но он в жизни не покажет ему, что боится. Ведь он только этого и добивается. Правда?..  
— Не знаю… — протянул Блейн с ухмылкой, скользя взглядом по стройным ногам пленника, что были прикрыты полотенцем лишь с самого верха бёдра. Мысли о том, что под полотенцем ничего нет, не отпускали Блейна. Он словно пёс, учуявший течную суку, готов был идти за ней, уткнувшись носом в задницу, и наслаждаясь запахом, обещающим райское наслаждение.  
Конечно, Курт не стал вдруг мягче или приятнее в общении после того, как Блейн узнал эту маленькую деталь, но теперь тело Блейна активно забирало узды правления и тянулось к мальчику.  
Нужно было остановиться, уйти и подрочить. Но оставить мальчишку одного он не мог. Нужно было вернуть его в комнату и приковать к кровати. Но если он коснётся его, то не сдержится. И что ему было делать? Как подросток, он заводился от одного лишь вида, и понимал, что демонстрирует слабость перед мальчишкой своими заминками.  
— Я думаю, что если бы ты не тек по мне, ты бы и не вёл себя так. Не думаю, что ты нарывался на агрессию и удары, ты же не идиот. Думаю, ты соскучился по ласке, и таким образом буквально требовал от меня её. Ласки обещать не буду, но потребности маленькой похотливой сучки удовлетворить могу. Как часто тебя имели обычно, а? Ты истосковался по этому за неделю, значит, это было регулярно? Это были разные мужчины, или кто-то особенный?  
Он не мог бить Курта или убить, но насчёт секса, кажется, хозяин ничего не говорил. Так почему нужно было отказывать себе, если Курт, очевидно, только на это и нарывался?  
Ладно. Дискомфорт не проходил, а Андерсон продолжал разглядывать мальчишку, совершенно не спасая ситуацию. Дыхание парня было прерывистым от страха, но он старался не показывать этого мужчине, ведь так он покажет свою слабость. Покажет, что он боится.  
— Отвернись или выйди, мне нужно переодеться, — произнес Курт, и, заметив, что Андерсон даже не шелохнулся, нервно выдохнул. — Отлично, блядь. Значит, мне придется переодеваться так, — пробубнил Курт под нос, наклоняясь и поднимая с пола свою одежду.  
— Я веду себя так всегда, независимо от того, кто передо мной. Такой уж у меня характер, — произнес Хаммел, немного расслабляя узел полотенца и спуская его на бедра. Он развернул свою футболку и старался как можно быстрее надеть ее, но с дрожащими от страха пальцами получалось не очень хорошо. Если честно, то футболка совершенно не хотела расправляться и подчиняться его рукам, а слова Блейна только подливали масла в огонь.  
— Я может и соскучился по ласке, только ты, животное, точно не имеешь к этому никакого отношения. Если я и ты переживем в этой халупе сраный апокалипсис и останемся одни на этой гребаной планете, даже тогда я не раздвину свои ноги перед тобой, — бубнил Хаммел, надевая футболку и принимаясь за шорты.  
— Твою мать, — ругнулся под нос Хаммел, когда полотенце слетело с бедер, пока Курт пытался надеть шорты. — И да, пока ты меня не трахаешь, тебя не должно волновать сколько, как и когда у меня было, — произнес Курт, пнув злосчастное полотенце, что никак не хотело держаться на его бедрах.  
— Так я могу быстро это исправить, — прошептал Блейн хрипло, делая несколько шагов вперед и толкая нагнувшегося мальчишку к стене. Его шорты так и остались где-то в районе колен, потому что Блейн не позволил натянуть их на голую задницу. Мужчина успел перехватить мальчишку поперек груди, чтобы он не ударился головой об стену, но быстро прижал к ней. Рука Блейна скользнула к лицу Курта, обводя его губы и резковато зажимая рот. Может быть, Блейн ничего еще не решил, что делать дальше, но готов был поспорить, что именно такого обращения Курт и хотел. Раздевался перед ним, наклонялся, так неумело и медленно натягивал на себя одежду, и даже не требовал трусики обратно. Не мог он быть настолько глупым и дерзким, чтобы идти на принцип даже видя, что мужчина с трудом держит себя в руках.  
Зажав рот Курта посильнее и поверх губ, чтобы он не смог его укусить, Блейн толкнулся бедрами, давая мальчишке почувствовать его стояк, и прижал сильнее к стене, в то время как вторая рука плавно скользнула по животу. Весь такой хрупкий, стройный, созданный для того, чтобы его трахали сутки напролет. Обычно Блейн предпочитал более зрелых мужчин и женщин, но должен был признать, что хрупкое тело олененка чертовски сильно его возбуждало.  
— Вот так, маленькая сучка… — нежно прошептал Блейн в самое ухо мальчика, коленом раздвигая его ноги и опуская свою большую, на теле Курта, ладонь на лобок. Средний палец медленно скользнул ниже, надавливая на клитор и опускаясь к влажной горячей щели, медленно обводя ее подушечкой и проталкивая внутрь один палец.  
— Это то, чего ты добивался, правда? Хотел, чтобы тебя оттрахали? Сзади, как ты и заслуживаешь. Сжимая твое тощее тельце и контролируя полностью. Ты такой мокрый… Хочешь, чтобы я вставил в тебя член? Хочешь, может быть, чтобы я трахнул тебя пальцами в попку? Тебя имели по одному или тебе нравится, когда обе дырки принимают по крепкому члену, а?  
Конечно, Хаммел не ожидал такого резкого толчка и уж тем более не ожидал, что через секунду он будет прижат к стене. Его джинсовые шорты с тяжелым звуком рухнули в ноги, пока большие и немного шершавые ладони брюнета крепко прижимали его к стене. Да, Хаммел точно не так представлял свой первый раз. Он хотел бы, чтобы это был его любимый, все вокруг было украшено лепестками роз и свечами, а Курт будет в красивом кружевном белье и легком шелковом халате. И эта ванная никак не подходила под идеальное место, как и маньяк-охранник никак не подходил под идеального партнера.  
Курт опирался руками о стену, чтобы хоть немного держать равновесие, и крепко зажмурился, когда Андерсон прижался своим возбужденным членом к его заднице, а рука брюнета опустилась на его живот, плавно спускаясь вниз.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — захныкал Курт, но из-за ладони, что крепко держала его рот, получился лишь невнятный скулеж. Курт не мог даже вырваться, брюнет держал его так крепко, что у Хаммела едва хватало сил, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, который был на грани с истерикой.  
Как бы Курт не был против, его тело реагировало на грубые ласки брюнета, а сердце колотилось как бешенное. Страх и возбуждение сводили Курта с ума, поэтому он тихо заскулил, почувствовав давление на клитор, и еще громче всхлипнул, когда Блейн вошел в него одним пальцем. Он покачал головой, стараясь дать ответ на все вопросы Блейна, а его тело били мелкой дрожью, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от страха. И больше всего Хаммела пугало то, что ему это нравилось.  
Брюнет на секунду ослабил хватку на его лице и Курт дернул рукой, стараясь убрать чужую ладонь со рта.  
— Отпусти меня, животное, — успел прорычать Курт, пока чужая ладонь снова не придавила его рот.  
Наверняка, Курт понял, что Блейна заводит сопротивление, и то, что он продолжает ломать из себя независимую сучку вместо того, чтобы покорно стонать в его руках. Блейн не верил, что Курту не хочется, потому что тот слишком прогибался в его руках, и мужчина готов был поспорить, что его пальцу было легче входить в тугую киску, потому что Курт возбуждался и становился все более и более мокрым.  
— Вот так, сучка, — простонал Блейн, принимаясь плавно трахать мальчика одним пальцем, убирая руку от его рта только для того, чтобы резко стащить с себя спортивные темно-синие брюки вместе с бельем и вжаться в половинки задницы Курта уже обнаженным членом. Он мог бы трахнуть его в задницу после этого, правда? Он был бы рад трахнуть его в обе дырки одновременно…  
Обратно заткнув рот мальчишки, чтобы тот прекратил действовать на нервы, Блейн достал палец из его киски и резковато толкнулся было сразу тремя, чтобы подготовить узкую щель под свой член, которому могло было быть там туго, но замер. Во-первых, Курт явно вскрикнул, и это был не сексуальный стон удовольствия, а действительно крик. К тому же, три пальца так и не продвинулись глубже, наткнувшись на преграду, но руке, определённо, стало более влажно.  
Член Блейна как раз прижимался к ложбинке между ягодиц мальчика и это было чертовски приятно, но мужчина сделал короткий резкий шаг назад и удивлённо уставился на свои пальцы, перепачканные в… крови? Её было совсем не много, но, блять, откуда ей было там взяться?  
— Ты… Блять, ты что, девственник? — шокированно промямлил Блейн, переводя взгляд с пальцев на затылок Курта и впервые в жизни чувствуя себя настолько паршиво. Он, сотни раз приставлявший дуло к виску человека, ощущал себя конченным ублюдком, чуть не лишив или, может быть, и лишив, мальчишку невинности. — Блять, — протянул он, натягивая одной рукой свои трусы обратно. — Блять…  
Когда палец брюнета свободно двигался в его киске, Курту стало не до шуток. Правда. Хаммел искренне испугался, понимая, что сейчас он потеряет девственность. В грязной ванной с грязным придурком. Истерика была на подходе.  
— Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо. Я заплачу тебе вдвое больше, чем тот, на кого ты работаешь, не делай этого… — заверещал Курт, как только Блейн освободил его рот. Но, к сожалению, не на долго. Блейн прижался голым членом к его заднице и в этот момент Курт понял, что беды не миновать. Он поднимался на носочки, стараясь слезть с пальца Блейна, но брюнет так крепко держал его и так глубоко входил, что это мало спасало Курта.  
Как только Блейн вынул палец, Курт решил что его мучения закончились, но он ошибся. На смену пальцу пришли три, заставляя Курта вскрикнуть от боли, что разливалась по всему телу и крепко зажмурить глаза, что наполнились слезами. Громкие рыдания обжигали горло, потому что Курт молчал, все еще находясь в стене чужих рук. Как только Блейн отошел от него, Хаммел рухнул на пол, как тряпичная кукла, сводя ноги вместе и отползая в угол. Кажется, сейчас самое время для истерики.  
Не в силах встать, Курт отполз в душевую кабину, закрываясь в ней и включая воду. Громкие рыдания утихли, и на смену им пришли тихие слезы, что смывало водой, пока Хаммел лежал на полу душевой кабины, обнимая себя руками.


	3. Chapter 3

Дерьмо.  
Это все, что думал и чувствовал Блейн в этот момент. Какого хуя ему было настолько жаль? И Курта, и что это произошло в целом. Его сердце давным-давно потеряло свое тепло, если вообще можно говорить подобным образом о мышце, что перегоняет кровь. Он сделал столько дерьма в своей жизни посторонним людям, но у этого всегда было какое-то оправдание. А теперь он, выходит, разрушил чьи-то мечты и… Ладно, он помнил, что когда-то давно и сам был мальчиком, который мечтал о первом разе. Это было давно. И он стыдился этого, потому что все его друзья трахали кого попало лет с тринадцати, а он все ждал. И зря. Потому что жизнь — не сказка, не эпизод любимого сериала. Ты можешь мечтать сколько угодно, но в итоге тебя ткнут мордой в дерьмо. Но он не хотел мстить Курту за свою испорченную жизнь и планы. Он вообще не хотел его касаться, если уж на то пошло, и он не единожды говорил об этом вслух. Этому придурку стоило просто думать головой, вовремя закрыть рот, и уйти в комнату, замотавшись в полотенце, а не светить своими прелестями или как это называется вообще у мальчика с киской.  
Руки все еще были испачканы кровью Курта, Блейн все еще слышал его плач из душевой кабины, но все это не значило, что он вдруг станет нежным любовником.  
Открыв дверцу, Блейн всего на секунду задержал взгляд на мальчике, затем смыл кровь с рук, и выключил воду.  
— Блять, прости. Я не так тебя понял, очевидно, но тебе не стоило доводить меня. Это будет тебе уроком держать язык за зубами и не играть с огнем, — холодно заметил Блейн, чтобы не выдавать слабости. — И я… Не думаю, что я на самом деле сделал это. Просто, возможно, надрыв или что-то такое, — пробурчал он следом, снимая с крючка чистое полотенце и заворачивая мокрого насквозь юношу в него, опустившись на дно кабинки рядом.  
— Вставай. Я переодену тебя в свои вещи в комнате, чтобы ты не заболел, а затем пристегну обратно, — добавил он последнюю фразу с некоторой задержкой, чтобы Курт не думал, словно что-то изменилось.  
Курт даже не открывал глаз, слушая брюнета. Блядь, у него хватало наглости выставлять Курта виноватым? Серьезно? Конечно, это ведь Хаммел взял его руку и затолкать пальцы в свою киску.  
— Надрыв? Конечно. Разрыв. Моих внутренних органов, — прохрипел Курт, наконец открывая глаза. Он откинул от себя руки Андерсона, заворачиваясь в полотенце и желая просто исчезнуть. Навсегда. Забыть все, что было здесь, все эти семь дней и уж тем более именно этот день.  
— Убери руки. Я сам, — произнес юноша, с трудом поднимаясь с места и отправился в спальню, еле передвигая ноги. Боль между ними напоминала о том, что произошло, как и слезы, что катились по щекам, несмотря на то, что сам Курт был тихим и не говорил ни слова.  
В комнате Хаммел скинул с себя полотенце и забрался на кровать, накрываясь одеялом и сворачиваясь калачиком. Когда Блейн принес одежду, Курт медленно натянул на себя штаны и стянул с себя мокрую футболку, заменяя сухой. Он молча вытянул одну руку, правую, не ту, что уже болела от наручников, и накрылся с головой одеялом.  
— Я убью тебя, — зашептал Курт, когда Блейн подошел, чтобы снова пристегнуть его. — Я обещаю тебе. Как только я выйду отсюда, я убью тебя. Ты сбежишь из страны, я знаю, я слышал, но я найду и убью тебя. Найму таких же как ты придурков, чтобы они нашли тебя, а когда они сделают это, я вернусь. Я вернусь и лично пущу пулю в твою кудрявую голову, — тихо шептал Хаммел.  
Блейн закатил глаза, не реагируя на слова мальчишки, и молча пристегнул его снова, тут же выходя из комнаты.

Прошел час или около того, за которые Блейн сам позавтракал и посмотрел немного телевизор. Единственное чудо техники, что было ему доступно. И откуда, интересно, Курт мог слышать? Он просто блефовал. С того момента, как Блейн затащил его в машину, он ни с кем не говорил. Их привезли в этот дом на машине, затем ее забрали, как и мобильный телефон Блейна, чтобы их не выследили. Разве что Андерсон говорил во сне, а в доме были тонкие стены. Стены были и правда тонкими, тут не поспоришь. Если бы он говорил тут негромко, мальчишка наверху все бы слышал.  
Спустя еще час, Блейн поднялся в комнату к Курту, замечая, что к еде тот не притронулся. Пленник спал, дремал, или делал вид, но в любом случае Блейн подошел ближе и заметил, что тот дрожит даже под одеялом. Повинуясь мгновенному порыву, Блейн снял с себя объемную серую толстовку и засунул ее под одеяло, накрывая Курта. Его волосы все еще были влажными, и было бы неплохо, чтобы он все-таки надел толстовку и капюшон. В доме было прохладно и лечить его не хотелось.  
Блейн думал было выйти из комнаты, но, зачем-то, вместо этого обошел кровать и лег на свободную половину, складывая руки на груди и молча глядя в окно, за которым сгущались сумерки. Солнце садилось рано, а его охуенно грызло чувство вины, несмотря на то, что он не собирался никому в этом признаваться.

Когда Блейн вышел из комнаты, Хаммел не двинулся с места. Есть не то что не хотелось, Курта просто тошнило от еды. В желудке все стояло комом, а Курта било мелкой дрожью, от холода или от истерики. Перед глазами стояла эта картина, будто Курт наблюдал за этим всем со стороны. Хаммел пытался уснуть, но даже во сне он видел все это. Раскрыв глаза Курт потянулся за ведром и опустошил желудок, что был наполнен желчью. После этого Курт не спал.  
В доме и правда становилось слишком холодно, а может это из-за того, что Курт никак не мог успокоиться. Он услышал тяжелые шаги за стеной и закрыл глаза, решив, что притвориться спящим отличная идея.  
Хаммел молча надел толстовку, надевая капюшон и крепче кутаясь в одеяло.  
— Уходи, — тихо попросил Курт, открывая глаза и глядя в стену напротив. — Что ты еще хочешь? Довести дело до конца? Убить меня? Лучше убей сразу, как только сделаешь это. Я не выдержу еще одного раза, — тихо хрипел Курт, вытирая слезы с щек.  
— Господи, да успокойся ты, — вздохнул Блейн, услышав, что мальчишка не спит. — Мне правда жаль, но я просто вставил тебе пальцы в киску. Много кто мастурбирует в твоем возрасте и пальцами и игрушками. Я даже не трахнул тебя, так что фактически это нельзя считать лишением девственности. Это как… прием у врача. Хуевого врача, не спорю. И трахать я тебя больше не планирую, не переживай.  
— А я не мастурбирую. Ни пальцами, ни игрушками, — прошипел Курт, так и не поворачиваясь к Блейну. Ну, конечно, он немного наврал Блейну, и Курт иногда мастурбировал пальцами, но этому кретину знать об этом не обязательно.  
Блейн успокоился немного, когда Курт надел на себя толстовку, и хотел было добавить что-то еще, но услышал шум мотора под окном.  
Поднявшись резко с кровати, мужчина осторожно и медленно подошел к окну, и облегченно выдохнул. Все закончилось. Наконец.  
— Радуйся. Скоро ты сможешь уже нанимать киллера и все такое, — заметил он, повернувшись к мальчишке лицом. — Только сейчас лежи смирно. Я не шучу. Если все хорошо и твой отец сделал то, что от него требовали — я приду, отстегну тебя, и ты поедешь домой. Но если нет… Я серьезно советую тебе молчать. Джек и близко не такой терпеливый, как я. Если ты хоть пискнешь — он выбьет тебе зубы.  
Хаммел напрягся, когда услышал шум мотора, но потом слабо улыбнулся, услышав слова Блейна, что все закончилось. Неужели это и правда случилось? Неужели Курт вернется домой, к отцу и Кэрол? Неужели все и правда закончится? Ради этого Хаммел готов был лежать молча, слушаться Блейна, да и вообще, делать все, что угодно, лишь бы его уже отпустили домой.  
Блейн вышел из комнаты, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, и спустился вниз. Он знал, как громко говорит Джек и понимал, что Курт будет слышать каждое слово. Нужно было подать знак или что-то вроде того, чтобы этот придурок не сказал лишнего.

Впрочем, видимо, это не имело смысла.  
Мужчина вошел в дом, они поздоровались, но уже по одному его виду Блейн понял, что ничерта не в порядке.  
— Хаммела ебнул какой-то приступ. Наши считают, что долго он не протянет. Подписать он нихуя не успел, так что и пиздюка этого нет смысла тут держать. Вонь поднимет, все планы собьет боссу.  
— Окей, мне привести его?  
— Да нахуй, — сплюнул мужчина и, достав из-за пояса пистолет, легко бросил его Блейну, несмотря на то, что у Андерсона было и свое оружие здесь. — Пойди и пристрели его наверху. Быстро выроем ему яму, скинем, да поедем домой. Босс сказал, что ты все равно сделал все, что нужно, так что все, о чем вы договаривались, в силе. Подкинешь меня до города, а дальше в аэропорт и все будет чики-пики!  
Мужчина хохотнул, Блейн молча кивнул.  
— Я телек пока гляну! — крикнул он, входя в гостиную. — Ты только не тяни. Бошку прострели, да и неси сюда, не хочу воплей слышать.  
Не ответив ничего, Блейн перехватил оружие из руки в руку, и спокойным шагом направился наверх, в комнату Курта.

Курт притих в своей комнате, внимательно слушая, о чем говорит Блейн и некий Джек, как назвал его первый. Слава богу, в этом доме были очень тонкие стены.  
Новости словно окатили Курта волной холодной воды. Его отец при смерти. Он не сделал того, чего от него хотели. Сейчас Курта убьют. Наверное, Хаммелу никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас, когда он слышал тяжелые шаги Блейна за дверью. Конечно, он понимал, что Блейн не оставит его в живых, ведь то, как обращался с ним Курт, не давало ему и шанса на жизнь.  
Курт с видом загнанного котенка встретил Блейна взглядом, даже не раскрывая рта. Он одним взглядом умолял, присев на колени на кровати.  
— Пожалуйста, — одними губами прошептал Курт, а после опустил голову и крепко зажмурился, когда Блейн поднял руку и навел на него пистолет. Курт не слышал ничего, кроме биения собственного сердца, и молча ждал своей казни со слезами на глазах.


	4. Chapter 4

На самом деле, Блейн принял решение еще перед тем, как открыть чертову дверь в комнату, где он держал Курта. И дело было не в том, что он лишил или не лишил его невинности. И не в том, что это был ни в чем не виноватый мальчишка. Просто Блейн точно знал, что не сможет сделать этого. И пускай на чаше весов стояла его собственная жизнь, он был просто не способен на это. Парадоксально и странно, но это было так.  
Мужчина молча вошел в комнату, оставляя дверь открытой, чтобы звук выстрела был отчетливо слышен, несмотря на шум телевизора. Он действительно занес руку с пистолетом, но с другими целями.  
Курт услышал те же тяжелые шаги, что приближались к нему. Блейн хочет пустить пулю ему прямо в лоб. С минимального расстояния. Чтобы мозги разлетелись по стене сзади.  
Медленно пройдя вперед, целясь в Курта, Блейн в последний момент отвел руку в сторону и выстрелил в подушку, на которой еще десять минут назад лежал сам. Громкий выстрел заставил мальчика на кровати вздрогнуть, а эхо разнеслось по всему дому.  
Услышав выстрел, Курт подпрыгнул, и уже собирался взвизгнуть, как услышал тихий шепот на ухо.  
— Тихо, — прошептал Блейн, склоняясь к Курту, запихивая пистолет в карман и очень быстро отстегивая наручники от кровати.  
Подхватив мальчишку на руки, он, стараясь не издавать никакого шума, осторожно засунул его в приоткрытый шкаф в углу комнаты и склонился, приподнимая подбородок Курта, чтобы он смотрел на него. Блейн мог себе представить, в каком состоянии сейчас мальчишка, но ему нужно было, чтобы он его слушал.  
Курт осторожно открыл глаза и почувствовал, как его руку освободили, а его самого подняли на руки и отнесли в шкаф. Он послушно поднял голову и внимательно слушал кудрявого.  
— Сиди тихо. Я разберусь внизу с Джеком и проверю, чтобы в машине не было никого больше и никаких считывающих или записывающих устройств. Как только я удостоверюсь, что все чисто, я поднимусь к тебе. Пожалуйста, сиди тихо. И закрой уши руками на всякий случай, — отчеканил Блейн.  
— Ты убьешь его? — с ужасом шепнул Хаммел. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь. — зашептал Курт, но все-таки осел на дно шкафа.  
Блейн сам не понял, какого черта, но он непривычно ласково провел рукой по волосам мальчика, надел на него обратно свой капюшон, и закрыл дверцу шкафа, быстро покидая комнату. На самом деле, сейчас начиналось самое сложное, но Курту лучше было думать, что все позади.  
Как только Блейн прикрыл дверь шкафа, Курт прикрылся вещами, и крепче сжал уши руками. Он не убил его. Он сохранил ему жизнь, и, кажется, теперь Курт будет вечно благодарен брюнету за это.

— Готово? — хмыкнул Джек, повернувшись, но тут же вернулся взглядом к экрану. — Так тащи его сюда, чего ты?  
Блейн осторожно достал пистолет из-за спины и понял, что выстрелить и в этого придурка не сможет тоже. Они были знакомы не первый год. И даже если Джек был самым тупым в банде и достаточно жестоким, Блейн ведь не был. Сделав несколько резких шагов, он занес пистолет и точным ударом приложился к виску мужчины. Тот обмяк, падая на бок, и Блейн приложил два пальца к его шее. Живой. Неизвестно, не станет ли он овощем, потому что с контролем силы удара у Блейна было не очень, но живой. И у них с Куртом есть пару часов до того, как поднимется суматоха. Значит, действовать нужно быстро, а бежать еще быстрее и как можно дальше.

Услышав шум, Курт зажмурился, и еще крепче прижал ладони к голове. Если Кудряшка убьет Джека, Курт никак не сможет помочь ему, когда все это закончится. Если это закончится, конечно. Но Курт продолжал сидеть в тишине, зажмурившись и закрыв уши руками.  
Блейну понадобилось шесть минут на то, чтобы все проверить, а после он поднялся в свою комнату, взял спортивную сумку со своими вещами, а затем еще одну, пустую. Скинув первую в багажник машины, он, наконец, поднялся в комнату к Курту, открыл дверцу шкафа, и помог мальчишке выбраться. Ему не хотелось ни о чем говорить и не хотелось отвечать ни на какие вопросы. Его жизнь и все его планы окончательно пошли по пизде просто потому, что он не смог убить Курта. Впрочем, он не жалел. Просто не хотел это обсуждать.  
— В холодильнике есть продукты, в ванной — шампунь и прочие необходимые мелочи. Собери все, что может понадобиться для долгого путешествия, а затем спускайся в гостиную. Я соберу оружие и буду там. Сядем в машину и поедем в город. Правда, не в Нью-Йорк. Нужно будет скинуть машину, а затем пешком дойдем до одного мотеля, где берут без документов на одну ночь, просто за наличку. Там уже решим, что делать дальше. В город я не могу вернуть тебя. Ты не знаешь, кто эти люди, но они знают, кто ты. Ты не будешь в безопасности. И пока ты собираешь вещи, подумай, есть ли у твоего отца какой-то дом… Не знаю. На океане, в Калифорнии или на чертовой Аляске, но о котором не знает никто из ваших работников и окружения. Нам нужно будет скрыться до той поры, пока я не выйду на кого-то надежного и не передам тебя им в руки. Хорошо? Ты меня понимаешь, Курт?  
Курт вздрогнул от прикосновения к своему плечу и открыл глаза, увидев хмурого брюнета перед собой. Да, он бывал злым, или задумчивым, но таким хмурым Курт никогда его не видел. Хаммел решил не раздражать его вопросами, все-таки брюнет спас ему жизнь.  
Курт снова внимательно слушал Блейна, вспоминая тот день, когда его похитили. Кто бы мог подумать, что все закончится именно так? Точно не Курт, и Хаммел был уверен, что точно не брюнет.  
— Да, понял. Я понял, — тихо ответил Курт и взял из рук Блейна сумку. Он быстро сваливал все из холодильника в сумку и точно так же быстро скидывал в сумку все из ванной. И тут его словно током поразило, когда он вспомнил о своей сумке.  
— Эй…я все еще не знаю твоего имени, но в тот день, когда ты меня похитил, у меня была сумка, где она? Скажи, что ты взял ее, пожалуйста. Там были мои документы и деньги и карта и…и ключи. Ключи от моей квартиры в Лайме. Я купил ее буквально на днях, там еще нет прислуги и почти никто не знает о ней. Никто, кроме папы. — прошептал Курт, закрывая сумку и глядя на Блейна. — И…могу я позвонить папе? Пожалуйста. Мне нужно узнать, в порядке ли он.  
— Твоя сумка уже в моей сумке, но ты все равно не сможешь ничем этим воспользоваться. Твою карту отследят и за нами начнется погоня еще более интенсивная, чем до того, если можно так сказать.  
Шестеренки в голове Блейна крутились с безумной скорость… Курт ведь еще школьник. И он несовершеннолетний. И лучше бы сдать его в ФБР. Но тогда посадят его самого. Сесть Блейну не хотелось. И думать ни о чем не хотелось. Как-нибудь оно будет. Он что-то придумает. Сможет.  
— Лайма — слишком близко, — цокнул языком Блейн, почесывая подбородок с отросшей за день щетиной. — Может быть, на некоторое время. Тебе нет восемнадцати, так что она все равно оформлена на отца, а значит, что и ее будут пробивать тоже. Впрочем, у меня есть один вариант. Если мы будем живы, то я знаю, где мы сможем скрыться. А насчет звонка… —  
Блейн покачал головой, высказывая искреннее сожаление.  
— У меня нет мобильного телефона, а твой отец, насколько я понял, без сознания. Нам остается только следить за новостями, потому что его помощники и те люди, которым ты доверяешь… Они не те, за кого себя выдают. Прости, но пока я не найду выход, тебе придется быть отрезанным от всего. Если, конечно, ты хочешь жить.  
Блейн вздохнул и молча развернулся, отправляясь сделать все необходимое. Счет шел не на часы, а на минуты, и им действительно стоило спешить. Например, для начала спрятать Джека в подвал. Это даст им некоторое время форы, как минимум.  
— У меня есть наличные. В сумке. Пару тысяч, но на первое время хватит, правда? Я ведь был в торговом центре, а там я не привык ходить без наличности, — произнес Курт, поправляя сумку на плече. Он жутко боялся всего, что происходило. Хаммел бросил взгляд на Джека на диване и судорожно вздохнул.  
— Он жив? У него из головы течет кровь, — прошептал Курт, обнимая себя руками. — Лайма, это достаточно далеко. И квартира не записана на отца. Она…записана на одного моего друга, он совершеннолетний. Я… планировал пожить там после школы. Один. Отдохнуть от всей этой политической головомойки. Из-за этого мы поругались с папой, когда я видел его в последний раз, — шепнул Хаммел, вытирая подступившие слезы, и выдыхая, стараясь успокоиться.  
— Прости, я больше не буду. В общем, пока Лайма, а потом как ты решишь.  
Курт вздохнул и кивнул мужчине, кусая губы от досады.  
— Могу я хотя бы позвонить Кэрол? Из автомата? Просто сказать, что я в порядке… Или…написать ей письмо? — неуверенно спросил Курт, натягивая рукава толстовки Блейна на ладони. — Чем я могу еще помочь?  
Блейн, закончив со всем в доме и не отвечая уже ничего Курту, отнес их сумки с едой и вещами в багажник, и потащил мальчишку к машине. Посадив его на сидение пассажира, Блейн занял место водителя и потянулся за конвертом, который лежал на торпедо.  
— В багажнике лежит еще одна спортивная сумка. Там сто тысяч баксов. Мы договаривались на пятьдесят. Еще десять босс положил за мою хорошую работу. А в сорок, видимо, оценили мои хлопоты по части вынесения твоих мозгов на стену, — ровным тоном проговорил Блейн, роясь в документах в конверте. Билеты. Новые документы на имя Даррена Крисса. Целая новая жизнь, которая катилась под откос из-за мальчишки, которого он вообще не знал. Правда, и деньги и документы им еще пригодятся, а вот билеты можно выбросить сразу.  
— Вау. Дорого же стоят мои мозги, — прошептал Курт, обернувшись на дом, в котором он провел последние несколько дней. Если их убьют, то Курт хотя бы будет знать, что они пытались. Он заметил расстроенное лицо брюнета и потер глаза, что постоянно были красными от слез. Это не день, а кошмар какой-то. Курту хотелось исчезнуть. Проснуться в своей комнате и понять, что все это было сном. Ужасным кошмаром, который, наконец, закончился. Но он не заканчивался, и от этого у Курта начиналась мигрень.  
— Как ты понял, деньги у нас есть. Главное, чтобы пока мы будем кочевать, нас не обворовали. Придется менять машины раз за разом. Купим какое-нибудь ведро на стоянке через пару сотен миль, чтобы замести следы. Нас будут искать. Вернее, искать будут тебя. Так что нам придется поработать над твоим внешним видом и стилем. Блять…  
Блейн потер виски пальцами и откинулся на сидение, пристегиваясь.  
— И нет, ты не можешь ни с кем связаться. Может быть потом, но не сейчас.  
Блейн завел автомобиль и направил его в гущу леса. Похоже, самое большое и самое опасное приключение в его жизни только начиналось.


	5. Chapter 5

— Хорошо, — смиренно согласился Курт, понимая, что его мнение тут играет не слишком большую роль. Если вообще играет. И что с этим парнем не стоит спорить. Лучше вообще помалкивать, чтобы не раздражать его.  
— Можно включить радио? — тихо спросил Курт, поднимая ноги и прижимая колени к груди. — И ты скажешь наконец, как тебя зовут?  
Блейн перевел взгляд на мальчика, но быстро вернул его к дороге. Отвечать на все его вопросы не было никакого смысла, потому что Блейн знал, что планировать что-либо — самая большая глупость. Ну и еще потому, что Курт, очевидно, не совсем понимал, что их ждет. Даже если их не завалят обоих и не закопают в живописном лесу Мичигана, к примеру.  
— Меня зовут Блейн. Но это мое настоящее имя, а мое настоящее имя я не называл никому уже очень и очень давно. Мои липовые документы, которые в этом конверте, на Даррена Крисса. Ты будешь звать меня в каждом городе по-разному. А тут меня знали, как Девона. Ну, кроме Босса. Он знал обо мне все. На самом деле, он и будет знать о нас все. Он либо позволит нам сбежать, либо мы будем мертвы к утру. Так что, Курт, не думай о будущем. Можешь включить радио, я не против, только негромко, чтобы я слышал ситуацию на дороге. Нам придется ехать еще несколько часов, прежде чем мы бросим эту машину. Она в аренде на Джека и светить ее у мотеля никак нельзя. Ночью отдохнем, перекусим, а утром будем решать.  
Блейн замолчал на минуту или около того и добавил:  
— И нет, я не могу вернуть тебя. Помимо того, что тебя пришьют в течение десяти минут, меня тоже уже никто не выпустит. Я по факту провалил задание и этого достаточно, чтобы меня повесить. Если бы ты узнал, кто именно мой босс, ты бы понял, что это не шутка.  
— Блейн, — повторил Курт, словно пробуя на вкус имя брюнета. Оно приятно звучало, и Курт, сам не зная почему, был рад, что его зовут не Стив или… Дрейк.  
— Значит Даррен или Девон. Ясно, — кивнул Курт, стараясь внимательно слушать Блейна и осмысливать все, что он говорил. Все-таки Блейн понимает в этом больше.  
Потянувшись, Хаммел включил радио, и удобнее устроился на сидении. Он прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. На улице становилось более прохладно, а горизонт впереди проблескивал алым среди крон высоких деревьев. Когда они выехали на нормальную дорогу из леса, Хаммел заснул. Он не знал, сколько проспал, но когда он открыл глаза, на дороге было ничего не видно, кроме придорожных магазинчиков и закусочных, что мелькали на обочинах, словно светлячки.  
— Мы можем остановиться возле одного? С одеждой? У меня даже обуви нет, я не смогу долго идти пешком босиком. И на мне все еще нет белья, — произнес Курт, открывая глаза и поворачиваясь к Блейну.  
Радио совсем тихо напевало какую-то песню, а Курт продолжал смотреть в окно. Блейн не отвечал, игнорируя его и делая вид, что того вообще нет в машине. Прекрасно. Машина остановилась только неподалеку от какого-то совсем уж мрачного мотельчика с мигающей вывеской. Даже Курту, никогда не использовавшему такие места, было понятно, какого рода посетители в этой «Обители попугаев». Что за название вообще?  
— Такое чувство, Курт, что я говорю со стеной, — нарушил, наконец, молчание, Блейн. — Ты вообще осознаешь степень опасности? Каждый человек, что увидит тебя — потенциальный враг. Он может не хотеть этого и сделать что-то совсем не нарочно, но он просто скажет нужным людям, что видел тебя, и все. Это след. Меня, конечно, тоже, но маскироваться и молчать я умею явно лучше твоего. Машину мы тут и бросаем. Наденешь свои же кеды, я кинул их в свою сумку. Стиль мы будем менять тебе завтра, пока что просто натянешь капюшон до самого носа и будешь помалкивать. И я не шучу. Молчание — главное, о чем ты должен сейчас помнить.  
— Ты можешь перестать отчитывать меня как нашкодившую девочку? Я не знаю как вести себя, понятно? Меня никогда не крали и я никогда не был в бегах, я даже эти фильмы идиотские не смотрю, так что прекрати отчитывать меня. Я не знаю как себя вести! — взорвался Хаммел. — Я просто долбанный подросток, которому до усрачки страшно, потому что он едет на украденной тачке, с человеком, который охранял его семь дней, сегодня утром почти лишил его девственности в грязной ванной пальцами, а потом навел на меня пистолет! Это я еще не упомянул отца, которого долбанул сердечный приступ, и он при смерти, а я не могу связаться с семьей, потому что одни идиоты меня украли, а второй идиот меня спас! Мне семнадцать, и я просто хочу домой… — Кричал Курт, но на последней фразе его запал иссяк, и он прошептал ее, оседая на сиденье и молча прислоняясь лбом к окну.  
Блейну, кажется, было плевать на все эти речи и всплески эмоций. Он молча приподнял таз, достал из кармана трусики Курта, что все еще были там, и засунул их в карман своей толстовки, которая была сейчас на мальчишке.  
— Идем.  
Выйдя из машины первым, он забрал все тяжелые сумки, выкинул кеды Курта на пол, чтобы он обулся, и в это время старался не думать, что под его брюками нет белья. И под шортами, которые он наденет, их тоже не будет.  
— Черт. Вот. Надень белье и шорты, — он достал еще и шорты, понимая, что так необходимый образ будет более полным. — Будешь изображать из себя проститутку. Очень мочаливую. Можешь хихикать, но не более того, пока я буду записывать нас в номер. Понял меня?  
Хаммел, понимая, что его истерику никто не оценил, забрал свои шорты, переодеваясь в них. Обувшись, Курт вышел из машины.  
— Я не мог остаться в штанах? На улице достаточно холодно, — произнес парень, вешая одну сумку на свое плечо и надев капюшон на голову. — Отлично, теперь еще и проституткой прикидываться. Этот день унижения никогда не закончится, — пробурчал Хаммел, следуя за Блейном по пятам  
По дороге до административного корпуса Блейн задумался над словами Курта и удивился, как это не влепил ему пощечину после первых слов этого истеричного монолога. Блейн понятия не имел, на что рассчитывал мальчишка. То есть он понимал причину его психов и даже мог понять, в самом деле, почему не закрыл ему рот сразу, но и чего Курт ждал от него не знал тоже. Не хотел, чтобы он спасал его шкуру? Ну, что ж, теперь уже поздно о чем-либо говорить, ведь дело сделано. Поддерживать Курта, успокаивать, и говорить, что все будет хорошо, Блейн тоже не мог и не собирался. Во-первых, он за сегодня потратил уже всю свою и без того небольшую дозу доброты. А во-вторых, делать этого он попросту не умел. Оставалось только молча идти в направлении мотеля.  
Хаммел молча шел за Блейном, натягивая рукава толстовки и капюшон сильнее. Его голые ноги жутко замерзли, но Курт молча следовал за брюнетом, вздрагивая от каждого шороха.  
Перед самым входом Блейн притормозил, достав среднего размера пачку купюр, засунул её в карман, а сам натянул капюшон и солнцезащитные очки, что достал ещё раньше.  
Уже в дверях он притянул Курта к себе за талию, наклоняясь к мальчику, ныряя под его капюшон и изображая влажные поцелуи в шею, с шумным дыханием и шепотом, чтобы выглядело натурально, прежде чем с наигранным трудом оторваться, и, пошатываясь, направиться к стойке.  
Хаммел громко рассмеялся, когда Блейн нырнул в его капюшон, крепко прижимая к себе за талию. Он повис на руке мужчины, глупо улыбаясь и то и дело тихо хихикая, пряча лицо за широким плечом Андерсона.  
— Нам нужен номер. Куколка не хочет оставаться на улице, — хохотнул Блейн, делая голос ниже и часто облизывая губы, словно те то и дело пересыхали. Он точно знал, что это будет проще простого, и молча одной рукой принялся отсчитывать купюры, когда карточка от номера легла на стойку под кудахтанье милой тетушки.  
Махнув ей рукой, Блейн положил ещё двадцатку на чай и так же, пошатываясь, но крепко обнимая мальчишку за талию, Блейн потащил его в сторону выхода, а оттуда на второй этаж небольшого соседнего здания.  
И только закрыв двери и шторы, а также убедившись, что в номере чисто, Блейн сбросил сумку на пол и опустился на большую и лжероскошную кровать.  
— Вот такие вот апартаменты. И ты был молодцом, — кивнул он, снимая очки и поднимая глаза на Курта, вновь стараясь не думать о том, что его запах все ещё был на его лице.  
Хаммел вздохнул, когда Блейн, наконец, разрешил ему зайти в комнату, и закрыл дверь на все возможные замки, которые были на этой двери. На самом деле, дверь бы не защитила их ни на минуту, потому что, казалось, даже Курт смог бы вынести ее ударом ноги.  
Хаммел бросил сумку на пол и снял капюшон.  
— А ты меня облизал, — произнес Курт и оглянулся. — Бывало и лучше. Я в душ.  
Юноша забрал из сумки все, что нужно, и скрылся за дверью, где была душевая кабина, и почти захныкал, увидев состояние комнаты. Жуткий брюзга Курт готов был рыдать, когда понимал, что ему придется принимать душ в таких условиях.  
Помывшись так быстро, как только это было возможно, Курт оделся в то, в чем он был, и вышел из ванной, вытирая голову полотенцем, которое взял из того дома в лесу.  
— Душ свободен, но там очень, я серьезно, очень грязно. И вода чуть теплая, так что если ты замерз, в чем я сомневаюсь, ведь ты был в штанах, то ты нихрена не согреешься, — произнес Курт и бросил сухое полотенце Блейну. Снова надев капюшон, Курт забрался на кровать, накрываясь одеялом и стараясь хоть немного согреться.  
— Мне не привыкать к разного рода помойкам. И хотя я проводил ночи и в лучших отелях страны, это еще не значит, что я разучился ценить хоть какую-то крышу над головой. В отличие от тебя.  
Блейн прихватил свои пижамные штаны из сумки, и направился в душ. Не так уж и грязно. Волосы в стоке, плесень на стенах, и шторка, которую не стирали с момента покупки, но ничего. Прохладная вода немного взбодрила и помогла прояснить мысли, так что из душа Блейн вышел даже спокойнее, чем был, когда заходил туда. Вывесив влажное полотенце на спинку стула, чтобы просохло, Блейн накинул покрывало с кровати на кресло и опустился в него. Он мог себе представить, какая истерика в исполнении Курта ждет его за предложение спать в одной кровати, так что, несмотря на то, что им нужно было отдохнуть обоим, даже не стал лезть в эту самую кровать. Будь это другой мотель, он бы взял с двумя кроватями, несмотря на то, что это выходило из их образа путешествующей парочки, но тут все кровати были именно такими.  
Курт закатил глаза на фразу Андерсона и сильнее натянул капюшон. Он надеялся, что сможет заснуть до того, как Блейн выйдет из душа, и не увидит, как брюнет нагло ложится рядом, потому что кровать здесь всего одна. И она не самый лучший вариант, если быть честным.  
Почувствовав, что голоден, Блейн встал, и из сумки с едой взял несколько упакованных магазинных сендвичей. Отдав один Курту, точнее положив его на тумбочку рядом, он открыл свой и сел обратно в кресло, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.  
— Тебе надо поесть. Мы пойдем тут на завтрак, но они обычно не очень питательные. А пока мы дойдем до ресторанчика, пройдет час или около того. Не хочу, чтобы ты свалился замертво, ты и так тощий, — пробурчал Блейн, пытаясь завернуться в вонючий плед плотнее и устроиться так, чтобы, закончив с сендвичем, сразу уснуть. Нужно будет только сказать Курту выключить свет, так как выключатель возле кровати.  
Взяв с тумбочки сендвич, Курт медленно развернул его, стараясь затолкать в себя как можно больше. Он и сам понимал, что ему нужно есть, но не хотелось совершенно. Все, что он пережил за сегодняшний день, сводило с ума. Глаза жутко болели от слез, а на тело навалилась усталость, и если бы его не трясло от холода, он бы уже заснул. На самом деле, за сегодня Хаммел проревел свою месячную норму. Потому что у Курта может и была киска, но он никогда не был слезливой девчонкой, которая готова расплакаться от сломанного ногтя. Его отец не часто проводил с ним время с тех пор, как стал конгрессменом, и они уехали из Огайо, так что все трудности Курту зачастую приходилось переживать одному. Это закалило его характер, как он сам думал, но сегодня… Сегодня он позволил себе быть слабым и не сдержать пару истерик. Ведь не каждый день его насилуют и не каждый день он отправляется в бега от убийц.  
Выбравшись из кровати, Курт полез в сумку, доставая бутылку воды и делая пару глотков, после протягивая ее Блейну. Он вернулся под одеяло и обнял себя руками — согреться так и не удавалось. Тем более, Блейн забрал второе покрывало. От него толку было мало, конечно, но хоть какое-то тепло было.  
— Блейн, ты спишь? — тихо спросил Хаммел, когда свет в комнате уже был выключен. По тяжелому вздоху в ответ, Курт понял, что Андерсон еще не спит. — Не мог бы ты… эм… Можешь лечь рядом? Мне очень холодно, — неловко зашептал Хаммел. В конце концов, едва ли могло случиться хуже того, что уже случилось. А тепло Блейна хотя бы могло гарантировать ему крепкий сон. Если тот, конечно, не вздумает распускать руки. Но он, похоже, и сам жалел о случившемся, так что Курт решил просто не думать об этом.


	6. Chapter 6

Подобного Блейн точно не ждал. Он не ждал бы этого и от того Курта, которого он просто похитил и держал прикованным к кровати, потому что тот был противной сучкой, которая старательно сводила его с ума всеми доступными средствами. Невыносимой, капризной, злой и дерзкой. Но уж тем более он не ждал этого от вот этого Курта, которого он… не то чтобы изнасиловал, но, скажем, трахнул одним пальцем и знатно облил оскорблениями, использовав слово «шлюха» раз десять, не меньше. Которого он, может, и спас, но только от убийства собственными руками. И это ерунда, никакое это не спасение. Это все равно, что спасти кого-то от изнасилования, просто сдержав свой член в трусах. Совсем не героизм, неправда ли?  
Блейн мог бы сделать вид, что спит, но в этом не было смысла. К тому же, спать в кресле было ужасно неудобно. Да и «ляг рядом» — это не прижми меня к себе нежно и давай изображать любовников. Ну, просто мальчишка в его толстовке. Перенервничал и замерз. Это в любом случае не значило ничего другого и значить не могло.  
— Окей, — только и сказал Блейн, встал, забрал покрывало, и расправил его по кровати, накрывая Курта поверх одеяла, а затем плавно забрался рядом. Кровать оказалась не такой широкой, как на первый взгляд, так что по факту они лежали настолько близко, что, протянув руку, он бы сразу коснулся мальчика. Или даже двинув рукой.  
— Так лучше? — уточнил Блейн, укладываясь на бок и глядя в затылок Курта, скрытый под капюшоном его толстовки. А ему нравилась эта толстовка. А когда мальчишка был в шортах, то она была длиннее их, и казалось, что он только в ней одной. Длинные стройные ноги. Отличный зад. И маленькая тугая киска…  
Охуенная идея думать о подобном, лежа с мальчишкой в одной кровати. Браво, просто браво. Тем более когда тот и так боялся его, как огня. И, будем откровенны, вполне себе правильно боялся, потому что от Блейна не стоило ждать ничего хорошего.  
— Ты можешь лечь ближе, если хочешь. Я не буду трогать тебя. И могу надеть футболку, если тебя это смущает, — добавил Блейн ровным тоном и медленно облизал губы, в надежде, что мальчишка не услышит этого. Ну какого черта его член думал быстрее головы? И почему он не подрочил в душе?  
Когда Блейн накрыл его покрывалом и лег рядом, стало немного теплее. Не так, как хотелось, конечно, но зубы стали стучать чуть медленнее.  
— Да, немного. Спасибо, — прошептал Курт, сворачиваясь калачиком и потирая ноги в надежде, что они согреются. Руки тоже были холодными, так что толку было мало, поэтому Курт развернулся, только услышав слова разрешения от Блейна. Он прижал руки к себе, а сам уткнулся носом в грудь мужчины, закрывая глаза и переплетая их ноги. Он даже не думал головой в этот момент. У него вообще не было никаких сил на мысли, он просто действовал на автомате в поисках тепла, вот и все.  
— Господи, какой ты теплый… — зашептал юноша, расслабляясь в тепле, что исходило от этого мужчины. Курт прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, осторожно обнимая мужчину поперек груди и крепко прижимая Блейна к себе. Оказалось куда легче успокоиться и ощутить сонливость под размеренный темп биения его сердца.  
— Обними меня, — прошептал Курт, не открывая глаз. — Поверь, это не потому, что ты мне очень нравишься или мне приятно твое общество. Просто так теплее, — сразу же на всякий случай объяснил Хаммел, шмыгнув замерзшим носом. Даже если он не сможет заснуть, то хотя бы проведет эту ночь в тепле. Пусть и не в самой приятной компании. В конце концов, другой компании все равно не намечалось.  
От Блейна приятно пахло, в отличие от всей этой кровати в целом, и он был очень теплым, но что-то все равно не давало Курту расслабиться. Вероятно, воспоминания о том, что этот мужчина сегодня утром хотел трахнуть его, и почти сделал это, не спросив его самого. Он не хотел думать об этом, не вспоминал, но эти мысли все равно дрейфовали в сознании даже против его воли. Наверно, то, что сделал Блейн, нельзя назвать изнасилованием, но Курт все равно не мог полностью расслабиться, и его тело было натянуто, как струна, стоило ему вспомнить чужие руки на своей коже и все те слова… Наверное и Блейн это заметил.  
Ласки, объятия, утешение, хорошие слова и поступки были настолько не в натуре Блейна, что он вообще не понимал, что и как нужно делать. Может быть, он когда-то и умел, но давно забыл. Он не целовался, не занимался предварительными ласками, не ходил на свидания. Да и Курт, собственно, не требовал от него ничего такого. Блейн просто оставил его в живых, ценой собственной нормальной жизни, или, во всяком случае, шанса на нее. А Курт просто был его пленником, перед которым Блейн чувствовал вину. В общем, и правда прекрасная компания.  
— Успокойся и расслабься. А лучше засыпай. Нам придется встать достаточно рано, чтобы свалить отсюда до того, как начнут прочесывать все вокруг в поисках той машины, на которой мы валили. Я только надеюсь, что босс… не знаю, даст нам шанс. Он любит игры. Потому что в противном случае, если он серьезно возьмется за дело, мы с тобой не проснемся. Нас просто пристрелят в этих кроватях. Вот именно так, тебя на мне. Надеюсь, тебя первым. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты умирал испуганным и в моей крови.  
Блейн обернул одну руку вокруг талии мальчика, второй скользнул по его плечам, а затем вздохнул, понимая, что только пугает этого капризного болтливого ребенка, а им от этого никакого толка.  
— Шучу, — буркнул Блейн. — Все будет нормально. Я же взял на себя все это, так что я знал, на что иду, и все просчитал, — соврал Блейн, открывая глаза и глядя в потолок. И на кой-черт ему все это было нужно?  
— Я буду защищать тебя. Потом твой отец придет в себя, я доставлю тебя к нему и скажу тогда, кто все это организовал. И все. Ты вернешься к своей жизни и сможешь, как и обещал, сдать меня копам, — Блейн хмыкнул. — А теперь спи. А то завтра будешь еще больше сучкой, чем обычно.  
Курт распахнул глаза и приподнял голову, глядя на Блейна, который с закрытыми глазами шептал, что надеется на то, что Курта убьют раньше, чтобы он умирал не испуганным. Просто, блядь, отлично.  
— А ты умеешь успокаивать, — тихо усмехнулся Курт и снова положил голову на грудь мужчины, утыкаясь холодным носом в его шею.  
Ему было страшно. Но в то же время, рядом с Блейном ему было странно спокойно. Он доверял свою жизнь Блейну, который уже не раз мог ее отнять. И если не сделал этого до сих пор, то едва ли сделает теперь или чуть позже. Может быть, он и правда будет защищать Курта. Вот так вот, насмешкой судьбы, его похититель станет его телохранителем. Да уж, не надо было отказываться от последнего, когда отец предлагал, причем неоднократно. Может быть, если бы он согласился, то ничего этого не случилось бы.  
— Как ты думаешь, долго мы будем бегать? — шепнул Курт, удобнее устраиваясь на Блейне и закидывая одну ногу ему на талию. Он немного осмелел, да и разговоры правда помогали расслабиться. — Ты уже делал это? Я знаю, что слишком много говорю, но мне так…спокойнее. Я слишком сильно боюсь за себя и, сам не знаю почему, боюсь за тебя, — шептал Курт, будто в этой комнате есть кто-то, кроме них двоих. Будто кто-то может услышать.  
— Тебя посадят, да? За то, что ты украл меня? — неуверенно спросил Хаммел и снова поднял глаза на Блейна. Он знал, что раздражает Блейна своими вопросами и вообще тем, что он существует, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, сон не шел, а вот слова, как раз наоборот. — Я, наверное, никогда не смогу простить тебе того, что ты сделал, но… также никогда не смогу забыть о том, что ты спас меня, рискуя собой. Когда мы вернемся в Нью-Йорк, точнее, если мы вернемся, я не сдам тебя. Может, я даже помогу тебе сбежать, но только если ты будешь держать свои пальцы при себе, — Курт слабо улыбнулся, глядя на Блейна, что был так близко и невесомо коснулся носом его подбородка. Хаммел сам не знал, почему, и что это вообще был за порыв нежности, но Курту захотелось, и он сделал это. Кажется, с ним вообще ничто не в порядке и не скоро будет. Если будет вообще после всего пережитого.  
— Ты такой странный, — заметил Блейн, и замолчал. Поняв, что Курт, видимо, ждет продолжения, Блейн добавил: — Сначала ты вертишь передо мной задницей и накидываешь на шею трусики, а теперь говоришь, что не простишь. Я взрослый живой мужчина, у которого долгое время не было секса. А ты, стоит признать, очень горячий. И ты заводишь меня на физическом уровне. А когда у мужчины включается член, у него отключается мозг. Твое счастье, что я реально не оттрахал тебя, а успел только вставить пару пальцев. И что я остановился. Не то чтобы я этим гордился, но я не знаю никого, кто на моем месте не трахнул бы тебя.  
Блейн прикрыл глаза и немного поерзал, стараясь не очень думать о том, насколько вся ситуация абсурдная, как и их разговор.  
— К тому же, ты был действительно мокрым и, судя по тому, что твоя нога сейчас лежит на моем члене, а ты сам носишь шорты, которые едва прикрывают задницу, ты и сам не понимаешь, как до сих пор оставался девственником. Ну или я уж точно не понимаю. И еще… Тебе не нужно сдавать меня или не сдавать. Если я предам босса, а я уже его предал, то решение будет принимать он. Либо отпустит, либо пришьет. Причем, скорее всего, пожалуй, все-таки пришьет. В общем, не парься об этом. Нам нужно поспать, позавтракать утром, а затем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И все будет нормально. Спи.  
Блейн похлопал юношу по спине, прижимая немного крепче и натягивая одеяло выше. Он сам зевнул, старательно демонстрируя, что пора бы уже отключаться.  
— Я задавал совершенно другие вопросы, но ты предпочел сделать акцент на моем теле. — пробурчал Курт и закатил глаза. — Ты тоже странный. Знаешь, мужчина должен понимать, что перед ним подросток и несовершеннолетний. Даже если я достиг возраста сексуального согласия. Может я не ребенок, но я думаю, что даже тупому было бы понятно, что я против. И я говорил тебе об этом не один раз. Я просил тебя, но ты проигнорировал мои просьбы, желая получить то, что ты хочешь, — тихо произнес Хаммел и скинул ногу с талии Блейна.  
— И нет, я не удивлен, что я все еще девственник. Просто я не размениваюсь на тех, кто не цепляет. Я хочу любить человека. Я, конечно, сомневаюсь, что тебе знакомо это чувство, потому что твоим сердцем можно разбить чужую голову, но ты ведь когда-то тоже был подростком и тоже мечтал о ком-то особенном. И, наверное, ты сам понимаешь, что ты далеко не особенный, — вздохнул Курт, снова уложив голову на грудь Блейна. — Я, может скажу глупость сейчас, но я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Мне немного страшно без тебя. Кажется, нам и правда пора спать. Спокойной ночи, Блейн, — прошептал Курт, закрывая глаза и засыпая через пару минут.  
Блейн не сказал больше ни слова, но ему достаточно было слов Курта о том, что он далеко не особенный. Если до этого он еще хотя бы на сотую долю мог представить, что они с Куртом могли бы… нормально общаться? Подружиться, если можно так сказать. Во всяком случае, он бы не рявкал на Курта. И он даже привык бы к его болтовне. Но все это мгновенно стерлось, потому что Курт сказал то, что сказал. Каждый человек особенный, вот только Курту было плевать на чувства Блейна. И какого черта он спас его? Выбросил бы к чертовой матери его труп и сейчас был бы на половине пути в Австралию.  
Убрав руки с тела мальчика, Блейн отвернул голову к окну и через некоторое время уснул, твердо решив не контактировать больше с Куртом помимо необходимого.  
Рано утром, как только начало светлеть, Блейн переложил мальчишку на другую подушку, и отправился в душ. Выйдя из душа, он надел джинсы, футболку, и черную толстовку, а затем сел на край кровати и проговорил:  
— Просыпайся. Я и так дал тебе поспать. Нам пора собираться и идти на завтрак, у нас мало времени.  
Слова мальчишки все еще звучали в голове, несмотря на целую ночь позади, и Блейну было тошно даже смотреть на него. Скинуть бы его к черту прямо здесь и пойти застрелиться самому. А с ним будь что будет. Блейн, разумеется, не особенный, но Курт плохо знает, какие люди окружают его по жизни, и даже не может оценить, кто хороший, а кто плохой, и какие определения у того и другого слова.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснувшись, Курт тихо застонал. Головная боль никак не хотела оставлять мальчишку в покое. Блейн сидел рядом на кровати, свеженький и готовый, как и всегда, когда он появлялся в его комнате. Но Курт уже был рад проснуться, после того, как Андерсон ночью перепугал его до ужаса. Кивнув, Хаммел потер глаза, и отправился в душ.  
Быстро приняв его, Курт оделся и вышел к мужчине. Странно, но Андерсон совсем не смотрел на Курта, и это немного…пугало. Может, Блейну было неловко за то, что он разговорился ночью? Потому что за эти семь дней вместе он мало разговаривал.  
Натянув капюшон, Курт с Андерсоном отправились на завтрак. Хаммел как обычно покорно плелся за мужчиной, готовый бежать, если это понадобится, и прятал лицо за широкой спиной Блейна. «Курт, я что, со стеной говорю? Каждый человек, который увидит тебя — потенциальная угроза» — пронеслось в голове у Хаммела, и он потер лицо в усталом жесте.  
Столовая, или что это вообще было, на вид была не лучше, чем их номер.  
— Здесь вообще можно есть? — прошептал Хаммел, оглядываясь и морща нос. Конечно Курт не привык завтракать в подобных местах. Курт не привык жить в подобных местах. Хаммел вообще не привык к такой жизни. Даже грязное, гомофобное Огайо, казалось Курту раем, в сравнении с этим…местом.  
Плюхнувшись за стол, Курт сделал глоток кофе и поморщился.  
— Гадость, — пробурчал парень, принимаясь за завтрак. Все было слишком грязно, слишком жирно. Все было просто слишком для Курта. Но он впихивал в себя кусочек за кусочком, надеясь, что его не вывернет где-то по пути.  
Блейн без конца закатывал глаза, глядя на Курта, потому что мальчишка, видимо, вообще жизни не знал. Столовая была маленькая, но очень даже неплохая. Аккуратная такая, хотя и немного грязновата. Посуда была одноразовой, за что плюс.  
Блейн сделал себе вафли и взял несколько булочек, которые старательно смазывал джемом, стараясь не смотреть на Курта. Он не то чтобы обижался, боже упаси, просто теперь точно знал, что стена между ними должна быть из толстого кирпича и ни в коем случае нельзя было ее уменьшать.  
— Ты глянь, какая фигурка, не то, что твоя, — раздался грубый голос со стороны. Поначалу Блейн не обратил внимания, продолжая есть, но затем он услышал тот же голос снова: — Этот похож на наркомана, в очках и капюшоне, а у него такая сладкая шлюшка. Я бы эти ляжки вылизал.  
Блейн медленно отодвинул тарелку, облизывая губы и поднимая глаза на парня за соседним столиком. Его телка надула ярко накрашенные губы, а он пожирал глазами Курта.  
— Сколько ночь с ней стоила? Сотню баксов, уверен! За полтинник отсосет? — поинтересовался тот, увидев, что Блейн смотрит.  
Курт молча ел, делая глотки отвратительного кофе. Он неловко поерзал на месте, услышав грубый голос и почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. Не поднимая головы, Хаммел продолжил завтракать, но булочка встала комом, когда он услышал следующее предложение мужчины. Он поднял голову и испуганные глаза на Блейна, замечая, как тот медленно, словно хищник, заметивший добычу, отодвигал тарелку. Курт пытался поймать его взгляд, чтобы как-то успокоить, ведь им не нужно лишнее внимание, но все это было бесполезно. Андерсон смотрел сквозь него, слушая мужчину, что продолжал закидывать Курта непристойными предложениями. Именно сейчас Хаммел был рад отсутствию нормальных столовых приборов в этой столовой, хотя почему-то был уверен, что Андерсон может убить и пластиковым ножом.  
— Пожалуйста, возьми несколько булочек в сумку, Китти, и наш кофе, — тихо проговорил Блейн, склонившись к юноше. Сам он выдвинул сумки из-под стола и поднялся, направляясь к парню. Тот ведь понятия не имел, кто такой Блейн, и успел только распахнуть глаза, когда его кадык сжали двумя пальцами. Шлюха завизжала, но Блейну было достаточно времени, чтобы прошептать в лицо мужчины:  
— Твое счастье, что нам с деткой пора, иначе я бы развлек себя тем, что отрезал бы твой хуй по кусочкам и заставлял бы тебя его жрать.  
Кивнув и сложив еду в сумку, Курт поднялся с места, захватив их кофе под визги девушки, что сидела рядом с мужчиной.  
— Эй, перестань. Отпусти его, — произнес Курт, аккуратно взяв Блейна за руку. Он оглянулся вокруг и расстроенно выдохнул. Отличный способ не привлекать внимания. Браво, Блейн!  
Когда лицо мужчины начало приобретать фиолетовый оттенок, а в столовую ворвалась дамочка из-за стойки, Блейн выпустил жертву. Он молча подхватил две сумки одной рукой, одарил присутствующих улыбкой, и, прежде чем тем успели сказать хоть слово, обхватил рукой талию Курта, вытаскивая его на улицу и уводя подальше от заведения. В таких местах никому не нужны были проблемы, ведь все скрывались от жен и работодателей, так что можно было не волноваться насчет последствий. Впрочем, и вспышкой гнева Блейн не гордился.  
— Извините, — успел пролепетать Курт, пока Блейн буквально не вытащил его из заведения, направляясь хрен знает куда.  
— Куда мы идем? Ну подожди минуту, тебе нужно успокоиться! — возмушался Хаммел, пока Блейн продолжал тащить его, крепко сжимая талию.  
— Мне больно, эй!  
Только когда они прошли сотню метров и оказались на пустом шоссе, Блейн опустил сумки на пол и сел на одну, запуская пальцы в волосы. Ему необходимо было выпустить куда-то это напряжение. В секс или в драку, а он не получал ни того, ни другого. Стоило взять себе проститутку, право слово, она хотя бы отсосала бы ему.  
— Мы идем за новой машиной. Будем брать в аренду, чтобы проехать немного в сторону севера, заметем следы, — сухо ответил Блейн, не желая отчитываться перед Куртом за что-либо. — Этот чувак вел себя, как ублюдок. И, если честно, мне хочется кого-то уебать. Мне хочется развалить что-то или лучше отпиздить кого-то, потому что напряжение во мне просто клокочет. А ты… Со своими теми фразами…  
Блейн молчал сплюнул в сторону, ничего больше не добавляя. Не хватало ему только обижаться на малолетку, который жил в своих глупых мечтах и ждал принца на белом коне. Он даже не понимал и не знал, что вообще говорит.  
Достав недоеденную булочку, Блейн засунул ее себе в рот и забрал стаканчик кофе, делая глоток за глотком, чтобы протолкнуть еду в себя.  
Курт послушно плелся рядом с мужчиной, закусывая губу от боли. Андерсон сжимал его так, что бок онемел от боли. Курт выдохнул и сел на сумку рядом с Блейном, стараясь отдышаться, потому что Блейн ходил очень быстро, хоть они и прошли не так много. Он видел, как Блейн напряжен и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Ты тоже иногда ведешь себя как ублюдок, но это не значит, что нужно тебя калечить. — произнес Курт, делая глоток кофе из своего стаканчика.  
— Мы привлекли слишком много внимания. Не ты ли говорил мне быть осторожным? Я не хочу отчитывать тебя, но просто… С какими еще фразами? — удивленно спросил Курт, поднимаясь с сумки и вставая перед Блейном.  
— Хватит уже злиться на меня за то, что я что-то сказал, сам не знаю что именно. Если я как-то обидел тебя, то извини. Я думал, мы сможем наладить хоть какое-то общение, но ты решил обидеться, не сказав на что, и поэтому протащил меня, схватив за бок? — произнес Курт и оглянулся. Ну улице было тихо и слишком жарко для толстовки. —  
Если тебя что-то волнует или обижает, то скажи мне, а не дуйся, как маленький, запихивая в себя булочки. И раз тебя так распирает напряжение, то сходи и подрочи, а я подожду тебя здесь, — выпалил Хаммел, поправляя волосы и снимая капюшон, чтобы ветер хоть немного остудил его горящие от возмущения щеки.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я такой, и какая жизнь привела меня к боссу и к тому, что пришлось так зарабатывать. Ты последний, перед кем я буду оправдываться, и не надо рассказывать мне, что у всех есть выбор. Он спас мою жизнь, когда я был на дне, и я был ею ему обязан. А из-за тебя я похерил все это. Потому что посчитал, что будет неправильно лишить тебя, зеленого и смазливого, жизни, просто потому что твой отец угодил в больницу. А ты… Ты живешь как хочешь, катаешься, как сыр в масле, и ты оскорбляешь меня, даже не задумываясь о том, что кого-то могут ранить твои слова. Знаешь, крики в пылу ссоры не ранят так, как сказанное что-то в тишине и мраке ночи.  
Блейн качнул головой, сжимая стаканчик и выбрасывая его в сторону. Он не должен был рассказывать, что его задели слова Курта, потому что и сам не знал, почему так вышло. Тот говорил вещи и похуже. Но, блять, он строил тут ебаного рыцаря, рисковал своей жизнью, спасал мальчишку, обнимал его ночью, таскал на руках, а тот не считал его особенным от слова совсем. Он на полном серьезе считал, что каждый обязан был идти на что-то подобное ради него?  
— А еще я бы советовал тебе быть более послушной деткой, знаешь. Ты от меня зависишь и мне не нравится твой постоянно недовольный тон относительно всего. Не вижу благодарности.  
— А я и не берусь судить тебя, и мне не нужно знать, кто ты. Я не заставляю тебя оправдываться или делать что-то еще ради меня, понятно? Ты сам не знаешь ничего из моей жизни, но тебе это дает право судить? Ты знаешь, кем я был до Нью-Йорка? Или знаешь, каково это, когда твой отец важная шишка, а ты простой, блядь, ребенок, которому хочется внимания? Но спасибо, теперь я знаю как это, когда все внимание направлено на меня! — крикнул Хаммел и отошел от мужчины.  
— Ты думаешь меня не обижали твои слова? Ты сам зачастую не следишь за речью, но стоило мне сказать что-то не то, как ты решил обидеться! Обиделся на то, что я сказал про особенного, правда? Нахрена вырывать слова из контекста? Ты услышал только то, что хотел услышать! Ты прослушал то, что я сказал, что переживаю за тебя! Или то, что я сказал, что не хочу, чтобы тебе навредили! Ты не услышал этого, ты услышал только то, что ты «не особенный». Я имел ввиду, что я мечтал не о таком первом разе, понятно? Я говорил, что хочу полюбить, и чтобы меня любили, но ты и это прослушал! — Курт сделал пару шагов назад и вцепился в свои волосы. Мало того, что они находятся в полной заднице, так еще и отношения между ними портятся с каждым днем все сильнее.  
— Ты можешь прямо сейчас прострелить мою башку и бежать к своему боссу с надеждой на помилование! И тогда тебя не будет волновать все это и ты сможешь сбежать, куда хотел, и делать то, что ты хотел! — Хаммел раскинул руки и вздохнул. Он все еще стоял в паре шагов от Блейна и жмурился от слишком яркого солнца. Неужели у них всегда будет так? Каждый раз они доходят до точки кипения и срываются на крики. Так они долго рядом не протянут.  
— Оставь свои театральные сцены школьному кружку, Королёва драмы, — холодно отрезал Блейн, вставая и подбирая свои сумки. — Я уже сделал все и назад пути нет. И либо ты будешь мне благодарен и будешь вести себя послушно, как и надо мальчишке, который ничего не знает о жизни, либо ты останешься здесь, а я пойду дальше. И будь уверен, что без меня ты не просто пафосно умрешь, как тебе хотелось, а будешь выебан во все отверстия и опущен еще до того, как до тебя доберутся люди босса. Впрочем, и ими тоже. Это в первый раз мне дали шанс прострелить тебе голову. В следующий раз они придумают что-то более изощренное.  
Не считая нужным больше говорить что-либо, Блейн уложил сумки на плече поудобнее, радуясь, что никто не знает, что за сумма в этой ручной клади, и отправился прямиком вдоль шоссе. Впрочем, одумавшись, он быстро спустился вниз ближе к лесополосе, чтобы не стать лёгкой мишенью со стороны дороги. Он даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, идёт ли Курт за ним. Истерики и неблагодарность откровенно заебали, и он уже серьёзно начинал жалеть о принятом решении. Может быть, убивать его и правда не стоило. Может быть, стоило пристрелить Джека, оставить мальчишку наверху, а самому свалить до того, как его спохватились бы. Ну, а там уже плевать, сами бы разбирались.


	8. Chapter 8

Курт обиженно сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за Блейном. Он может остаться здесь и поймать машину до Нью-Йорка, забыть нахрен обо всем, что случилось за эти дни, и сбежать. Дома он купит билет на самолет куда-нибудь в Майами или на Сейшельские острова, и улетит к черту из этой гнилой страны, где похищение подростка считается нормой. Но это будет означать, что ему придется оставить Блейна одного, и самому остаться в одиночестве, а значит, они оба будут в опасности. И как бы Курт ни вел себя, он и правда был благодарен Блейну за то, что тот спас ему жизнь. Да и за то, что он нянчился с ним все это время. Плюс ко всему, Курт чувствовал себя спокойно рядом с Блейном, что было более чем странно, но Хаммел старался не думать об этом. Как и о том, что ему даже немного понравилось то, что Блейн мог так легко подчинить его. И конечно, ему льстило то, что Блейн сказал той ночью. Что Курт заводит его. Хаммела бы пугало это, если бы еще больше не пугало то, что происходит вокруг, так что это заявление скорее подбадривало юношу, нежели пугало.  
Взяв свою сумку, Курт поплелся за Блейном, как всегда тихо и прямо за спиной мужчины. За пару дней это уже стало таким привычным, что Курт нигде не чувствовал себя более защищенным, чем за спиной Андерсона.  
— Нам еще далеко идти? — спросил Хаммел, доставая бутылку воды из сумки и делая большие, жадные глотки. Они шли уже, как казалось Курту, несколько часов, а солнце нещадно палило, и Хаммел был уверен, что у него обязательно появятся веснушки из-за этого.  
— Мы можем отдохнуть минут 10? Я очень устал, — тихо произнес Хаммел, догоняя Блейна и прислоняясь к его плечу.  
— Мы прошли метров триста, честное слово. Осталось ещё немного. Мы позавтракаем нормально в небольшом ресторанчике, который я знаю. Потом ты побудешь с вещами, я возьму нам машину, и мы проедемся до небольшого городка неподалёку, где есть торговый центр. Сегодня до ночи нам нужно успеть ещё купить одежду и некоторую… Маскировку. А на ночь опять останемся в отеле. Правда, обеспечить что-то хорошее не выйдет, потому что там будут требовать документы. Но я возьму для капризной детки люкс с джакузи в мотеле и дам двадцатку уборщице, чтобы хорошенько там прибиралась. Договорились?  
Блейн позволил себе даже приподнять уголок губ, хотя за все это время ни разу не улыбнулся Курту.  
— Триста? Мне кажется, словно я прошел километров десять, — вздохнул Курт, вытирая пот со лба. — Ты оставишь меня одного? Серьезно? Мне кажется, я теперь никогда не смогу находиться один. И слава богу, мы поедем за одеждой! Я хочу снять эти шорты, что привлекают слишком много внимания, и сменить белье, потому что я восьмой день в одних трусах. Проигнорируй это, — тихо произнес Курт, делая еще глоток воды.  
Вздохнув, Блейн забрал у Курта его сумку и повесил её на своё плечо.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду под маскировкой? Очки и накладные усы? — в недоумении спросил Хаммел, а потом слабо улыбнулся. — Да, договорились. Детка будет очень довольна и после прошлого мотеля, чистая душевая кабина будет казаться ей виллой в Мексике. — с улыбкой произнес Курт и позволил Блейну снять с него сумку.  
— Так должно быть легче. Мне казалось, ты хотя бы на дорожке бегал. Накачал же ты где-то такую задницу. Думал, выносливость есть. И не пей много воды, будет болеть живот и мне придётся нести не только сумки, но и тебя тоже, а меня это не очень привлекает, на самом деле.  
Увидев, наконец, придорожное кафе как раз возле станции аренды автомобилей, Блейн натянул на голову мальчишки капюшон и снял свои очки, надевая их на Курта.  
— Я занесу сумки и посажу тебя за столик. Сделаешь заказ и будешь ждать меня. Я хочу большую пиццу. Что не доем заберём с собой. И американо. Без сливок с одной ложкой сахара. И ещё возьми мне чего-нибудь сладкого. Я немного зависим от мучного, но ты сделаешь вид, что не слышал этого.  
— Бегать на беговой дорожке под кондиционером и ходить по колдобинам в жару, — это разные вещи. А мне казалось, тебе очень даже нравится таскать меня на руках, — тихо рассмеялся Курт и поправил очки на лице.  
— Кто бы мог подумать? Железный Блейн любит пирожные? Или чизкейк? А может тебе больше нравятся кронаты? — спрашивал Курт, медленно идя рядом с брюнетом. Кажется, сейчас, когда они накричались друг на друга, все приходило в норму. В их очень паршивую, но норму. И конечно, Хаммел не мог не заметить, что Блейн улыбнулся ему, если это, конечно, можно было назвать улыбкой. В первый раз за восемь дней. Но даже этому Хаммел был рад, и он шагнул вперед, немного обгоняя Блейна и разворачиваясь к нему лицом, начиная идти спиной вперед.  
— Там, в столовой, я услышал кое-что, что не сразу зацепилось за мой мозг, но сейчас я вспомнил. Ты дал мне очень забавное имя, — улыбнулся Курт и сунул руки в карманы. — Ты назвал меня котенком. Это очень странно и очень мило. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Блейн как тебя там, — улыбнулся Хаммел чуть сморщив нос.  
Блейн, кажется, смутился. Наверное, дело было в том, что на улице и правда было немного жарковато. Или из-за солнца. Или потому что ему все ещё нравился вид Курта в его толстовке, и шорты эти ему тоже очень нравились. Но он точно смутился, поспешил отвести взгляд в сторону, и быстро потёр переносицу двумя пальцами, чтобы мальчишка ничего не заметил.  
— Моя фамилия Андерсон. Не думаю, что тебе это что-то даст кроме известной фамилии моего брата. Да и едва ли ты сможешь это как-либо использовать в будущем. Так что теперь ты знаешь. И Китти было потому что… Я не могу называть тебя по имени на публике, это логично. Там тебя приняли за девчонку, и лучше бы так и было, потому что хмурый брюнет с какой-то девочкой не так очевидно, как хмурый брюнет со стройным юношей. Ну, а там уже Курт-Китти. На Кейт ты не тянешь. Ну и вообще смахивает на имя для проститутки, учитывая характер мотеля, в котором мы ночевали.  
Курт улыбнулся, заметив смущение Блейна, но решил промолчать, чтобы не злить брюнета. Но смущенный Андерсон заставлял Курта умиляться.  
— Блейн Андерсон. Красиво звучит. И у тебя есть брат? Еще и известный? Знаешь, мне кажется немного не честным то, что ты знаешь обо мне почти все, а я о тебе почти ничего. Только имя и теперь фамилию, — Хаммел пожал плечами, а после шире улыбнулся. Блейн, казалось, даже заикаться немного начал, расписывая Курту историю его имени, заставляя Хаммела тихо рассмеяться.  
— Ты совсем не обязан был оправдываться, Блейн. Можно было проигнорировать мой вопрос, как ты делал это раньше. Но да, мне нравится, можешь называть меня котенком, — улыбнулся Хаммел и развернулся, начиная идти лицом вперед. Он приподнял толстовку, потому что на улице было слишком жарко, и облегченно выдохнул, когда легкий ветерок коснулся его живота.  
Блейн вошёл в закусочную, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам и думая о пистолете, что все время был при нем. Он собирался бороться до последнего в любом случае. Но в закусочной было тихо и пусто.  
Блейн усадил мальчика за столик в углу, спрятал сумки под стол, и кивнул в сторону салона, куда собирался идти.  
— Очки не снимай и ни с кем, кроме официантки, не говори. Я быстро. И… Донаты. Мне нравятся шоколадные донаты. Впрочем все перечисленное до этого тоже было не так уж плохо.  
Курт вошел в закусочную следом за мужчиной, и даже не успел оглянуться, как Андерсон посадил его за столик в углу. Выслушав все указания, Хаммел кивнул и принялся ждать официантку. У него было время немного осмотреться, так что Хаммел сделал вывод, что все здесь не так уж и плохо. Чистые столы, что уже плюс, мягкие диваны, пустота и улыбчивая официантка, которая появилась через пару минут и приняла его заказ. Курт решил заказать себе салат и мокко, ведь пиццей с ним поделится Блейн, правда? Хотя Курт не собирался спрашивать разрешения.  
Как и обещал, Блейн вернулся буквально через семь минут, потому что изрядно нервничал за Курта, хоть это и было глупо. Плюхнувшись за стол, он провернул на пальце ключ от машины.  
— Деньги творят чудеса, на самом деле. Мне даже не пришлось доставать документы, только взмахнул правами и назвал левое имя. Ты уже сделал заказ? Все было тихо?

Время без Блейна тянулось слишком долго, хотя у Курта не было часов, чтобы сказать, сколько брюнета не было рядом. С каждой минутой ему становилось все более страшно, и он вздрогнул, услышав звонок колокольчика на двери, но облегченно улыбнулся, заметив там Андерсона.  
— Почему так долго? Сколько тебя не было? — зашептал Курт, стоило Блейну сесть напротив. — Я сделал заказ и все было в порядке. И больше не оставляй меня одного так надолго, хорошо?  
— Меня даже умиляет твое ощущение времени и расстояния, — заметил Блейн, бросая взгляд на часы. — Девять минут, включая время здесь, от двери до столика.  
Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе, но ему было странно, и, пожалуй, приятно, впервые в жизни быть не тем, кого бояться, от кого бегут и кого ненавидят, а тем, кого ждут и с кем чувствуют себя в безопасности. Ладно, когда-то давно он и правда таким был. А еще для Курта он был и другим. Все было так сложно переплетено и неоднозначно… Но одно он мог сказать точно, пускай и не вслух: рядом с этим мальчиком ему нравилась роль защитника больше, чем похитителя и насильника. И только бы Курт не узнал об этом… Блейн точно знал, что нет ничего хуже привязанности, влюбленности и тяги. Это чистая слабость. А он не мог быть слабым. И Курту этого тоже не позволил бы.  
— Я совершенно растерялся в этом сейчас, так что мне очень трудно оценивать время и расстояние нормально, — немного смутившись произнес Курт, потирая глаза под очками. — Девять минут без тебя это слишком много, — прошептал Хаммел, откидываясь на диван и глядя в окно. Да, он привязался к Блейну. Да, он чувствовал себя с ним в безопасности, но разве кто-то может его в этом винить? Ничего, кроме чувства благодарности Курт не чувствовал к этому мужчине. Ну, или он сам себя в этом убеждал.  
— Я взял нам Фокус две тысячи девятого года выпуска. Понимаю, что ваша королевская задница привыкла к машинам получше, но, по статистике, темно-синий фокус — самая незаметная машина в США. В общем, я думаю, на ближайший день или два она сыграет нам хорошую службу, а затем мы отдадим ее в следующем пункте. Там хороший багажник, сможем купить и сложить туда все необходимое. В общем, я доволен.  
— Пицца, салат и напитки для вас… — промурлыкала подоспевшая официантка и прогнулась в спине, улыбаясь Блейну, который совсем невольно скользнул взглядом по ее бедрам и заднице. У Курта была явно лучше, но и ее он бы с радостью отжарил. Он бы сейчас и полотенце в банке Принглс бы с радостью отжарил. Ох, ему необходимо было подрочить. Быстро переведя взгляд от девушки к лицу Курта, Блейн протянул руку за куском пиццы и впился в нее зубами.  
— Вот такой завтрак по мне! Боже, я так голоден…  
— Фокус не самая плохая машина, на самом деле, так что если в ней чисто и есть кондиционер я буду доволен. Ну, настолько, насколько это возможно, — улыбнулся Курт и посмотрел на официантку, что принесла их заказ. Чувство собственности не давало мальчику дышать, когда оно начало душить его, при взгляде на Блейна. Нет, Блейн не должен ни на кого больше так смотреть. Он должен смотреть так только на Курта. А эта размалеванная шлюха так открыто заигрывала с Андерсоном, что Курт просто кипел от злости. Хаммелу казалось, что если он ее коснется, то она сломает позвоночник, так сильно она прогнулась в спине, выпячивая свою скудную задницу.  
 _«Ну нет, крошка. Только не в мою смену_ » — пронеслось в голове у Курта, и он тактично прокашлялся, выставляя одну ногу. Пока официантка, Курт в своей голове называл ее шлюхой, просто облизывала Блейна взглядом, она отходила назад, конечно, не заметив учтиво выставленную ногу Курта.  
— О боже, вы в порядке? — взволновано спросил Курт, когда девушка рухнула на пол. Он махнул рукой, опрокидывая стакан с водой и льдом, который девушка учтиво поставила ему, как только приняла его заказ, обливая брюнетку с головы до ног.  
— Ой, простите, я такой неловкий. Извините! — успел крикнуть Хаммел, пока девушка скрывалась в служебном помещении и, стараясь скрыть удовлетворенную улыбку, принялся за салат.  
От взгляда Блейна все эти манипуляции не ускользнули, и он был в откровенном шоке. Хотя, наверное, зря. Курт был той еще сучкой с острым языком и умением постоять за себя. Наверное, Блейн просто не понимал, с чего он так повел себя с официанткой. Потому что изначально он казался вежливым. Ну, во всяком случае с посторонними людьми. Хотя… Если причиной этого стал взгляд Блейна на задницу девушки, то это было даже более чем странно. Ну какого бы черта Курту… ревновать? Злиться? Что за херня происходила с мальчишкой, который еще ночью рассказывал, что он его боится и терпеть не может. Хотя, Курт был прав, Блейн делал вид, что не слышал ничего другого, просто потому что привык, что никто ничего подобного ему не говорит. Да он и не ждал. И от Курта ждать не должен был, потому что это было его решение — спасти мальчика. И никак иначе. Так что-то, что он требовал от него благодарности и послушания, было лишь его собственным выходом психов и напряжения.  
— То есть… — Блейн закончил с куском пиццы, облизнул губы, и сделал пару глотков колы, которую Курт великодушно тоже заказал для него, — «пойди и подрочи», — процитировал он Курту, глядя в его лицо с ухмылкой, — но на официанток не пялься, потому что ты со мной? Так что ли, Китти? В жизни не поверю, что твоя нога из-под стола чудом оказалась у ног этой телки. Впрочем, сработано неплохо. Учился, наверное, по комедиям про старшую школу, где сучки-черлидеры делают подобное каждый день.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — спокойно произнес Хаммел, продолжая есть салат и делая глоток колы из стакана Андерсона. — Она совершенно случайно споткнулась, честно. Просто под столом сумки, а мои ноги немного затекли и…она просто не вовремя решила сдать назад. Думаю, если бы она не облизывала тебя взглядом, то она бы обязательно заметила мою ногу, — с улыбкой произнес Хаммел. Он сам не знал, с чем это связано, но да, он просто ненавидел, когда трогают что-то его. А Блейн был его. Каким бы он ни был, он был его.  
Блейн хмыкнул, отрывая еще один кусок пиццы и принимаясь за него, впрочем, быстро вытирая губы между укусами, и добавляя:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что подобным просто переводишь все стрелки обратно на тебя? А нам сегодня опять спать в одной кровати. И если там будет теплее, то ты останешься без толстовки. А еще скорее, мы купим тебе сегодня милую кружевную пижамку, и ты устроишь мне маленький показ мод перед сном.  
Блейн, дразнясь, демонстративно скользнул взглядом к губам Курта и его шее, а затем обратно к глазам, и плавно облизнулся.  
— И я ничему подобному не учился, тем более по фильмам. Я совершенно случайно сделал это, — произнес Курт и немного спустил очки, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Блейну.  
— Я ничего не имею против показа мод, только ты должен понимать, что на моделей можно смотреть, но нельзя трогать. Так что да, «пойди и подрочи» — самый оптимальный вариант, солнышко, — произнес Хаммел с улыбкой, взяв кусок пиццы и поймав расплавившийся сыр языком.  
Да, это было забавно. Эти игры с Блейном нравились юноше. Ему нравилось, как Блейн бродил взглядом по его телу, ему льстили слова Андерсона, что Курт заводит его, и самое странное, что Хаммелу хотелось его касаний. Почувствовать его горячие ладони на своем теле…  
Мотнув головой, Курт сделал глоток кофе и прикрыл глаза, тихо застонав от удовольствия.  
— Этот кофе действительно хорош. Особенно после того, что мы пили в той дыре. Нам долго ехать до города? — спросил Курт, в надежде перевести тему, доставая трубочку из бокала и слизывая пенку.  
— Мы не поедем в город, там слишком много копов и камер наблюдения. Они будут искать кого-то похожего на нас и ловить. Там уже сейчас могут быть развешены объявления о поиске тебя и прочее дерьмо. И если бы это были реальные копы, или если бы им можно было доверять — я бы отдал тебя. Но я слишком хорошо знаю систему этих правильных и порядочных для виду людей изнутри.  
Блейн закончил с очередным куском пиццы, наедаясь, допил колу и взял кофе, щуря немного глаза.  
— Значит, любой коп может быть купленным? — тихо спросил Хаммел, продолжая заниматься тем, чем он и занимался до этого. Он внимательно слушал, что ему говорил Блейн, и удивленно поднял брови, не понимая, о чем тот говорит. Хаммел делал так всегда, чтобы не создавать шума в кафе или ресторане, где он находился, но, кажется, на Блейна это подействовало немного по-другому.  
Хаммел немного нервно сглотнул и вытер губы от кофейной пенки и взбитых сливок, что были на самом верху напитка.  
— Мы поедем в торговый центр под городом, там же и найдем мотель. Неподалеку. А машину оставим не на парковке, правда, это будет слишком очевидно. И вещи с собой заберем. А ты, если не перестанешь вести себя так, точно будешь оттрахан, Китти, — Блейн выделил последнее слово, сжимая зубы и переводя взгляд от языка Курта к его глаза. Разозлить Блейна было проще простого, а мальчишка явно понятия не имел, что делать с мужчиной, доведенным до края. Правильно играть он не умел, он нарывался. Как минимум потому, что разъяренного быка в конце пути ничего не ждало, а Курту стоило позаботиться об этом.  
— Впрочем, если это именно то, чего ты хочешь, всегда можешь просто сказать. Я, может быть, и не планировал приставать к тебе после того потрясения и все такое, но если ты сам захочешь секса, то я всегда к твоим услугам. Правда, напомню, что я все еще не особенный, музыку с телефона включать не буду, и за розами не побегу тоже, — буркнул Блейн, делая несколько глотков крепкого кофе и доставая пачку сигарет, чтобы покурить по дороге до машины, так как им стоило уже собираться.  
Курт немного нахмурился, когда Блейн сказал, что они не поедут в город. Где они тогда смогут купить нормальную одежду? И что он имел ввиду, когда говорил, что слишком хорошо знает эту систему?  
— Ты злишься потому что хочешь, или потому что не перепадает? — спросил Хаммел, откидываясь на диван и с улыбкой складывая руки на груди. — Но если вдруг я захочу секса, за отсутствием вариантов, я обязательно обращусь к тебе, — произнес Хаммел, допивая свой кофе и снова поднимая трубочку к губам. Кажется, Курт сам не понимал, чего он хочет, но продолжал действовать на нервы Андерсону, изучая того. Его поведение, действия. Что же Блейн будет делать, снова возьмет его силой? Курту казалось что Андерсон не настолько глуп, чтобы снова так перепугать мальчишку. Но, так же Хаммел прекрасно понимал, что Блейн не из тех людей, кто умеет много терпеть. Тем более, он должен быть наказан за взгляды на официантку. Пусть Курт никогда не признается в этом, но это было…неприятно. Ведь он уже привык к Блейну и не собирался ни с кем им делиться.  
Хаммел закатил глаза и поставил бокал на стол, складывая руки на груди.  
— Ты не прекратишь обижаться на это, правда? — Спросил Курт, когда брюнет снова поднял тему «особенного».  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я имел ввиду, и почему я это сказал. Так что хватит об этом. Так…ты поел? Мы можем идти? — спросил Курт.  
— Может быть, мне просто нравится дразнить тебя, — хмыкнул Блейн, решив, что ему и правда стоит заткнуться на этот счёт, если он не хочет начать казаться обидчивой девочкой. Эту роль все-таки стоило отдать Курту.  
Курт вздернул одну бровь и улыбнулся. Ну конечно, просто дразнить. Он сложил остатки пиццы в бумажный пакет и засунул все в сумку, пока Блейн расплачивался с уже сухой официанткой. Сухой в прямом и переносном смысле: она даже взгляда ни на одного из них не бросила.  
Кивнув, Блейн отдал деньги подошедшей официантке, которая успела сменить форму и не смотрела теперь ни на Курта, ни на Блейна. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот тощий мальчишка, который выглядел даже младше своих лет, умел так расправляться с «врагами». Хотя, конечно, все это было смешно, и вовсе не на том уровне, на котором работал Блейн.  
Подхватив их сумки, мужчина направился к выходу. Он первым выпустил мальчика, провожая его взглядом, и снова отмечая, что да, задница у него куда лучше, чем у той девчонки. Ему нравились шорты на Курте, но сейчас он начинал думать, что, может быть, стоило бы надеть на него что-то более скромное. И нет, конечно, Блейн не ревновал, но зачем привлекать лишние взгляды?  
Пройдя вперед Курт, как обычно, засунул руки в карманы толстовки. Это было даже немного странно, но он чувствовал себя так комфортно в вещах Блейна. И не только в вещах, но Курт предпочитал об этом не думать.  
Подкурив и глубоко затянувшись, Блейн закинул вещи в багажник машины, и открыл дверь перед Куртом, кивая садиться в машину. Сам он забрался на водительское сидение через пару минут, выбросив окурок.  
По кивку, Хаммел послушно сел в машину, открыв окно и наблюдая за Блейном. Этот мужчина вызывал в нем такие противоречивые чувства. В одну минуту Курту хотелось разбить его кудрявую голову, а в другую — завернуться в его теплые руки и прижиматься ближе, так близко, чтобы дышать было трудно. Это похоже на влюбленность? Курт надеялся, что нет.  
— Ты уже знаешь, что именно хочешь купить? Помимо наших «маскарадных» нарядов мы можем взять что-то необходимое. Ну, белье, например. Позволишь мне выбрать для тебя несколько кружевных трусиков, а? — шепнул Блейн, потянувшись к мальчику и останавливаясь у самого его лица. Правда, вместо поцелуя он лишь пристегнул Курта и самодовольно улыбнулся, потому что готов был поспорить, что на щечках пленника расцвёл румянец. Он делал его таким… Милым. И таким Курт нравился ему куда больше, чем стервозным и злым.  
Впрочем, его все это не касалось.  
Когда Андерсон оказался слишком близко, у Курта дыхание сбилось. Неужели Андерсон его поцелует? Это будет его первый поцелуй. Он облизал пересохшие губы и разочарованно выдохнул, когда Блейн отстранился. Он надеялся, что Блейн не услышал этого вздоха, и почувствовал, как щеки стали гореть. О, нет, только не это. Не хватало еще покраснеть перед этим кретином.  
— Конечно, солнышко. Думаю, если ты расщедришься, — начал Хаммел, в точности повторяя действия Блейна. — То сможешь выбрать мне пару чулков, — шепнул Хаммел и отстранился. Да, Андерсон, эта игра может быть для двоих.  
Блейн поморщился, а затем закатил глаза. Ему не казалось сексуальным, когда Курт дерзил или повторял за ним. И тем более, когда считал, что они могут играть на равных. Блейну вообще нравилась покорность. И смущение. И натуральность по части эмоций. Когда-то очень давно, конечно, потому что от проституток чего-то подобного он не ждал и не требовал.  
— Тебе стоит запомнить, что подобные прозвища — для деток вроде тебя, а не для меня. Будешь называть меня подобным образом — будешь говорить со стеной ближайший час, — строго заметил мужчина, заводя машину и выезжая с парковки. Он не переставал смотреть по сторонам, думая, что любая полицейская машина для них может оказаться последней. Точнее, у Курта ещё был некоторый шанс, пусть и небольшой, очень небольшой, а вот у Блейна так точно нет.  
— И да, раз уж ты спрашиваешь, то хоть корсеты и пробки в задницу. Только не забывай, что если ты уже начинаешь играть, то обратно дороги не будет. А пока что мне не нравится, как ты себя ведёшь. Вся эта дерзость и попытки быть со мной на равных… — Блейн скривился, — меня такое не заводит. Я люблю, когда мой партнёр полностью покорный и ласковый, отвечает мне «да, сэр» или, в твоём случае, мне бы подошло «папочка»…  
Блейн хмыкнул и добавил немного газу, поглядывая на часы и решая, что можно проехать немного больше, чем он планировал изначально, чтобы скорее добраться до Огайо. Хотя, старый дом его родителей на окраине Сиэттла ему все равно нравился больше. Нарядить бы Курта в вязаные гольфы с милыми шариками и свитер крупной вязки на голое тело, который спадал бы с одного плеча, но легко приподнялся на заднице… Черт. Он злился и раздражался на Курта просто от того, что чувствовал в себе слабость. Они достаточно мило пообедали или позавтракали, и теперь ему казалось, что расстояние между ними непозволительно уменьшилось, а, значит, необходимо было увеличить его обратно.  
Курт громко рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он поджал ноги и положил подбородок на свои колени.  
— Ты такой смешной, Блейн. Я могу говорить и со стеной, мне от этого не станет хуже, а вот тебя продолжит раздражать мой голос, — улыбнулся Курт, но отвернулся к окну. Он не хотел, чтобы Блейн заметил, как его расстроили эти слова, хотя Курт сам не знал, почему. Мыслей в голове почти не было, только громкий голос Блейна продолжал звучать рядом.  
— Думаю, я откажусь от всех твоих предложений. И от чулков, — с улыбкой произнес Хаммел. Наверное, он надеялся, что Блейн будет тем, с кем Курт сможет не надевать маски и просто…быть собой, но нет. И с Блейном нужна некая маска «покорного мальчишки», если забыть о той маске «сучки», которую приходилось надевать постоянно, чтобы не расплакаться от стресса.  
— И да, покорность не по мне. И я не твой партнер, — продолжил с улыбкой говорить Курт, отворачиваясь к окну.  
И почему все это было так неприятно? В груди будто сдавило, и смотреть на мужчину совершенно не хотелось. Ну и почему с ними все так сложно?  
Открыв окно, Курт вздохнул и улыбнулся свежему воздуху, ветру, что бил в лицо, немного остужая его горящие щеки. И на что он рассчитывал, начиная эту глупую игру?  
Потянувшись, Хаммел включил радио, и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь музыкой и свежим воздухом.


	9. Chapter 9

Несмотря на то, что Блейн видел, что задел Курта, извиняться он не планировал, и на то было множество причин. Первая — он говорил правду. Его возбуждала покорность, большие глаза, глядящие снизу вверх, сжатые коленки и нежное смущённое хныканье в ответ на прикосновения. То, что Курт, не имея никакого опыта и будучи всего лишь ребёнком, пытался строить из себя дерзкого и сексуального, ему не нравилось.  
Вторая — ему и не нужно было, чтобы Курт ему нравился. Или он Курту. Может быть, Блейн и не был самым плохим человеком в мире, но он точно не был парой для Курта. Ни в одной из существующих Вселенных и уж точно не в этом мире. К чему все это тогда? Разговоры о сексе, обсуждение предпочтений. Блейн мог бы трахнуть Курта даже будь он толстым волосатым мужиком, просто потому что секс — это секс. А никаких отношений у них не было и быть не могло.  
Спустя полчаса молчания в дороге, Блейн остановил автомобиль на парковке загородного торгового центра и вышел первым, чтобы достать пачку долларов из сумки.  
Хаммел расслабился и даже немного задремал в машине. Все в эти дни было так трудно, что Курт немного устал от этих игр, от этих побегов. Он открыл глаза, когда Андерсон остановил машину и вышел вслед за ним, потягиваясь после долгого сидения.  
— У нас есть час, не больше. Не нужно особенно светиться перед камерами. Держаться ближе ко мне, будем снова изображать парочку. В первом же магазине сменим одежду, чтобы, опять же, не мелькать на камерах. И зайдём в продуктовый возьмём что-то поесть, чтобы не искать кафе возле мотеля. Хорошо? На броди между рядами часами. Зашли, взяли необходимое, вышли, — дал он указания Курту, когда тот вышел из машины, и Блейн смог закрыть её на сигнализацию.  
— Хорошо. На какую сумму я могу рассчитывать? И мне нужен мой кошелек, если можно, — вздохнул Хаммел, потирая глаза и надевая очки и капюшон. Он взял бутылку воды из сумки и бросил ее обратно в машину. Кажется, от легкой дремоты голова стала болеть еще сильнее.  
Пройдя в торговый центр за Блейном, Хаммел немного ссутулился, стараясь следовать по пятам за мужчиной. Мысли о Блейне никак не отпускали его. Андерсон хочет покорного, чтобы тот не играл с ним, а беспрекословно выполнял все его приказы, но Курт не такой. Так же, Хаммелу хотелось Блейна. Этого властного, строгого мужчину, который мог управлять им, когда другие не могут. А других ему и не хотелось слушать. Так же, как и умирать, не познав все прелести интимной жизни. Ведь, да ладно, давайте смотреть правде в глаза, не факт, что они вернутся домой. Не факт, что завтра в это время они вообще будут живы. А Курту, конечно, хотелось узнать чего-то нового. И если кто-то и сможет научить его, то это Блейн.  
Заметив, что мужчина остановился, наверное, ожидая от него ответа, Хаммел тряхнул головой и понял, что пропустил мимо ушей все, что говорил ему Блейн.  
— Прости, что? Я немного задумался.  
— Я напомнил тебе не пользоваться никакими карточками, иначе нас найдут раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать «платиновая». И ещё я спросил, как долго мы будем идти мимо всех магазинов. Я не особенно разбираюсь в этом, но, думаю, там было пару неплохих марок, где мы могли бы приобрести одежду, — пробурчал Блейн, ощущая непонятную ревность относительно задумчивости Курта. Он ведь не о нем думал. И хорошо, конечно, но все-таки не о нем. И хорошо и обидно. И что за черт вообще творился с его эмоциями, когда этот мальчик был рядом? Блейн так привык быть холодным и равнодушным. Учился хранить молчание и не выдавать чувств даже движением брови, а рядом с Куртом превращался… В прежнего себя. Давно потерянного и забытого, как ему хотелось. И Блейн планировал вытравить это из себя. Точно.  
— Да, я помню, — кивнул Курт, и вздохнул, оглянувшись. Да, они действительно прошли уже много хороших магазинов, но за час, Хаммел надеялся, что они успеют заглянуть в некоторые. Он видел, как Блейн нахмурился, но не придавал этому большого значения. Блейн всегда хмурился. Курт его всегда чем-то не устраивал.  
— Идём, — уверенно заявил он, беря мальчика под руку и затаскивая в первый попавшийся бутик.  
— Как мило. Берём, — ткнул он пальцем в парные толстовки для парня и девушки с дополняющими друг друга принтами. — Ты же помнишь, что будешь Китти, верно? Придётся добавить в твой наряд больше короткого и яркого. А ещё… Гольфы, — Блейн скользнул взглядом по ногам Курта, в который раз за последние сутки, и утвердительно кивнул. — Выбирай гольфы. Узкие джинсы. Короткие шорты. Милые толстовки и футболки. Затем белье, шляпы, разные формы очков, шарфы и платки. Побольше такого, что скрывает лицо, можно комбинировать и создавать новые стили. А ещё помоги мне. Готов поспорить, что по части одежды ты все-таки меня превосходишь.  
— Ты серьезно? Я думал, что хоть сейчас я куплю себе что-то нормальное и прекращу ходить в этом образе шлюхи, — вздохнул Хаммел и огляделся. Он слушал Андерсона, качая головой. Он ведь не серьезно, правда? Но при взгляде на Блейна, Курт понял, что все серьезно. Закатив глаза, Курт пошел по рядам. Он быстро прикидывал размер вещей для себя и для Андерсона, и остановился, заметив короткие штаны и ярко-желтую футболку-поло. Если Блейн может сделать из него шлюху, то Курт может сделать из него мальчишку? Хаммел посмотрел на размер, и отдал все в руки своему личному «носильщику».  
— Держи, это для тебя. И это. И подберем галстук-бабочку, — произнес Курт и пошел дальше. Побродив еще немного, Курт выбрал для себя узкие черные джинсы, джинсовые шорты с высокой талией, пару футболок с глупым принтом, которые никогда не позволил бы купить себе в обычной жизни, и несколько рубашек. Для Блейна он выбирал обтягивающие джинсы, короткие брюки, футболки-поло и несколько толстовок.  
— На кассу, — пробубнил Хаммел, оглядываясь по сторонам и подходя к кассе. Там он выбрал несколько пар гольф, как Андерсон и просил, и две пары очков. Черные и розовые рай-бэны. Блейн усмехнулся его выбору, пока не догадываясь, что розовая пара очков для него. Еще для Блейна он выбрал зеркальные авиаторы. Да, этот нахал будет выглядеть в них просто крышесносно.  
Когда Андерсон расплатился, Курт отправился в примерочную, ведь Блейн велел ему переодеться еще в самом начале. Курт надел на себя нежно-розовые, капроновые чулки, что доходили до середины бедра, шорты с высокой талией, и белую худи с Русалочкой. Завершив образ черными очками, Хаммел вышел к брюнету. — Ну как тебе? — спросил Курт, покрутившись вокруг. — Нужна еще обувь, но это ничего, мы купим. А ты не собираешься переодеваться?

Блейн особенно не обращал внимание на то, что выбирает Курт, потому что одежду для себя планировал покупать в других магазинах и явно не в подобной цветовой гамме. Правда, когда мальчишка ушел за шторку примерочной, Блейн открыл свой пакет и закатил глаза от одного только вида его содержимого. Ну уж нет. Они придерживаются образа детка-папочка, а не долбоеб и шлюшка среднего пола.  
Впрочем, образ Курту шел. Как и любой другой, наверное. Если им придется затем снова менять стиль, на мальчишке будут отлично сидеть и кожаные брюки с высокими сапогами. Или спортивные штаны с висящей промежностью, словно в нее сходили в туалет. И бикини. И любая другая одежда.  
Блейну даже пришлось встряхнуть головой, чтобы перестать пялиться на тело Курта. Все-таки это работало против него и тело само реагировало еще до того, как включался мозг.  
Хотя, они ведь играли роли, а значит, и ему стоило быть более мирным, а не угрюмым шкафом рядом.  
— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, детка, — заметил Блейн, выдавливая ломанную улыбку, но вполне искренне обнимая талию Курта и притягивая мальчика к себе, чтобы поцеловать в щеку, тем самым заставляя девушку-консультанта вздохнуть с легким налетом зависти.  
Курт удивленно поднял брови, когда Андерсон собственнически притянул его к себе за талию, но после легко улыбнулся, почувствовав поцелуй в щеку.  
— Но нет, я не планирую надевать то, что в пакете. Одежду для меня купим в другом бутике. Потому что если я надену то, что ты выбрал, то я буду похож на педика-попугая, а я должен быть твоим взрослым хмурым папочкой. К тому же, такие наряды подошли бы для мальчика лет двадцати, а мне, чтобы ты понимал, тридцать лет, и меньше всего на свете мне хочется выглядеть придурком. А теперь пошли.  
— Я выбрал это для тебя, чтобы ты сменил свой стиль охранника. Ведь они ищут парня и мужчину, а не парня и юную леди, — тихо усмехнулся Курт.  
Рука Блейна скользнула в задний карман шортов мальчика и сжала его ягодицу, а второй рукой он подхватил оставшиеся пакеты и направился к выходу из бутика.  
Курт закусил губу, чувствуя мурашки по всему телу, когда рука Андерсона сжалась на его ягодице, и улыбнулся консультанту, что провожала их немного завистливым взглядом. Ему теперь всегда придется отгонять девок от Блейна? Серьезно?  
— О. Магазин белья. Позволишь мне выбрать что-то для тебя? — поинтересовался Блейн, наклоняя голову и ухмыляясь уголком губ.  
Тихо рассмеявшись, Курт зашел в магазин белья.  
— Если ты так хочешь. Ведь ты только об этом просишь меня уже пол дня, — произнес Хаммел, счастливо вздохнув при взгляде на белье.  
Выбор белья всегда был важным для Курта, поэтому он, не торопясь, проходил по рядам, хотя Блейн просил его об обратном. Тем более, мысли Курта просто просили его об одиночестве, потому что рядом с Блейном они отключались насовсем. Неужели его и правда угораздило влюбиться в этого неотесанного мужлана? Нет. И его совсем не трогает эта улыбка Блейна. Его сердце совсем не бьется в тысячи раз быстрее, когда Блейн находится слишком близко. По его телу совсем не бегут мурашки от легких касаний Блейна, когда тот, проходя мимо, легко обнимает его за талию или проводит теплой, широкой ладонью по заднице парня. И конечно, в его трусиках совсем не становится влажно, когда Хаммел представляет, как Блейн умеет пользоваться своими пальцами и чему он сможет научить Курта. Тем более, что с пальцами Блейна Курту уже довелось познакомиться лично. И черт возьми, если еще вчера вечером это пугало его, то сегодня заставляло волноваться уже совсем иначе. Что это было? Гормоны? Или Блейн прав, и Курт просто легкомысленная…  
Тряхнув головой, Курт вернулся к белью, взяв несколько трусиков, и вернулся к Андерсону, что уже ждал его на кассе.  
— Выбрал что-то для меня, солнышко? — улыбнулся Хаммел, глядя на Блейна, а после взглянув на хмурую продавщицу. — Все в порядке?  
Блейн перевел взгляд с Курта на кассу и в буквальном смысле потупил взгляд, шаркая носком по полу и задумчиво поднимая глаза к потолку. Он двигался быстро. И сам не понял, как все случилось. Просто к нему подошла консультант, он указал на Курта, она помогла ему определить размер, а потом он просто смотрел на все эти модели и в каждой видел Курта. Он буквально ничего не мог с собой сделать и отдавал все на кассу. И отдавал. И отдавал…  
— С вас четыре тысячи долларов, — улыбнувшись, проговорила девушка на кассе, и Блейн быстро протянул ей их.  
— Круглая сумма. Как хорошо, — выдавил он из себя, стараясь не смотреть на Курта, а затем заплатил и за его покупку тоже. Когда девушка поднялась и отдала ему четыре огромных фирменных пакета, Блейн с невинным видом добавил их к тем, что были из магазинов одежды, и только когда они вышли из бутика, медленно повернул голову к Курту, хлопая ресницами и нарочито стараясь нахмуриться, чтобы выглядеть более серьезно. Но улыбка так и рвалась из него от мысли, что он заставит, а он заставит Курта показать хотя бы часть всего этого. Кружево, шелк, ленты… Короткие корсеты, тонкие чулки, трусики-шорты и трусики-стринги. Трусики с бантиками и прорезями между ног, а еще такие с вырезанным сердечком на заднице…  
— Сколько? — удивленно спросил Хаммел, поглядывая на Андерсона, что расплачивался, избегая его взгляда. — Спустить четыре тысячи на трусы…кто из нас тут еще девчонка, — пробурчал Хаммел, когда они выходили из магазина. То, как невинно старался выглядеть Андерсон, заставляло Курта улыбаться. А его искренняя улыбка вообще выбила воздух из легких юноши.  
— В общем, должен сказать, что я увлекся. Предлагаю зайти в еще один магазин, там добрать одежды для меня, шарфы и шляпы для нас обоих, а затем отнести вещи в машину. Можем вернуться в продуктовый за чем-то на ужин, а можем все-таки заехать куда-то перед мотелем и перекусить.  
— Увлекся? Серьезно? — тихо рассмеялся Хаммел и покачал головой. — Я хотел еще купить обувь и предложить разделиться, но, боюсь, ты вернешься в магазин белья и спустишь еще четыре тысячи на трусы, — произнес Курт, проходя в магазин и сразу оглядываясь. Он взял пару темных водолазок с высоким горлом, несколько рубашек, темные и светлые джинсы, пару классических брюк, пиджаки и футболки. Отдав все это Блейну, Хаммел набрал еще пару толстовок для Блейна, которые потом он будет надевать сам, ведь ему очень нравится, как он смотрится в вещах Андерсона. И то, как Андерсон смотрит на него в этих вещах. Взяв еще пару нормальных, мужских, вещей для себя, Курт прошел на кассу.  
— Вот это. Еще я хочу посмотреть запонки, — сказал Хаммел кассирше, что, как обычно, поедала Андерсона взглядом. Закатив глаза, Курт пощелкал пальцами перед носом у девушки, привлекая как ее внимание, так и внимание Блейна.  
— Запонки, — повторил Курт, складывая руки на груди и глядя на Блейна. Он перевел взгляд на стеллаж с запонками, и выбрал несколько пар, которые подходили к рубашкам для Блейна.  
Когда Андерсон расплатился и они вышли из магазина, Курт направился к магазину с обувью.  
— Сейчас я выберу для тебя хорошую обувь. Что-то легкое, но классическое. Раз уж ты затеял эту игру с папочкой, то ты и выглядеть должен как папочка, — произнес Курт, отдавая Андерсону коробочку с запонками.  
Блейн пробубнил себе что-то под нос, потому что не мог спорить с Куртом на этот счет. И потому что ему все еще было неловко от того, сколько денег он потратил на белье, ведь теперь Курт точно понимал, о чем Блейн думает и как ему на самом деле нравится тело этого мальчика.  
— Ты такой деловой, я прямо не могу… — буркнул все-таки вслух Блейн, и, войдя в магазин обуви, поставил их пакеты у стены, потому что таскать их становилось уже непросто.  
Пока Курт выбирал для них обувь, Андерсон со скучающим видом разглядывал полки, консультантов, и какие-то картины на стенах. Он бы сидел так еще полчаса или сколько нужно было времени Курту, но его внимание привлекло движение со стороны.  
Резко повернув голову, Блейн распахнул глаза. Конечно, это еще ничего не означало. Конечно, не было причин паниковать. Это просто охрана, или патруль, или что угодно, но вид копов вызывал у него автоматическую реакцию.  
Выбрав еще одни легкие, черные кеды и высокие белые кроссовки для себя, Курт принялся выбирать обувь для Андерсона. Конечно, он взял для него и кеды, и туфли, и мокасины.  
Курт как раз принес коробку и поставил на пол рядом с Блейном, когда мужчина схватил его за руку и рывком усадил верхом на свои бедра. Сжав талию мальчика одной рукой, второй он натянул на них обоих капюшон толстовки Курта и охнул, случайно ударив мальчика в лоб, не рассчитав силы.  
Тихо ойкнув от резкого падения, Курт охнул еще и от удара в лоб. Но заметив, как близко теперь Андерсон, Курт готов был забыть все, что угодно, кроме того мужчины, что крепко обнимал его и прятался с ним под одним капюшоном.  
— Прости, — прошептал Блейн. — Там копы и лучше перестраховаться, — так же тихо добавил он, ощущая волну жара, пробежавшую по телу от веса мальчика на его бедрах и от того, как его дыхание обожгло губы Блейна.  
— Ничего, просто надо было предупредить, — шепнул Курт в ответ, легко улыбнувшись. Он, кажется, забыл как дышать, ведь губы Блейна были так близко, а рука спускалась все ниже, заставляя Курта немного прогнуться в спине и двинуться ближе на бедрах мужчины. Как бы он хотел сейчас поцеловать Блейна. Так сильно, что с ума сойти можно.  
Блейн, словно читая его мысли, прикрыл глаза и двинулся вперед, заставляя Хаммела задержать дыхание, а его сердце колотиться, как сумасшедшее.  
Для Блейна это было так, словно он залпом выпил стакан текилы. Пьяняще. Ускользающий контроль. Блейн сам не понял, как прикрыл глаза и в полумраке чужого капюшона потянулся вперед, нежно мазнув по губами мальчика и почти касаясь их, когда за спиной раздалось покашливание и скромный голос парня-консультанта. Невесомое касание губ, оно даже на поцелуй не было похоже, но будоражило невероятно. Словно по телу Курта пустили разряд тока, что приносил наслаждения с каждым ударом в каждую клеточку. Но этому не суждено было долго длиться.  
— Простите, но у нас такое не разрешено… Вы не могли бы…  
«Дай нам одну гребанную минуту!» — прокричал в голове Хаммел, опуская свои губы на такие мягкие, такие манящие губы брюнета. Это длилось всего пару секунд, но Курту хватило этого, чтобы окончательно все понять для себя.  
— Да, конечно, простите. — неловко произнес Курт, прокашливаясь и оглянувшись, слез с Андерсона. — Вот эти должны подойти тебе по размеру. Примерь и можем идти, — тихо произнес Курт, обращаясь уже к Блейну, чувствуя, как горят его щеки, и благодаря того же Андерсона за то, что тот велел ему купить очки, и Курт мог спокойно спрятать глаза. Юноша прошел на кассу, расплачиваясь за свою обувь из своего кошелька, и, взяв пакеты, смиренно ждал Блейна.  
 _Если я вернусь в Нью-Йорк, то напишу книгу: «Как влюбиться за два дня. Пособие от Кретина Хаммела.» Я просто полный идиот. И я влюблен_ , — снова произнес в своей голове Курт, и неловко закусил губу, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Блейна.


	10. Chapter 10

Блейн понимал, что происходит какая-то ерунда, и понимал, что происходит она с обоими. Он готов был руку отдать на отсечение, что Курт чувствовал тоже самое в преддверии возможного поцелуя. И это было совершенно неправильно. И непозволительно. В этом всем было столько всяких «но», что можно было написать целую книгу.  
И при этом глупая часть Блейна кричала: «Ты завтра можешь не проснуться, зачем отказывать себе и Курту в этом?»  
К тому же, вероятность, что он и правда не проснётся, была выше, чем у обратного исхода. У него все равно не было будущего. Но Курт… Стоило ли втягивать его в это и заставлять до конца своих дней помнить о своём первом половом партнёре как о парне, которого прихлопнули после некоторого времени, которое они провели вместе? Он нечасто думал о других людях, но для Курта ему правда хотелось кого-то особенного. Может быть, он и был избалованной мелкой сучкой, но он не был плохим, как минимум, в силу возраста. Просто еще не успел нагрешить. И он не заслуживал того, что предполагал Блейн в качестве любовника. Но как он мог себе отказать?  
Не глядя, Блейн стащил со стойки с аксессуарами практически все версии шарфов, платков, шапок и кепок, что были там, прихватил несколько пар обуви, что подошла ему, и рассчитался.  
— Ты не сказал насчёт ужина. Думаю, нам пора идти в машину и ехать к мотелю. Лучше до темна уже найти место на ночь, — заметил Блейн, не забыв забрать все их пакеты и останавливаясь рядом с мальчиком. Напряжение можно было почувствовать в воздухе, и Блейну до одури хотелось коснуться Курта даже под видом их прикрытия, но в то же время ему казалось, что если он тронет юношу, то все полетит в тартарары.  
— Я хотел бы приготовить что-нибудь, но сомневаюсь, что в каком-то мотеле есть кухня в номере. Но мы можем заглянуть в продуктовый, если ты хочешь. Если нет, то, конечно, поехали, — тихо ответил Хаммел, забрав несколько пакетов у Блейна, и тихо следуя рядом с мужчиной. Напряжение между ними можно было потрогать руками, а Андерсон, кажется, стал шарахаться от него, как от огня. Расстояние между ними становилось все больше, как бы Курт ни старался приблизиться к мужчине. Вздохнув, Хаммел понял, что это бесполезно. Блейн жалеет. Поцелуя даже не было, но Андерсон жалел. Конечно, ведь маленький, неловкий Курт, не смог даже поцеловать его. Может, он именно этого и ждал? Решительного шага от Курта? А Хаммел так испугался, что смог прижать свои губы к чужим лишь на пару секунд, и отпрыгнул, начиная краснеть. Господи, какой же он идиот.  
Бросив пакеты с вещами на заднее сиденье, Курт, как обычно, сел вперед, и пристегнулся. Он потянулся, взяв один из пакетов из магазина белья, что выбрал для него Блейн, и заглянул в него, когда Андерсон сел рядом и завел машину. Его глаза и рот раскрылись, когда первое, что увидел Курт, были сплошные веревочки и кусочек ткани. Серьезно?  
Курт перевел взгляд на Блейна, но тот делал вид, что сосредоточенно ведет машину, хотя его легкая улыбка выдавала его в потрохами. Хаммел продолжил копаться в пакете, иногда улыбаясь. Там было разное белье: красивые кружевные трусики, трусики с бантами, шелковое белье. Господи, Андерсон даже купил ему шорты для сна. Да, а наверх Курт наденет одну из футболок мужчин. Может, он даже не будет надевать эти самые шорты под низ.  
Задумавшись о ночи, Курт тихо вздохнул. Как бы Блейн ни старался игнорировать то, что между ними, он должен был понимать, что эта ночь будет трудной. Им предстоит спать в одной постели, скорее всего, и даже если Блейн снова решит спать в кресле, Курт снова скажет, что ему холодно, тоскливо, одиноко, жарко, страшно; в общем, Хаммел придумает миллион причин, лишь бы Блейн снова прижимал его к себе. Может, ночью их притяжение снова сработает на них, и Блейн все-таки поцелует его? Потому что Курт не хотел ничего так сильно, как этого поцелуя. И он чувствовал себя из-за этого таким глупым и жалким, как никогда.  
— Если мы переживем эту ночь, то сколько нам еще добираться до Лаймы? Несколько дней? — спросил Курт, уже представляя эти ночи в мотелях, что он проведет в объятиях Андерсона, разделяя с ним ленивые поцелуи.  
— Да. Мы могли бы доехать быстрее, но приходится петлять, оставлять и менять машины, чтобы наш след было сложнее выследить. Хотя я все еще считаю, что при желании босс бы вынес нам обоим мозги уже через полчаса после того, как Джек подал ему сигнал. Хотя… Мы оставили его без машины и средств связи. Впрочем, опять же, через сутки босс бы уже отправил к нему кого-то. В общем, все сложно. И я подумал, что если мы возьмем отдельный домик, то там будет кухня. Я не ожидал, что ты умеешь готовить, но если это так…  
Блейн на секунду повернулся к Курту, сдерживая смешок от вида, с которым Курт пытается разобраться в черных трусиках со множеством лент, которые обвязываются вокруг тела. Во всяком случае, так объяснила ему девушка-консультант. Интересно, что скажет он о белоснежной ночной рубашке с крылышками на спине и таком же пеньюаре? Конечно, Блейн понимал, что это слишком, и взял его даже скорее шутки ради, но он в то же время представил Курта в нем и в белых чулках…  
Блять, да он даже сейчас не мог думать об этом так, чтобы член в брюках не дергался.  
Подрочить. Он просто обязан подрочить, или кончит, прикоснувшись к Курту в следующий раз.  
— Ничего, я лишь надеюсь, что мы доберемся до Лаймы невредимыми. Это все, что теперь меня волнует, — тихо ответил Хаммел, потирая глаза и глядя на трусики с кучей длинных лент, в которых он, разумеется, запутался. Как это вообще надевать? Тряхнув головой, Хаммел положил все обратно и бросил пакет на заднее сиденье. — Может, он просто решил отпустить нас? Или…подумал, что я слишком напуган, чтобы разводить бучу вокруг всего этого? Потому что я действительно напуган, — тихо произнес Курт и поджал ноги, прижимая колени к груди.  
— Если ты приготовишь нам ужин. А затем покажешь кое-что из покупок… То что ты хочешь в ответ от меня? Обычно мне нравится, когда меня обслуживают, но я буду чувствовать, что должен тебе, если получу такой великолепный вечер. Причем… Несмотря на все обстоятельства, он правда будет лучше, чем любой другой за последние… годы.  
Блейн не стал говорить конкретную дату, когда вся его жизнь скатилась в канаву, но он, разумеется, ее помнил.  
— Я…мог бы показать тебе что-нибудь из покупок, только не очень откровенное. И ты ничего мне не должен, господи, Блейн, ты спас мою жизнь и продолжаешь это делать. Но если ты настаиваешь, то я, пожалуй, оставлю это желание себе на лучшее время. Пока не могу ничего придумать, — легко улыбнулся Хаммел, глядя на Андерсона. — Ты давно не ел домашнюю еду? Я люблю готовить и я действительно умею делать это. Когда мама умерла, нам с отцом нужно было как-то жить, и…так я научился готовить. Может, скажешь мне, что ты любишь, и я приготовлю это? Только не морепродукты, пожалуйста, я их не переношу. Испечь тебе пирог? Ты же любишь мучное, я помню. Или… я могу сделать пиццу? В общем, выбирай и скажи мне, я приготовлю, — улыбнулся Хаммел, положив руку под щеку.  
— Тогда все-таки остановимся еще возле супермаркета и купишь продукты. Потому что возле мотелей обычно только магазинчики на заправках, а кроме пива и чипсов там ничего нет. Кстати… Может, вина?  
Блейн понимал, что алкоголь в их случае — минное поле. Вновь была целая сотня «но», следуя которым, он не мог и прикасаться к нему. Но он всего лишь человек, и как человеку ему хотелось расслабиться.  
— Конечно, я бы не отказался немного расслабиться. А что, как не вино, поможет нам сделать это? — тихо произнес Курт, не в силах оторвать глаз от Блейна. Он был невероятно красив, и как Курт этого раньше не замечал? Они были вместе уже больше недели, и теперь Курту казалось, что они просто теряли время. Не развивался ли у него часом Стокгольмский синдром?  
Курт выглянул в окно и указал Блейну на супермаркет.  
— Давай купим все там. Выбрал, что хочешь?  
— Я тоже не люблю морепродукты, — негромко заметил Блейн, задумчиво поглядывая на Курта в то время, как парковал машину поближе ко входу. Он кое-что знал о семье Хаммела в силу обстоятельств, но никогда не думал о нем, как о человеке, ребенке. Он никогда не думал о тех, кто был его работой. И не думал бы, если бы убил его. Он бы просто снился ему, вероятно. Каждую чертову ночь. А теперь он думал о нем и днями. И о Берте Хаммеле тоже. Словно услышав мысли Блейна, на экране у входа появилось изображение диктора телеканала, и Блейн легонько коснулся плеча мальчика, привлекая его внимание к крупной бегущей строке, где были слова о том, что конгрессмен Хаммел все еще в больнице, и врачи не могут ничего сказать относительно прогноза, но его состояние стабильно.  
— Это хорошо. Не люблю возиться с ними, — с улыбкой произнес Курт и повернул голову туда, куда указал ему Блейн. Улыбка сразу же сошла с его лица, стоило ему заметить имя и фамилию своего отца. Он немного наклонился вперед, с жадностью вчитываясь в буквы бегущей строки, надеясь, что его отец в порядке. Конечно, в последнее время Берт был не лучшим отцом. Точнее, совсем им не был. С момента, как он стал конгрессменом, Курт был отдан самому себе, тем более, он достаточно взрослый. Пусть для папы он хотел навсегда остаться маленьким мальчиком. Он хотел спросить у Блейна, можно ли ему позвонить домой, но прекрасно знал ответ. Поэтому он молча вышел из машины, снова надевая очки и пошел в магазин.  
— Хотя бы так, — заметил Блейн. — Ты знаешь, что он жив.  
Блейн понимал, что не очень уместно сейчас говорить о еде, но когда они оба вышли из машины, Блейн надел зеркальные авиаторы и направился ко входу следом за Куртом, а уже внутри сказал:  
— Я люблю мясо. И пиццу. И спагетти. Я вообще ем практически все. А чтобы ты не возился с тестом, пирог можем купить и так, я не против. Вино, кстати, я люблю сухое красное. Но мы можем взять разное для тебя и меня.  
— Чтобы не возиться с тестом, можно купить тесто. А покупные пироги никогда не отличались особым вкусом, — произнес Хаммел, надевая капюшон. — А с вином решай сам, я не очень разбираюсь в нем, — произнес Хаммел и толкнул тележку, отдавая ее Блейну.  
Взяв тележку, Блейн оглянулся по сторонам, потому что ему на секунду показалось, что кассир смотрит слишком пристально. Если о них уже говорили в новостях? Хотя, кажется, придурок просто пялился на Курта.  
Блейн взбешенно скользнул рукой по плечам мальчика, обнимая его и наклоняясь, чтобы немного демонстративно поцеловать в уголок рта, прежде чем они свернули к продуктовому ряду.  
— Я, конечно, сам был инициатором такого наряда, но мне хочется начать выжигать глаза каждому, кто пялится на тебя, — пробубнил Блейн, хмурясь и сжимая губы.  
Оглядываясь по магазину, Курт даже немного вздрогнул от таких резких объятий, и не менее резкого поцелуя. Он слабо улыбнулся сам себе, услышав слова Блейна, и продолжил смотреть на прилавки.  
— Значит, ты можешь пялиться на мерзких официанток в кафе, а на меня никому смотреть нельзя? — тихо спросил Курт, вспоминая их утренний инцидент. Он потянулся к малиновому джему и бросил его в тележку.  
— Это на пирог. Еще нам нужно…давай я испеку булочки? Их печь минут 15. С малиновым джемом. Точно, — мыслил вслух Курт, и прошел к холодильнику, где лежало готовое тесто. Бросив один пакет в тележку, Хаммел заглянул в соседний холодильник, где взял небольшой брикет фарша.  
— Значит, сегодня будет паста и булочки. Выбери пока вино, хорошо? Я люблю красное и сладенькое. И возьми чай, булочки с вином не очень, — произнес Курт, продолжая разглядывать стеллажи, в поисках нужных продуктов.  
Когда все, что нужно, лежало в корзине, Курт подкатил ее к Блейну, что выбирал вино, и встал рядом, повиснув на тележке.  
— Выбрал?  
— Да… Бутылка красного, — Блейн поставил одну бутылку, — и бутылка розового для тебя. Тут даже цветочки на этикетке, тебе должно понравиться.  
Блейн подмигнул Курту, тут же порадовавшись, что тот не может видеть его глаз за стеклами очков, потому что это было зря. Очень-очень зря. И какого черта с ним происходило, что он так быстро катился по наклонной, несмотря на все обещания самому себе, и на все предостережения разума?  
— Так. Пошли, — быстро буркнул Блейн, по дороге захватывая свежий багет, нарезку копченого мяса и прочие мелочи, которыми любил закидываться на протяжение вечера. Если не съедят — заберут с собой, в конце концов.  
Курт улыбнулся мужчине, катив тележку и не забывая кататься на нем самому. Он смотрел, как Андерсон скидывал в тележку еще некоторые продукты, и шел к кассе. Когда Блейн рассчитался и вывез тележку, Курт немного задержался на кассе, чтобы взять жвачку, а кассир, набрав в грудь воздуха, вдруг заговорил.  
— Может, оставишь свой номер, и мы пересечемся вечером? — спросил парень с легкой улыбкой.  
— Боюсь, это плохая идея. Мой бойфренд и так хочет выжечь тебе глаза, а сейчас захочет еще и оторвать язык, — произнес Курт, доставая из кошелька пару долларов, чтобы расплатиться за жвачку.  
— И к слову про официантку, — заметил Блейн, уже упаковав продукты в багажник и занимая место у руля. — Единственная мысль, с которой я смотрел на ее задницу, было то, что твоя куда аппетитнее и нравится мне намного сильнее, — заметил Блейн, заводя мотор и стараясь не смотреть на Курта, потому что мог представить себе, каким самодовольным был сейчас Курт. И еще хуже было то, что он… был рад? Определенным образом ему нравилось радовать Курта и поднимать ему настроение такими незаметными и глупыми вещами. Блейн не разбирался в романтике, или старался делать вид, что не разбирается. Не хотел думать о том, сколько всего действительно хорошего мог бы сделать для кого-то, потому что давно поставил на себе крест. И ему было страшно от того, как теплело в груди рядом с Куртом. А еще страшнее было от того, что рядом с ним он ощущал глупых, забытых и уничтоженных, казалось, бабочек.  
Просто улыбка Курта была достаточным поводом, чтобы все внутри Блейна замирало.  
И это было ужасно.  
— Через полчаса будем в мотеле, — заметил он, поглядывая на часы, где часовая стрелка шла к шести вечера. — И я надеюсь, что ты готовишь вкусно и быстро, потому что я уже голоден!  
Улыбнувшись, Хаммел пошел к машине, где Блейн уже почти загрузил все пакеты в багажник. Он сел на свое место и пристегнулся. Услышав слова Блейна, губы Курта растянулись в довольной улыбке, а сам парень откинулся на сиденье, снимая очки. Курт уже мечтал о том, чтобы солнце скорее село и они остались наедине. То есть, нет, наедине они почти всегда, но ночью…это предвещало что-то открытое и волшебное. Словно они абсолютно чисты перед друг другом.  
— Пока я буду готовить, ты сможешь принять душ или ванну, что там будет. И я постараюсь сделать всё это быстро, — произнес Хаммел, уже прикидывая в голове, сколько примерно по времени это займет. — И да, готовлю я вкусно.  
Блейн с трудом сдержал себя от того, чтобы не предложить Курту принять душ вместе с ним. Помимо того, что им, определенно, не стоило переходить эту границу, ему еще и не хотелось вызывать неприятные ассоциации с тем, что было у них в ванной в последний раз.  
— А потом в душ пойдешь ты, я накрою на стол, а по возвращению ты покажешь мне белье, — самоуверенно заявил Блейн. — Ну или уже после еды и пары бокалов вина, но тогда только если ты пообещаешь, что твой животик останется таким же плоским. А то мало ли у меня кинк на беременных.  
Хмыкнув, Блейн включил музыку, и уже достаточно скоро свернул на парковку мотеля. Этот выглядел лучше, был больше. Хотя Блейн все равно надеялся, что они принимают наличку и не спрашивают документы… слишком настойчиво.  
— Подожди в машине. Не хочу, чтобы ты светился лишний раз, — попросил Блейн и, остановив автомобиль у входа, вышел из него.  
К счастью, все правда решилось за небольшую сумму сверху, так что через пару минут он вышел с ключом-карточкой, и сел обратно за руль.  
— Я снял нам отдельный домик-люкс, там своя парковка, кухня, ванная, джакузи на балконе и, помимо спальни, есть еще гостиная с диваном.  
Блейн покосился на мальчика, останавливая автомобиль на парковке позади мотеля и снимая мешающие в сумраке очки.


	11. Chapter 11

Как только Блейн оказался достаточно близко, Курт разблокировал двери и позволил себе немного расслабиться.  
— Вау, ванна и джакузи на балконе. После первого мотеля это и правда люкс, — тихо рассмеялся Курт, пока Блейн сворачивал на парковку.  
Взяв пакеты из машины и отдав остальные Блейну, Курт вошел в домик и огляделся. Было не так плохо, как он думал. Точнее, совсем не плохо, что вызвало улыбку у юноши.  
— Ты можешь идти в ванну и полежать там немного, а я начну готовить, хорошо? — с улыбкой спросил Хаммел, раскладывая продукты не небольшой кухне и принимаясь за готовку.  
— Я же тебе не маленькая принцесса, чтобы принимать пенные ванны, — закатил глаза Блейн, не желая признавать, что просто не хочет оставлять Курта надолго и сам без него оставаться не хочет. Как только они оказались за закрытой дверью, появилось чувство мнимой безопасности. И ещё большей интимности.  
Блейн достал из своей сумки мягкие домашние штаны и футболку, и отправился в душ.  
— Я не говорил ничего про пену, но если ты так хочешь… — тихо рассмеялся Курт, поставив кастрюлю с водой, для спагетти, на плиту. Курт проследил за брюнетом, пока тот не скрылся за дверью в ванную, и решил перемыть всю посуду, что ему понадобится. Да, Курт был чистюлей. Вообще-то, он жуткая брюзга, так что это было очень даже в его стиле.  
Блейн запоздало вспомнил о том, что должен был сделать, так что даже побрившись и вымыв голову уже, остался под струями, обхватывая рукой член, который среагировал мгновенно, стоило ему лишь представить прогнувшегося над столом Курта в маленьких трусиках. Как он разводит руками свои ягодицы, как поднимается на носочки и хнычет, открывая покрасневший ротик… Блейн кончил ещё до того, как представил, что проводит головкой члена по тугой мокрой киске.  
Хаммел возился с тестом, пока спагетти и соус стояли на плите, когда он услышал странные звуки за закрытой дверью. Он уже хотел спросить, все ли в порядке у Блейна, как до него дошло, чем занимается брюнет в соседней комнате. Это было горячо и неловко одновременно. Больше неловко, чем горячо, конечно, но… Курт задумался, думал ли Андерсон о нем, когда делал это? Ему хотелось верить в это, ведь Блейн только и делал, что говорил о его теле, которое, кажется в прямом смысле не давало ему покоя.  
Из душа Блейн вышел более спокойным, но с определённым смущением. Особенно когда увидел вполне себе одетого Курта на кухне. И откуда вообще все эти новые, давно позабытые эмоции, появлялись в нем?  
— Ты… Скажешь мне, за чем присмотреть, пока я буду накрывать на стол и открывать вино? Чтобы ты тоже мог пойти в душ. Или ванну. А потом мы сразу сели есть, — обратился он к мальчику, проводя руками по влажным волосам и пытаясь не пялиться на его бедра с мыслью, как прекрасно они обхватили бы его талию по дороге к кровати. Или во время секса у стены. Или его шею, пока Блейн бы вылизывал его… Черт, он не делал этого практически никогда, предпочитая чтобы сосали ему, но заставить Курт срываться на крик с помощью одного только языка казалось такой хорошей идеей…  
Блейн кашлянул, чувствуя новый прилив возбуждения. Дрочи не дрочи, а если рядом с тобой это великолепие, тебе все равно не спать спокойно. И как он оставался девственником? И нормально ли, что Блейн теперь чувствовал извращённое удовольствие от того, что стал первым, кто коснулся Курта?  
— Открой вино и помой бокалы, перед тем как налить его. Если ты найдешь их, — произнес Хаммел, заканчивая с булочками и отправляя их в духовку, после облизав палец, что был в джеме, без задней мысли.  
— Если вода начнет кипеть — выключи. Если соус станет слишком густой — разбавь водой. Если булочки станут румяными — выключи. Они должны быть готовы через 15-20 минут, — произнес Хаммел, продолжая языком очищать свои пальцы от джема, совершенно не замечая ничего вокруг.  
Когда Блейну давали список заданий вроде укради-держи в заложниках-угрожай, он как-то проще воспринимал информацию. Сейчас же он ясно понимал, что запомнил только половину, и очень надеялся, что к моменту возвращения Курта на кухню, еда будет в порядке. И хотя бы вообще будет. Потому что на кухне Блейн бывал так редко, что если бы не было уже нарезанного хлеба, то и сендвичей ему было бы не видать.  
— Если хочешь поесть джем, ложка в банке, я помыл ее, — проговорил мальчик, заканчивая с пальцами и обращая внимание на Андерсона. — Ты слушаешь меня, Блейн? — серьезно спросил Курт, направляясь в комнату, чтобы взять из пакета белье, шорты, и достать из личной сумки Андерсона его футболку.  
— Я взял футболку из твоей сумки, поорешь на меня, когда я выйду, а пока смотри за плитой, — крикнул Курт, быстро скрываясь за дверью в ванную.  
— Зачем тебе… — начал было мужчина, но замолчал на половине фразы, чтобы Курт ни в коем случае не передумал. В том, что мальчик надевал его вещи, не было ничего такого. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Это было приятно. Просто приятно и все. Хотя, если бы это сделал кто-то другой, Блейн бы лишил его конечности. Или двух.  
Как только дверь за Куртом закрылась, Блейн заглянул в кастрюлю, убедился, что там вода, а не кипящая лава, и отправился на поиски бокалов. Вместо бокалов нашлись просто стаканы, которые Блейн вымыл и натер. Он открыл обе бутылки вина, чтобы они «подышали», как говорили в рекламе. Сам Блейн мало что понимал в этом.  
Он протер столик в гостиной, нашел пачку салфеток, которую они купили, и даже накрыл стол… Насколько это было возможно. Он даже поставил свечи, которые нашел в спальне, и взял вазочку со свежими цветами. И правда люкс, черт возьми.  
Убедившись, что булочки стали более темными, Блейн решительно выключил их, проверил соус и спагетти, а затем, убедившись, что все, вроде как, нормально, подошел к двери в ванную и провел по ней пальцами, прежде чем постучать.  
— Ты скоро? Я голоден и могу впиться зубами в тебя, как только ты выйдешь, если ты не займешь мой рот чем-то съедобным… — крикнул он, чтобы пересилить звук воды, и прижался спиной к стене, складывая руки на груди.  
Хаммел старался как можно быстрее принять душ, потому что оставил Андерсона одного на кухне. А по виду Блейна нельзя было сказать, что он кулинар. Нельзя было сказать, что он вообще может приготовить яичницу, не спалив сковородку. А вдруг он обожжется, если захочет проверить булочки? Или ошпарится, открыв крышку сковородки? Вдруг на него брызнет что-то кипящее или… Ладно, от волнения за Блейна Курт начал сходить с ума, так что «полежать в пенной ванне как принцесса» придется отложить на потом. Одевшись, Курт умылся, и услышал стук в дверь.  
— Уже выхожу. Достань булочки… Ладно, ничего не трогай, я сейчас! — крикнул Хаммел, испугавшись, что Блейн все-таки нанесет себе вред на этой маленькой, безобидной кухне.  
— Ты выглядишь мило без щетины. Будто тебе и двадцати нет, — произнес Хаммел, когда вышел из ванной и увидел Блейна у стены. Он провел рукой по его мягкой щеке и улыбнулся, направляясь к плите. Потерев глаза, Хаммел тряхнул влажными волосами, зачесывая их назад, и выключил спагетти. Взяв полотенце, Курт достал булочки из духовки и шлепнул Андерсона по руке, как только тот потянулся к ним.  
— Не трогай, горячие. Джем внутри обожжет язык, — произнес Хаммел, закатив глаза и доставая тарелки. Курт выключил соус и начал раскладывать еду. Натерев сыр, Курт посыпал им два готовых блюда и улыбнулся сам себе. Да, он еще не разучился делать это, несмотря на то, что в последнее время он редко готовил. Ужины проходили в ресторанах или кафе, как и семейные праздники. Да и готовить только для себя Хаммел совсем не любил. Он любил большой стол, большую семью, Финна, что сметает все, что попадется ему на глаза, Кэрол, что помогает ему, а потом бегает на кухне, и отца, который с благодарностью и гордостью смотрит на Курта. Тряхнув головой, чтобы отбросить грустные мысли, Курт подхватил две тарелки и понес их в гостиную.  
Он честное слово хотел присвистнуть, стоило ему только шагнуть в гостиную.  
— Это ты сделал? — тихо спросил Хаммел, поставив тарелки и разглядывая стол. Это слишком похоже на романтический ужин, но Курт решил умолчать об этом, чтобы не спугнуть или не расстроить Блейна. Тем более, юноше очень нравилось то, что сделал для них Блейн.  
— Это очень мило. Садись и ешь, — произнес Хаммел, убегая на кухню. Он принес еще хлеб и булочки, что немного остыли, и сел рядом с Блейном, подбирая одну ногу под себя и наблюдая за мужчиной.  
— Ну как? — поинтересовался Хаммел, так и не притронувшись к своей еде. Курт сам не знал почему, но ему было важно, чтобы Блейну понравилось. Ну или хотя бы, чтобы тот мог это есть. Хотя кого он обманывал? Ему было важно, потому что он был влюблен в этого хмурого мужчину до одури.  
Блейн старался не думать о том, как странно все это было. И как по-домашнему. Потому что у него давно не было дома, а Курт никак не был членом его семьи. Блейн был преступником, а Курт его жертвой. Сейчас они бежали от преступников другого рода, ночевали в дешевом мотеле, и все это было лишь обманом и декорацией. Присмотрись — и увидишь края картонной картинки. Плесень в углах. Сломанную ножку стула.  
А впрочем… Кто сказал, что вся жизнь человека не была лишь декорацией? В данный момент ему было хорошо. Настолько, насколько вообще могло было быть. Уютно, спокойно и тепло. Внутри и снаружи.  
Намотав спагетти на вилку, Блейн засунул его в рот и удовлетворенно застонал. Несмотря на то, что спагетти, казалось бы, мало чем отличались от тех, которые делали в ресторане, эти были намного вкуснее. И Блейну действительно было приятно понимать, что это сделали для него. Курт сделал для него.  
— Это очень вкусно, — искренне простонал Блейн, наклоняясь над тарелкой и принимаясь за еду в два раза быстрее. Он вообще много ел, а сейчас был голоден, и это было реально вкусно, так что тарелка Блейна опустела даже быстрее, чем он думал.  
Курт улыбнулся, когда услышал ответ на свой вопрос, и принялся за еду. Он, конечно, был не так голоден, как Андерсон, поэтому не торопился, задумчиво пережевывая ужин.  
Задумчиво покосившись в сторону кухни с мыслью, что можно было бы взять добавку, Блейн перевел взгляд на стол и смущенно поджал губы, почесывая переносицу.  
— Черт, извини. Я просто так увлекся едой, что даже забыл… Да. Это было правда вкусно.  
Погладив себя по животу, Блейн улыбнулся уголком губ и быстро разлил вино по бокалам, протягивая один Курту и беря второй.  
— И когда я уже сытый и не должен опьянеть, мы можем выпить вина. Спасибо тебе за ужин, это было чертовски приятно.  
Чувствовал ли Блейн то же, что и Курт сейчас? Эта домашняя обстановка, чувство защищенности и спокойствия, что дарил ему Блейн, заставляли Курта расслабиться и жить этим моментом. Вообще вся эта ситуация научила Курта жить одним моментом, ведь сейчас они ужинают, наслаждаясь вкусной едой и друг другом, а завтра в это время их могут закапывать под первым попавшимся деревом, со сквозными дырами в головах. Лучше, чем сейчас, уже не будет — вот что понял Курт за последние пару дней.  
Он улыбнулся, вытирая рот салфеткой, и проследил за взглядом Андерсона.  
— Ты можешь доесть все, что осталось, потому что мне хватит этого, а завтра нас уже здесь не будет, и я не хочу, чтобы мои старания летели в мусор, — произнес Хаммел. Конечно, булочки они смогут взять с собой, а вот спагетти Блейну придется доесть.  
Коснувшись бокала Курта, Блейн откинулся на спинку дивана и сделал несколько больших глотков вина, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и облизывая губы. У него были впереди еще булочки. И еще вино. И Курт, который в его футболке выглядел как то ли сын, то ли сексуальная мечта, и оба пункта Блейна откровенно сбивали с толку.  
Курт сделал глоток вина, что было странным по цвету, но очень вкусным и сладким, и улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо тебе за…все. И я рад готовить для тебя каждый день, потому что это меньшее, чем я могу отблагодарить тебя, — произнес Хаммел с улыбкой, продолжая ужинать.  
— Мои вещи идут тебе больше, чем мне, — заметил Блейн, наклоняя голову.  
Футболка Блейна с широким горлом была немного великовата Курту, так что все время спадала с одного плеча, и первое время Курт пытался поправлять ее, а потом решил не трепать себе нервы. Курт взял тарелку, поставив ее на свои колени, и, услышав тихий голос Блейна, поднял глаза.  
— Спасибо. Это очень милая лесть и, к счастью, я не могу сказать тебе того же. Даже представить боюсь тебя в том, что ты выбрал мне. Например гольфы и короткие шорты, — тихо рассмеялся юноша, поправляя свои волосы, что спадали на глаза.  
— О боже, — закатил глаза Блейн, рассмеявшись. Он сделал это впервые за все время знакомства с Куртом, и не мог сказать, было ли дело в вине, еде, или в самом Курте, рядом с которым он начал расслабляться.  
— Я даже представлять себе не хочу это. В школе я занимался боксом и пел в школьном хоре, но в последнем семестре нам ввели обязательный лакросс, и я до сих пор отлично помню, как бегал по полю в шортах и высоких белых гольфах с черно-красными полосками сверху.  
Курт рассмеялся вместе с мужчиной, слушая его мягкий смех. Он слышал его впервые за все время знакомства, и теперь хотел слышать его постоянно. Образ молодого Блейна в шортах и высоких белых гольфах так прочно засел в голове юноши, что Курту даже пришлось встряхнуть головой, чтобы он не мозолил глаза.  
Блейн закончил смеяться и допил вино, ставя стакан на стол и снова обновляя оба бокала.  
— Ты пел в хоре? Вау. Ну, у тебя очень красивый, мягкий голос, так что я совсем не удивлен, что тебя завербовали в хор, — произнес Хаммел, наконец, заканчивая с ужином и убирая тарелку на стол. Допив вино, Курт улыбнулся тому, что Блейн долил и в его бокал тоже, и сделал глоток. Большая ошибка.  
— Но это было ужасно давно, и с тех пор я ни разу гольфов не надевал. И не стану. Зато с удоволствием посмотрел бы на тебя в гольфах.  
Блейн сделал еще глоток вина, но быстро отставил стакан. Несмотря на то, что он был сыт, оно отчего-то расслабляло его слишком быстро, и тело становилось более мягким, а мысли утекали в ненужном направлении. Даже более того: в запрещенном.  
Потянувшись за булочкой, он с удовольствием откусил кусок и прожевал, облизывая губы от джема.  
— И какие из трусиков ты решил надеть сегодня? А что насчет пижамы? Ты принял решение, в чем будешь спать? — спросил Блейн, поворачивая голову к Курту и влепляя себе мысленный подзатыльник. Очень уместный вопрос. И вообще. Он будет спать сегодня на диване. Иначе эта ночь изменит слишком многое.  
Конечно, Хаммел умолчал о том, что никогда не дружил с алкоголем и совершенно не умел пить. Он всегда пьянел слишком быстро, и уже сейчас вино приятно расслабляло и туманило разум, а улыбка Курта становилась шире при взгляде на Блейна. Лишь бы не сказать лишнего. Лишь бы не сделать ничего, за что ему будет стыдно. Но в их случае нужно жить одним днем, правда?  
— Ты уже видел меня в гольфах и будешь видеть еще долго. Ну или сколько нам еще придется провести времени вместе, — улыбнулся Хаммел, делая еще глоток вина. Он прекрасно знал, что если не остановится, то все станет только хуже, но он не хотел останавливаться.  
— Я решил надеть простые черные кружевные трусики, если тебе действительно это интересно, — тихо рассмеялся Курт, немного сползая с дивана и положив голову на колени Блейну.  
— И спать я буду только в них, опять же, если тебе это так интересно. А ты? В чем будешь спать ты? — спросил Курт, облизав пересохшие губы и поднимая глаза на Андерсона.  
— Я практически всегда сплю в пижамных штанах. И все. А ты не думаешь, что можешь замерзнуть, если будешь спать в одних только трусиках? На улице достаточно прохладно, а в таком мотеле могут отключить отопление ночью…  
— Если я замерзну, ты меня согреешь, — тихо ответил Курт, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. Отлично, его язык уже развязался, а сам Хаммел начинал плохо понимать, что говорит и, что еще хуже, делает.  
Блейн смотрел на голову Курта на своих коленях и откровенно не знал, что он должен делать. Он действительно не умел проявлять ласку и не был уверен, что должен учиться этому сейчас. С другой стороны, разве мог он оттолкнуть мальчика, когда тот так доверчиво лег на него, словно забыв обо всем, что было у них до этого?  
Блейн допил свое вино, чувствуя напряжение внутри, но уже приятное. Во-первых, Курт был близко. Во-вторых, близко к члену Блейна, если уж говорить совсем конкретно.  
Блейн медленно поднял руку и коснулся волос Курта, хмурясь от неуверенности и волнения. Он осторожно погладил его голову, запуская пальцы во влажные волосы и стараясь думать, что это просто… Просто Курт нуждается в человеческом тепле. Он еще совсем ребенок, его вырвали из нормальной жизни, его отец был в больнице и он просто тянулся ко взрослому, который был рядом. И никакого сексуального подтекста. И не смотреть на его задницу. Футболка задралась, а шорты были и без того короткими. Блейн легонько коснулся бедра мальчика, но только чтобы натянуть футболку ниже, и сглотнул.  
Казалось, Блейн не из тех, кто может проявлять свою заботу чем-то, кроме бурчания, так что Курт весьма удивился, когда теплая ладонь погладила его по голове и теплые пальцы вплелись в его волосы. Честное слово, Хаммел готов был замурлыкать от этого. А когда Блейн заботливо поправил его футболку, Курт уже был словно тающее мороженое.  
— Ты… Будешь еще вино? Потому что спать ложиться пока рановато и мы могли бы… Включить телевизор. Или музыку. Или что-то еще.  
Блейн сглотнул снова, ощущая поднимающееся волнение. Его пальцы опустились на шею Курта и его плечо, нежно массируя его, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает.  
Кивнув, Курт тут же поднялся с места, присаживаясь на диване и отпивая еще немного вина. Он направился к радио, включая его и начиная плавно двигаться под музыку, прикрыв глаза.  
— Давай, потанцуй со мной, — тихо попросил Курт, открывая глаза и глядя на Блейна. Ему хотелось коснуться мужчины, двигаться с ним в одном ритме, обнять его…  
— Давай же, Блейн, не будь букой, потанцуй со мной, — снова настойчиво попросил Курт, с улыбкой поманив Андерсона пальчиком к себе.


	12. Chapter 12

Курт, очевидно, все-таки пьянел. И это было достаточно заметно. Если бы у Блейна в голове был мозг, он бы принес мальчишке минералки, отвел умыться холодной водой, и уложил бы в кровать, предварительно рассказав, что нужно делать, если у него начнутся вертолеты.  
Но мозг Блейна жил в штанах. Ему казалось, что он может всего на один вечер отпустить себя, и позволить сделать что-то непривычное, пускай даже и глупое.  
Допив очередной стакан вина, и понимая, что в его бутылке осталось всего ничего, Блейн все-таки поднялся с дивана и подошел к мальчику.  
— Я не танцую. Вообще. Во всяком случае, я очень давно не делал этого. Так что давай я буду стоять, а ты двигать ногами. Но только не очень быстро. И вообще.  
Блейн обхватил талию Курта руками, легко отрывая его от пола и ставя ногами на свои ноги. Теперь он мог легко топтаться на месте, и не нужно было думать, что Курт захочет двигаться иначе. Скользнув руками по талии юноши, он принялся двигаться в ритм негромкой музыки, надеясь, что когда та сменится на быструю, Курт уже передумает танцевать.  
Хаммел улыбнулся, когда Блейн все-таки поднялся с дивана, и не совсем твердой походкой подошел к нему.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Никаких быстрых движений, — кивнул Курт с улыбкой, и тихо охнул, когда Блейн оторвал его от пола. Он обнял мужчину за плечи и положил голову ему на плечо.  
А еще Блейн надеялся, что он не натворит ничего за эти пару минут под влиянием запаха кожи Курта.  
Наклонив голову, он коснулся кончиком носа шеи юноши, и тут же отстранился, надеясь, что Курт ничего не заметил.  
Сердце Курта колотилось, как сумасшедшее, ведь Блейн был так близко, и все это было так…странно и правильно. Разве странное может быть правильным? Сейчас Курт думал, что да. Ведь руки Блейна будто были созданы, чтобы обнимать Курта за талию, а руки Курта созданы для того, чтобы мягко обнимать его за плечи.  
Когда кончик носа Блейна легко скользнул по шее мальчика, у Курта вырвался громкий вздох, а по телу побежала стая мурашек. Курт удобнее сложил руки на плечах Андерсона, и легко провел кончиками пальцев по шее, поглаживая ее большим пальцем. Ну разве это может быть неправильно?  
Это был словно сон, до жути приятный и… Курт не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось. Кажется, музыка уже давно сменилась на более быструю, или, наоборот, еще более медленную, но Хаммел продолжал стоять, обнимая мужчину. Эта ночь определенно все изменит. Она уже многое изменила.  
— Сегодня в магазине… — начал Курт, нервно сглотнув. Но если он не спросит сейчас, то не решится спросить никогда. — Ты хотел поцеловать меня. Я знаю это, я…даже не думай отрицать. Ты…все еще хочешь этого? То есть…ты можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь… — тихо прошептал Хаммел, поднимая голову и глядя на Блейна.  
— То, что я хочу поцеловать тебя, не значит, что я имею на это хоть какое-то право, — тихо ответил Блейн, переводя взгляд с глаз Курта на его губы, и в один миг чувствуя себя более несчастным, чем когда-либо. Он не целовал никого так давно и хотел поцеловать Курта больше всего на свете, но не мог. Он был слишком взрослым, слишком плохим, слишком испорченным и слишком не имеющим будущего. Он не мог позволить Курту влюбиться в себя.  
Как и не мог этого запретить.  
— Обычно я не говорю много, как ты мог заметить, — начал Блейн, продолжая одной рукой обнимать Курта за талию, а вторую положил на его щеку, нежно, насколько умел, проводя по ней пальцами, — но я скажу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты привязывался ко мне. И если меня не станет, а ты сможешь спастись, я хочу, чтобы ты не вспоминал обо мне, не заставлял меня вставать каким угодно образом между тобой и будущим. Потому что я не хороший человек, не благородный, не светлый образ. Так сошлись обстоятельства. Я не смог убить тебя. Если получится, я верну тебя домой. Но это не значит, что я хороший. Это просто значит, что ты стал для меня особенным.  
Блейн наклонил голову, прижимаясь ко лбу Курта, и добавил уже тише:  
— Но если мы не сможем добраться до Нью-Йорка обратно… И если у нас не будет никакого завтра, то глупо отказывать себе в том, чего хочешь. А еще помни, что я пьян, и не факт, что подтвержу свои слова с утра.  
— Ты не можешь запретить мне привязываться к тебе. Тем более ты уже опоздал. Я и дня без тебя не могу представить, я… — Хаммел вовремя решил прикусить язык и облизал пересохшие губы. — Я дорожу тобой. И я знаю, что ты был не лучшим человеком и… Но люди меняются, правда? Я не требую от тебя быть образцом правильности, и мне не хочется этого, потому что тогда ты будешь не ты. Ты говоришь, что ты не особенный, но не думаешь, что ты тоже можешь быть особенным для кого-то. Например, для меня. Я не знаю, что будет с нами завтра, и тем более не знаю, вернемся мы домой или нет, но сейчас… Сейчас есть только я и ты. Это все, что важно для меня на данный момент. И я тоже слишком пьян, так что не хочу, чтобы ты переживал завтра по этому поводу, — улыбнулся Хаммел.  
Конечно он расстраивался от слов Блейна о том, что он в его жизни не насовсем. И о том, что Блейн уверен, что его убьют. Курт уже настроил себе воздушных замков, где они будут жить долго и счастливо, когда вернутся в Нью-Йорк, и это был самый лучший расклад для Курта. И конечно, Курт будет вспоминать о нем, если вдруг его не станет… Но об этом Курт старался не думать вообще.  
Блейн улыбнулся уголком губ и наклонил голову, прижимаясь к губам Курта. Он притянул мальчика к себе за талию, а вторую руку запустил в его волосы, приоткрывая его рот собственным языком, нежно прикусывая нижнюю губу и углубляя поцелуй, шумно выдохнув через нос.  
Хаммелу казалось, что его сердце остановилось на секунду, а потом начало биться с новой силой, когда Блейн легко поцеловал его. Глаза Хаммела прикрылись, а губы послушно распахнулись, когда горячий, и немного горький от алкоголя, язык Блейна скользнул внутрь. Курт старался двигать губами, как это обычно делают в фильмах, ведь он никогда не целовался, и был уверен, что Андерсон понял это. Неловкий Курт выдавал себя с потрохами. Хаммел не смог сдержать тихое хныканье, когда язык Блейна коснулся его, ведь это было так…волнующе, возбуждающе, что у Курта тряслись колени, и если бы Блейн не держал его так крепко, он бы уже рухнул к ногам мужчины, которому только что подарил свой первый поцелуй.  
Теперь первое, о чем Блейн думал — это не зайти слишком далеко. С одной стороны, не факт, что у них было время. С другой стороны, у них и так все было неправильно, так могли они хоть что-то делать постепенно, наслаждаясь каждым шагом?  
Если только утром он не поймет, что поступил неправильно, и не станет снова делать вид, что практически не знает Курта.  
Снова с легкостью оторвав мальчика от пола, на этот раз Блейн подхватил его под бедра, плавно сжимая ягодицы, и, не разрывая поцелуй, прошел к дивану, опускаясь на него и усаживая Курта верхом на себя.  
— Это ничего не значит, — заметил Блейн, оторвавшись от губ мальчика, ловя его взгляд и тут же прижимаясь к ним снова, потому что сложно было бороться с желанием его целовать. — Это все вино. И не думай, что если я потанцевал с тобой, или если я поцеловал тебя, или если я усадил тебя к себе на колени, я стану теперь милым или что-то вроде того, — грозно добавил Блейн, старательно хмуря брови, и, в противовес собственным словам, проводя рукой по спине Курта слишком нежно. И по его животу. И талии. И по ребрам, поднимаясь к груди и нежно проводя большим пальцем по соску мальчика под футболкой Блейна.  
Насколько далеко готов был зайти Курт? Насколько Блейн это позволит. А Блейн мог позволить многое, и Хаммел уже свыкся с мыслью о том, что он потеряет девственность. Ну, нормально потеряет. Но готов ли он был к этому морально? Эти терзания сводили с ума, как и то, как крепко руки Андерсона держали его, подхватив под бедра, мягко и аккуратно сжимая их. Волна жара прошла по телу Курта, стоило ему присесть на бедра мужчины. В его трусиках становилось влажно от одного поцелуя и уверенных рук, что бродили по юному телу. Но в этот раз все было по-другому. Приятно. Курт хотел этого. Курт хотел продолжения.  
— Ты не должен думать, что у нас отношения. Или что-то еще. У меня не бывает отношений. И я очень давно не целовался, — пробормотал Блейн.  
Мальчишка кивал на все слова Андерсона, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, что несли всякую чушь. Он тянулся к нему, теперь без стеснения воруя сладкие поцелуи с губ между фразами, что говорил Блейн. Курт усмехнулся, когда тот показушно нахмурился, говоря о том, что это все вино, и он не будет милым, что он все тот же Блейн, но его руки, что нежно гладили тело юноши, да и тело самого Андерсона, говорили об обратном. Как бы Блейн ни пытался обмануть парня, Хаммел видел его насквозь.  
Тихий стон сорвался с губ, что покраснели от поцелуев, когда Блейн медленно, словно мучая мальчика, обвел его сосок, а бедра Курта покорно двинулись ближе в поисках контакта. Пусть Курт в этом плане был абсолютной неумехой, его тело реагировало за него, заставляя прогнуться в спине, словно предлагая этому мужчине себя всего на блюдце.  
— Блейн, — начал Курт, спускаясь поцелуями от губ Андерсона по щеке, подбородку, прямо к шее, изучая ее губами. — Я понял, заткнись, — пробурчал Курт, в надежде прекратить бурчание Андерсона.  
— Ты совсем меня не боишься, — вздохнул Блейн, стараясь игнорировать подступающее возбуждение от неумелых, но вполне уверенных поцелуев мальчишки. — И тебя явно не шлепали в детстве, а надо было. И я все еще могу заняться твоим воспитанием прямо сейчас. Мне частенько хотелось тебя перегнуть через колени, когда ты забывался и не думал о том, что иногда стоит прикусить язык. Бляяяять…  
Блейн вздрогнул, чувствуя волну мурашек по телу, когда губы Курта коснулись чувствительной ямки под ухом Блейна, заставляя его коротко застонать и шумно выдохнуть. Он с легкостью опрокинул мальчика на диван, нависая над ним и между его разведенными ногами, плавно прижимаясь бедрами к нему и давая почувствовать свой твердеющий член через тонкую ткань домашних шортиков и белья Курта. Технически, он уже был знаком с членом Блейна своей прекрасной попкой, но Блейн был не против напомнить ему размер. И что не стоило просто так дразнить его, если не хочешь… Хотя о чем это он? Очевидно, Курт хотел. Маленькая грязная… Или теперь он не должен был говорить такого даже в собственных мыслях? Хотя это заводило его. Невинная детка, играющая роль шлюшки на публику. Он бы хотел трогать Курта при всех, и при этом сходить с ума от ревности, если бы кто-то смотрел на них.  
— Что ты делаешь со мной, Курт? — тихо спросил Блейн, с трудом разорвав очередной глубокий поцелуй и глядя в глаза мальчика, тяжело дыша.  
— Я не хочу спешить. Даже если у нас осталось пару часов, я хочу… Делать все постепенно. И учить тебя всему. Показывать тебе это… Не то чтобы я был великим любовником, и я не очень хорош в доставлении удовольствия, но мне бы хотелось раскрыть тебя. Если уж я стал твоим первым, я не хочу окончательно испортить ощущения и представления о сексе. Ты не против? И ты вообще понимаешь меня? Потому что я правда отвык говорить так много, и это ощущается странно.


	13. Chapter 13

Курт закатил глаза, слушая бубнеж Андерсона, который никак не хотел замолчать и начать получать удовольствие. Но, он должен был признать, что его заводило то, как Блейн говорил о том, что давно хотел отшлепать Курта. Услышав короткий стон мужчины, Хаммел победно улыбнулся, выцеловывая чувствительное место на теле Андерсона, наслаждаясь его тихими стонами.  
Тихо охнув, когда Блейн повалил его на диван, Курт качнул бедрами в ответ, потираясь о член Блейна, а после крепче прижал его к себе, отвечая на очередной глубокий поцелуй. Сейчас Курт больше всего на свете боялся проснуться, потому что все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Курт сходил с ума от всего, что происходило, как вдруг его пронзил страх. Что если он не сможет? Что если он испугается и оттолкнет Блейна? Что если Блейн оттолкнет его? Что если он передумает? Что если Курт отдаст ему самое дорогое — себя — а завтра Блейн оставит его одного? Или рассмеется от действий неумехи Курта и уйдет, а потом будет смеяться каждый день над провалом?  
Курт выдохнул и улыбнулся, поглаживая Блейна по щеке после его слов.  
— Я просто…боюсь. Вдруг ты проснешься завтра и…все изменится? Я не знаю как, но все изменится. А вдруг я перестану быть привлекательным для тебя? Мне до ужаса страшно делать это, потому что я не знаю, что будет дальше, и пусть кажется, что я готов, но я не готов. Я боюсь этого и…все еще немного смущаюсь тебя. И если бы ты не остановился сейчас, меня бы вырвало от волнения, — тихо признался Курт, глядя в глаза Блейну. — Я выгляжу сейчас слишком жалко, да? Набросился на тебя и…господи, я чувствую себя полным идиотом, — тихо захныкал Курт, прикрывая лицо руками.  
— Не вынуждай меня говорить и делать то, что я не умею, — простонал Блейн, чувствуя себя ужасно. Ему нужно было успокоить Курта, и он хотел этого, но чувствовал себя таким неумелым в этом плане, что ему легче было засунуть снова Курта в мешок, чтобы только не испытывать всю эту гамму эмоций.  
Осторожно вернувшись в прежнее положение, где Курт сидел верхом на нем, Блейн перекинул ногу мальчика на бок и усадил его как маленького в своих руках, даже несколько раз покачав для убедительности.  
— Ты…  
Прекрасен. Идеальный. Совершенство. Ты красивее всех, кого я когда-либо видел и я умираю, когда ты рядом и касаешься меня, когда смотришь своими огромными глазами. Я обожаю твой запах и то, что я рождаюсь заново рядом с тобой, — пронеслось в голове Блейна, но вслух он не мог сказать этого.  
— Ты не жалкий, Курт. Ты красивый. И ты сексуальный. И волноваться — это нормально.  
Блейн отвел руки мальчика от его лица, чтобы коснуться губами кончика его носа, уголка рта, скулы и губ. Несколько десятков коротких поцелуев, пока Курт не растянул припухшие от поцелуев губы в улыбке.  
Курт прижал ладони к лицу еще сильнее, когда Блейн усадил его на свои колени, как малыша, и шумно выдохнул. Это было мило, но по большей части смущало Курта еще больше, указывая на его возраст. Вздохнув, Хаммел слушал все, что говорит Блейн, и позволил ему убрать свои руки от лица. Курт старался сдержать улыбку, но после десятка поцелуев не смог, и его губы растянулись в улыбке, глядя на мужчину. Вот об этом и говорил Хаммел — ночью они становились совершенно другими. Они не стеснялись, открывая потаенные уголочки себя друг другу и это было очень…трогательно.  
— Вот так, — проговорил Блейн. — Я… Начну писать тебе записки, потому что не все могу сказать вслух, но ты должен знать, что я думаю больше, чем говорю. А еще… Ты можешь выпить еще немного вина. Я съем булочку. И затем уложу тебя в кровать. Хотя я все еще надеялся на показ мод с пакетами из того магазина… Я смогу перенести это на завтра, а сегодня просто полежать, если ты чувствуешь себя смущенным и без того.  
— Ты… Ничего не должен мне, ты же знаешь. И я ничего от тебя не требую, Блейн. Я знаю, что ты думаешь больше, чем говоришь, но иногда мне нужно немного узнать твои мысли, чтобы не облажаться., — прошептал Курт, укладывая голову на грудь мужчины и утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
— И да, это отличный план. Я бы выпил немного вина, чтобы успокоить нервы, — тихо усмехнулся Хаммел, удобнее устраиваясь в руках мужчины.  
— Я испытываю смущение от всей этой ситуации в целом, не только от этого идеального/кошмарного вечера. Я испытываю это потому, что ты первый. Все твои слова и действия безумно льстят, и, конечно, смущают меня, но нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты перестал делать это, — улыбнулся Курт и шумно вздохнул.  
— Но как я и говорил — ты первый. Первый, кто считает меня привлекательным, несмотря на то, что ты знаешь, что я немного… не такой, как все. Обычно это отталкивает людей, в некоторых случаях они даже считают это мерзким, а ты… Другой. И я не знаю, чего ждать от тебя. Потому что с детства я привык защищаться от людей, которые знают обо мне, а после и от парней, которые пугались этого просто на словах, а ты… Я не знаю, как реагировать на тебя, — шепнул Курт и потер глаза.  
— Я слишком много говорю и совершенно не по делу, так что мне и правда пора в постель, что-то я разоткровенничался, — пробубнил юноша и глубоко вздохнул. Ох уж этот алкоголь… За сегодняшний вечер Курт и правда позволил себе лишнего, как в словах так и в действиях, так что завтра утром ему будет очень…неловко. Даже скорее стыдно. Но он никак не мог вовремя заткнуть себя, вываливая на Блейна все свои переживания. Лучше бы он молчал, как Андерсон…  
Блейну было страшно думать о том, как проникался он словами Курта и как хотелось ему защитить его от всего мира, несмотря на то, что он сам не так давно был главной его угрозой. Все это было совершенно неправильно, и, в то же время, очень правильно. Блейну хотелось быть рядом с Куртом, и он знал, что не сможет отказаться от него. Пока он жив и пока он не сел в тюрьму (а это было бы самым гуманным исходом), он будет с ним.  
— Мне нравится твой голос, даже если я делал вид, что это не так. Он высокий, но красивый и чистый. Так что ты можешь говорить как угодно много. А насчёт твоей особенности…  
Блейн провёл рукой по колену Курта вверх к его бедру, и облизнул губы, причём совершенно невольно.  
— Я просто счастливчик. А все вокруг идиоты. Я считаю, что это безумно горячо. И ты весь тоже безумно горячий. И поверь мне, с тех пор как я узнал об этой твоей особенности, жизнь для меня и моего члена очень усложнилась.  
Блейн фыркнул, сдерживая улыбку, и ещё раз коснулся губ Курта губами, потому что сейчас мог это сделать.  
— Я позавтракаю спагетти. Только уберу их в холодильник. И вообще уберу все со стола. И съем ещё одну булочку. А ты пока переоденешься ко сну. Или разденешься. Но постарайся сделать это так, чтобы у меня не встал, потому что ты помнишь, что я все ещё мужчина.  
Подняв мальчика на руки снова, Блейн пронёс его в спальню и усадил на край кровати, уже не борясь с бабочками в животе.  
— И пока ты не решил, в чем спать, а я уже ухожу на кухню, хочу напомнить, что сон после оргазма просто умопомрачительный, а оргазм я могу обеспечить тебе за пару минут.  
С невинным видом Блейн развернулся и направился обратно в гостиную, чтобы убрать со стола и вернуться поскорее к Курту.  
Курт тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. Этот мужчина был полон противоречий. Вот он просит его заткнуться, потому его голос Курта действует ему на нервы, и вот он говорит совершенно обратное. Вот он говорит, что Курт самый отвратительный человек, которого он встречал, и вот он говорит, что считает себя просто счастливчиком, потому что Курт с ним.  
Хаммел украл еще пару коротких поцелуев с губ Блейна, просто потому что он мог, и улыбнулся, закусив припухшую от поцелуев губу. Он крепче обнял Андерсона, пока тот нес его в спальню, и громко рассмеялся, падая на кровать и прикрывая лицо руками. Блейн сводил его с ума, и Курт, кажется, пропустил момент, когда все эти пошлости стали нравиться ему, а этот мужчина начал казаться милым. Курт поднялся с кровати и потянулся, потому что от сидения на Блейне его тело немного затекло, и приоткрыл форточку, чтобы охладить горящие от стеснения и алкоголя щеки. После такого выброса адреналина Хаммелу стало намного лучше, потому что алкоголь почти выветрился, и он уже крепко стоял на ногах. Он слышал, как Блейн в гостиной убирает со стола, и улыбнулся. Сейчас все выглядело более чем домашним. На секунду Курт даже позволил представить себе их совместную жизнь и кольцо, что греет безымянный палец, но лишь на секунду. Потом же Курт вернулся в реальность, где они были…кем-то. Он не знал, как их назвать, и не хотел вешать ярлыки, но знал, что они были кем-то важным друг для друга.  
Включив прикроватную лампу, Хаммел стянул с себя шорты, решив остаться в футболке Блейна, и забрался на кровать. От постельного белья пахло свежестью, хоть оно и было словно деревянным на ощупь, но так Курт думал, что оно чистое, и спокойно расположился под одеялом.  
Когда Блейн вернулся, Хаммел сидел на кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, и пытался немного привести волосы в порядок. Улыбнувшись Блейну, что стянул с себя футболку и лег рядом, Курт поправил свою футболку и немного нервно потеребил ее концы. Блейн сегодня сделал сто шагов в нему и Курт ведь может сделать крошечный шаг в ответ? Имея ввиду нормальный шаг, а не пьяные домогательства.  
— Ты говорил серьезно про…оргазм? — неловко спросил Курт, опустив глаза на свои руки, потому что это все еще было ужасно стыдно, да и Курт не привык просить о подобном. — Я хочу. То есть, я согласен, но только если ты пообещаешь мне, что это не будет больно, — тихо произнес Хаммел, так и не решая поднять глаза на мужчину.


	14. Chapter 14

Блейн улыбнулся и почесал переносицу, чтобы не засмеяться. Курт был таким очаровательно наивным иногда, что Блейн начинал сомневаться, нет ли у него наклонностей педофила. Технически, конечно, ребёнком Курт не был, но тем не менее. Неужели он сам раньше ни разу не доводил себя до оргазма? Что ж, это обещало быть прекрасным, как и все с Куртом.  
— Больно не будет точно, не переживай, — мягко заметил Блейн и погасил свет, оставляя совсем слабый ночник на своей тумбочке просто потому, что ему хотелось видеть лицо Курта во время этого.  
Подавшись вперед, он медленно поцеловал Курта в губы, скулу и висок, укладывая его на спину и прикрывая ноги мальчика одеялом, чтобы он не замёрз.  
— Просто расслабься и позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие. Обещаю не спешить. И ты можешь остановить меня в любой момент.  
Курт выдохнул и послушно опустился на кровать под поцелуи мужчины. Ему было немного неловко от горящего света, даже такого слабого, как ночник. Но Блейн видел его в более ярком свете, и не испугался, не оттолкнул его, не посчитал мерзким, даже скорее наоборот. Хаммел слабо улыбнулся, когда Блейн заботливо накрыл его ноги одеялом, и постарался сделать то, чего от него просил мужчина — расслабиться и получать удовольствие.  
Блейн лег сбоку Курта, держа свой вес на одном локте, в то время как правая рука скользнула по шее Курта и его груди, нежно поглаживая хрупкие рёбра и изгиб талии, медленно задирая футболку и проводя кончиками по тёплой гладкой коже под ней, не спеша спускаться ниже, пока Курт сам не почувствует потребность в этом, возбуждаясь.  
— Ты так хорошо пахнешь. И ты такой красивый, — интимно прошептал Блейн в самое ушко мальчика, словно рассказывая ему самый большой секрет. — Я готов ласкать тебя сутки напролёт, потому что мне так нравится смотреть на тебя, когда ты возбуждаешься. Мне нравится в тебе буквально все, и я так счастлив, что ты позволяешь мне быть рядом…  
Блейн продолжил шептать нежности, перемежая их с влажными поцелуями в приоткрытые губы и шею, покрытую мурашками, в то время как его пальцы нежно обводили соски Курта по очереди, то сжимая, то потирая и нежно обводя, вновь спускаясь к животу и поглаживая выступающие тазовые косточки, прежде чем скользнуть обратно к шее, а от неё к бедру, гладя от колена до верха и обратно. Блейн делал и говорил все это в первую очередь потому, что понимал, что он задолжал Курту порцию нежностей. А еще потому, что понимал, что с таким юношей нельзя вести себя, как обычно. Нельзя быть привычно равнодушным.  
Конечно, Курт уже делал это, не часто, но делал, так что примерно знал, что сейчас будет делать Блейн. Его ноги послушно разъехались, но рука Андерсона скользнула совсем в другую сторону, немного сбивая Хаммела с толку. Но когда его футболка задралась, собираясь на груди, Курт все понял. Еще никогда ни перед кем он не был настолько открытым, как сейчас перед этим мужчиной. Легкие поцелуи в губы и шею, ладони, что бродили по телу, сводили Хаммела с ума, а его губы приоткрылись, выпуская громкие вздохи. Когда Блейн снова заговорил, сопровождая слова ласками его сосков, Курт не смог сдержать стоны. Господи, это было так ново и так…хорошо. Облизав пересохшие от вздохов губы, Курт снова громко застонал, прогибаясь в спине и ерзая на кровати. Его голос звучал странно, будто так далеко, будто и не его, а его руки вцепились в простыни под ними. Ноги согнулись в коленях и послушно разошлись в стороны. Он хотел Блейна. Он никогда и ничего так не хотел, как Блейна сейчас, и чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепнул Курт, не открывая глаз, а только чувствуя своего партнера. — Пожалуйста, Блейн, — хныкал Хаммел, сам не зная, чего толком просит, но был уверен, что Блейн его понимает.  
Курт был даже более чувствительным, чем в самых смелых мечтах Блейна, которые успели появиться за эту неделю. Он так старательно гнал от себя все желания, но сейчас отчётливо понимал, что с первых часов наедине с Куртом он хотел его. Сейчас желания и чувства стали глубже, но и похоть никуда не ушла. Как вообще можно было не хотеть Курта?  
— Вот так, — прошептал он уже жарче и более низким голосом, целуя шею более настойчиво и понимая, что на бледной чувствительной коже мальчика обязательно останутся следы, что расцветут засосами к утру.  
Ладонь Блейна опустилась, наконец, на трусики Курта, и нежно провела между его ног. Курт так быстро становился влажным и был таким горячим. Он будет прекрасно ощущаться вокруг члена.  
Блейн плавно обвёл клитор Курта и почти сразу скользнул рукой под белье мальчика, чтобы не раздражать нежную кожу кружевом.  
Блейн обвёл двумя пальцами половые губы Курта, собирая смазку, и скользнул ими к клитору, ритмично, но неспешно его потирая, в то время как губы накрыли рот, ловя стоны и вдохи в поцелуе.  
— Мне не хватит Вечности, чтобы насладиться поцелуями с тобой. Хочу делать это постоянно. Хочу целовать тебя повсюду от макушки до кончиков пальцев, — прошептал Блейн, отрываясь от губ мальчика и медленно погружая один палец в его киску. Он все ещё чувствовал преграду и был уверен, что и Курт это понял. А значит, у него все ещё есть выбор, делать ли Блейна первым. Правда, не пальцами и не сегодня.  
Он ускорил движения руки, чувствуя как толкается Курт навстречу и как сокращаются его мышцы, в то время как и поцелуи Блейна в губы и шею стали более жесткими и интенсивными.  
Курт прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ласками мужчины. Он чувствовал, как по его телу то и дело бежит стая мурашек, когда Блейн снова и снова находил чувствительные места на его юном теле. Все это ощущалось так ярко, так хорошо, что у Курта в глазах темнело от удовольствия. Да, Блейн был горячим, и его руки и пальцы ощущались просто крышесносно.  
Шумно выдохнув, когда Блейн коснулся его клитора через ткань трусиков, Хаммел ощутил жар по всему телу. Мастурбация не сравнится с этим. С чужой рукой, что нырнула под резинку белья и ласкала чувствительный клитор мальчишки. Его тело просто сходило с ума от умелых пальцев Андерсона, а сам Курт уже слабо соображал от удовольствия, выпуская громкие вздохи и стоны в губы Блейна.  
— Ох, господи… — смог прошептать Хаммел, в унисон с Блейном, а потом распахнул глаза, ощущая резкий дискомфорт. Он уже хотел остановить Блейна, отползти назад и, может быть, застрелиться ночью от стыда, но Андерсон двинул пальцем назад, посылая очередную волну удовольствия по телу. Ну конечно, Блейн же обещал ему. Блейн больше не сделает ему больно. Только хорошо. Чертовски хорошо… — Ох, твою мать! — выкрикнул юноша, когда Блейн ускорил движения и задел его чувствительный клитор.  
Курт подмахивал бедрами в такт движениям пальца Блейна, и не сдерживал стонов, что больше были похожи на крики. Он сжимал его палец внутри, ловил чужие губы в поцелуе, и спустя пару минут кончил с громким стоном. Прикрыв глаза и стараясь отдышаться, Курт прижался к Андерсону, утыкаясь носом в его грудь. Сил чтобы говорить не было, но Курт, словно котенок, потерся носом о грудь Блейна, выражая свою благодарность.  
Плавно вытерев руку о простынь, жалея, что не может ее облизать, Блейн поправил трусики на Курте, и натянул одеяло выше, обнимая мальчика за талию и прижимая к себе.  
Это просто на некоторое время, что они вместе. Это потому что ему хочется, и потому что Курту это нужно. Это ничего такого не значит и не заставляет Блейна давать обещания, которые он едва ли сможет выполнить, и совсем не по своей вине.  
— Если бы я был героем мультфильма, ты бы уже видел, как мое каменное сердце, покрыте льдом, медленно тает и начинает биться, — со смешком заметил Блейн и нежно отодвинул голову Курта от своей груди, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, поглаживая по голове и успокаивая после пережитого оргазма.  
— Я слышу как оно бьется и мне этого достаточно, — прошептал Курт, на секунду оторвавшись от поцелуя, но после снова потянувшись к губам Андерсона.  
Как ни странно, Блейн был настолько сосредоточен на удовольствии Курта, что его собственное возбуждение не было неприятным или давящим, оно даже почти не привлекало его внимание. Курт и его чувства были сейчас важнее всего остального.  
Потянувшись, мужчина погасил светильник, и лег обратно, обнимая мальчика и касаясь носом его теплой шеи, не сдерживая улыбки теперь, когда Курт не мог ее увидеть.  
— А теперь тебе пора спать. Мы будем вставать достаточно рано.  
Блейн подумал о том, что он обязательно приготовит для Курта кофе, раз тут есть такая возможность, а значит, ему снова нужно встать раньше Курта. Едва ли это будет сложной задачей.  
Курт удобнее устроился под одеяло, обнимая Блейна, когда тот выключил свет. Если вчера ночью Хаммел думал о том, что Блейн самый ужасный человек, который просто греет его, то сегодня все перевернулось с ног на голову. Теперь Курт считал, что Блейн один из лучших людей, которых он встречал в своей жизни. Да, у Блейна было прошлое. Темное прошлое, про которое Курт не знал и пока не хотел знать, но то настоящее, что было у них двоих, было гораздо лучше. Оно было светлым, таким трогательным, что Хаммел не хотел засыпать, наслаждаясь этим моментом между ними.  
— Блейн? — шепотом начал Хаммел, не открывая глаз, лишь крепче прижимаясь к Блейну. — Помнишь, вчера ночью я сказал, что ты не особенный? Я ошибался. Ты самый особенный из всех, кого я встречал, — прошептал Курт, еще пару раз мягко поцеловав Андерсона в шею, и расслабился, проваливаясь в крепкий, приятный сон.  
Блейн растянул губы в улыбке и мягко поцеловал мальчика в макушку, закрывая глаза. Он не мог сказать ничего вслух, потому что на такие вещи у него и правда не открывался рот, но он почему-то был уверен, что Курт и без того знает, о чем думает Андерсон.


	15. Chapter 15

Проснувшись утром, около десяти, Блейн несколько минут любовался спящим Куртом, не задумываясь о реальности, о том, что ждет их, и какие опасности вокруг. Он просто смотрел на невинного ангелочка в его футболке, который посапывал, приоткрыв рот, и все еще крепко прижимался к нему.  
Легонько поцеловав мальчика в приоткрытый рот, Блейн строго решил, что не будет превращаться в мямлю, и отправился в душ.  
Курт улыбнулся сквозь сон, когда почувствовал легкий поцелуй на своих губах и крепче обнял подушку, что пахла Блейном. Ему снилось что-то приятное, теплое, но открыв глаза Хаммел бы уже этого не вспомнил.  
Надев джинсы и серую толстовку, вычистив зубы и причесав волосы, Блейн убедился, что Курт все еще крепко спит, прижимая к себе подушку, и вышел на улицу. Машина была на месте, и никто не стрелял ему в голову, так что Блейн прошел до магазинчика через дорогу и вернулся обратно в домик уже через десять минут.  
Сварив две чашки кофе с помощью одноразовых картриджей в кофемашине, Блейн мысленно стукнул себя пару раз по голове, но все равно составил на поднос завтрак для Курта. Кофе. Одна из сделанных самим Куртом булочек. Нарезанный апельсин, банан и яблоко, которые он купил в магазине, а еще несколько красивых шоколадок в форме долбанного сердца, и пончик с мордашкой котенка и кремовой начинкой. Отвратительно мило. Блейн еще раз осмотрел поднос, поставил на себе мысленный крест, и понес все это в спальню.  
Поставив все на тумбу, Блейн помялся, и, решившись, все-таки положил на подушку рядом с Куртом три белых розы, которые купил в магазине тоже и вытащил из паршивой пластиковой упаковки. Он надеялся, что это не цветы для могил или что еще. Но они были свежими и вкусно пахли, так что, вероятно, все равно были вполне себе подходящими.  
— Доброе утро, — шепнул Блейн, опускаясь на кровать и проводя рукой по волосам мальчика, чтобы не испугать его.  
Открыв глаза, Курт первым делом увидел три белых розы, и улыбнулся, но потом широко распахнул глаза, заводя свою руку назад и тогда спокойно выдыхая, нащупав руку Блейна. Хаммел развернулся лицом к мужчине, и улыбнулся еще шире, потирая сонные глаза.  
— Доброе утро, — с улыбкой прошептал Курт немного хриплым ото сна и вчерашней ночи голосом. Курт приподнялся, садясь в кровати, и снова потер сонное лицо. Оглянувшись, Курт заметил поднос с завтраком, и снова посмотрел на Андерсона. От этого мужчины с ума можно сойти. Эта ночь и это утро… Пусть Блейн и обещал, что он не будет милым и ничего не изменится, но, очевидно, эта ночь многое изменила. В первую очередь она изменила Блейна.  
— Это мне? — с улыбкой спросил Хаммел, поставив поднос на колени и делая глоток кофе. — Очень вкусно. А ты уже позавтракал? — спросил Курт, принимаясь за яблоко, что лежало на подносе.  
Блейн был очень рад, что Курт не сильно благодарил его и не устраивал какого-то цирка, потому что тогда он бы накрыл голову подушкой и сбежал на улицу. Он не очень хорошо справлялся с тем, когда его в любой форме хвалили или благодарили. Ему и правда была привычна другая реакция от людей.  
Курт улыбнулся шоколадкам и предложил Блейну одну. Это утро было одним из лучших за последние пару лет. Да что там, если откинуть вероятность того, что им в любой момент прострелят головы, то оно было самым лучшим.  
— Как давно ты проснулся, чтобы успеть сделать это? — поинтересовался Хаммел, надкусывая пончик и прикрывая глаза, коротко и тихо застонав. Это и правда было очень вкусно.  
Откусив кусок шоколадки, Блейн положил ее обратно на поднос и сделал несколько глотков кофе из своей кружки, пожимая плечами.  
— Я тут ни при чем. Мимо проходил какой-то парень и попросил передать поднос самому красивому юноше, которого я увижу. Ну, у меня особо и вариантов-то не было…  
Блейн подмигнул Курту, немного щурясь, и забрался рядом с ним в кровать. Дождавшись, пока мальчик отставит чашку, Блейн легко скинул одеяло и перетащил Курта на свои бедра, снова усаживая верхом и обхватывая руками его задницу, нежно сжимая ее с приглушенным рыком. Он был бы рад справиться со своим стояком не в одиночку в душе, но торопить Курта он не мог.  
— Мм, вот как. Значит и благодарственный поцелуй придется получить какому-то парню. — произнес Хаммел, делая еще пару глотков кофе и поставив кружку на поднос. Он тихо рассмеялся, когда Блейн пересадил его на свои колени. Хаммел успел лишь немного откусить от шоколадки, пока Блейн не задрал его футболку и покачал головой.  
— Завтракай на моих коленях, — приказным тоном сказал Блейн, поднимя футболку на мальчике и легонько проводя кончиком языка по его груди, прежде чем оставить влажный поцелуй возле затвердевшего соска. — Ты весь в моих засосах, — добавил Блейн самодовольно, проводя пальцами по шее мальчика, переходе в плечо и хрупкой ключице. Не удержавшись, он притянул его и нежно поцеловал несколько пятнышек, зарываясь носом в волосы Курта и снова скользя рукой по его спине.  
— Знаешь, завтракать на твоих коленях не очень удобно, когда ты закрываешь мне рот футболкой, так что нужно либо слезть с колен, либо… — протянул Хаммел, стаскивая с себя футболку Андерсона и бросая ее куда-то в сторону. — Да, так лучше, — улыбнулся Курт.  
Он прикрыл глаза, когда губы Блейна коснулись его засосов, которых сам Хаммел еще не видел, и легко улыбнулся.  
— Ну, очевидно, кое-кое-кто вчера очень постарался, — прошептал юноша, прижимаясь к Блейну.  
— Может быть, нам стоит задержаться в мотеле немного…  
— Я бы провел здесь целый день, если честно. Потому что сейчас мне не хочется бежать или прятаться. Мне хочется просто провести немного времени с тобой, — тихо произнес Курт, поднимая голову и целуя Андерсона в уголок губ. Курт смотрел в глаза мужчины и не мог поверить, что это и правда происходит. Хаммел совсем не узнавал в нем того Блейна, который был буквально три дня назад, и этот Блейн заставлял его влюбляться все сильнее…  
— Я… — начал Курт, но замолчал. Нет, к таким признаниям они были еще не готовы. — Схожу в душ и потом мы решим, что нам делать, хорошо? — с легкой улыбкой спросил юноша.  
— Неа, — качнул головой Блейн и легко перекатился, подминая Курта под себя и касаясь губами его губ. — Я хочу продолжать целовать тебя, валяясь в этой кровати.  
Курт улыбнулся и обвил ноги вокруг талии Блейна, отвечая на его поцелуй. Сегодня он действовал более уверенно, не стеснялся углублять поцелуй или немного прикусить губу Блейна. Они провели совсем немного времени вместе, но казалось, будто они были вместе уже так давно. И впереди их ждет еще больше времени наедине. Эта идеальная картинка никак не хотела покидать голову Курта, а может он и сам не хотел этого. Ему нравилось думать о Блейне, представлять их вместе в Нью-Йорке через пару лет, узнавать мужчину снова и снова, каждый раз удивляясь многогранности этого прекрасного человека. Не удивительно, что Курт смог влюбиться в него так быстро.  
Было непривычно не скрывать своих желаний и хотя бы части эмоций рядом с другим человеком. С мальчишкой. С жертвой. С Куртом. Легко было не думать ни о чем, не загадывать и делать вид, что совершенно не страшно. Он знал, что любовь — это слабость. Это и сила, впрочем, если говорить о том, на что толкает она людей. Но слабость потому, что уже сейчас Блейн становился ручным псом рядом с коленом Курта, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он приручался. Он не мог больше укусить этого мальчика. Он становился слабым, ему хотелось улыбаться, хотелось ласки, хотелось целовать Курта и забить на все, оставшись еще на одну ночь в этом мотеле, где они могли играть в настоящую пару. Хотя, они смогут в той квартире или в домике на окраине Сиэттла, если только доберутся туда живыми. И постоянное нахождение в дороге повышало их шансы. А значит, нужно было двигаться вперед. В конце этого дня у них будет новая ночь и новый мотель, они ведь не расставались навсегда. Пока что.  
Передав свои мысли Курту насчет вечера и необходимости вернуться в дорогу, несмотря на то, что тут было достаточно уютно, он плавно провел носом по шее мальчика и прикусил мочку его уха, прежде чем с трудом оторваться и вздохнуть.  
— Давай закончим с завтраком, а уж потом ты пойдешь в душ? Только забудешь закрыть дверь и сделаешь вид, что не заметил, что я подглядываю…  
Вздохнув, когда Блейн объяснил ему, что они не могут остаться, Курт кивнул и снова поцеловал Блейна. Сейчас он вспомнил слова всех своих друзей, которые говорили, что как только попробуешь, то уже не сможешь оторваться. Это касалось как поцелуев, так и секса, но Курт пока довольствовался первым, уже прекрасно понимая, что погряз во всем этом по самое горло.  
— Ну нет, — тихо рассмеялся Хаммел и нежно погладил Блейна по щеке. — Я не готов к таким открытым отношениям. Но…пока я буду в душе, ты можешь придумать, как я могу отблагодарить тебя за это прекрасное утро, — улыбнулся Хаммел, глядя в глаза Андерсону.  
— Любое твое желание, — шепнул юноша и провел кончиком носа по линии челюсти, оставляя короткий поцелуй в ямке за ухом, там, где Блейн был особенно чувствительный.  
— Любое моё желание заставит тебя залиться краской и сбежать обратно в ванную, спрятавшись в душевую кабинку и отказываясь вылезать из неё ещё пару часов точно, — хмыкнул Блейн. — Я плохой парень, помнишь? И желания у меня такие же.  
— Но ты ведь не скажешь этого, — тихо произнес Курт с улыбкой. — Если бы ты хотел, я бы уже был в душе, весь сгорая от стыда. И мне не нужно напоминать, что ты плохой парень, я сам это знаю. А мое тело это помнит, — улыбнулся Курт, потирая шею пальчиками. Он уже хотел сбежать в ванну, чтобы посмотреть на алые метки, что оставил на нем Андерсон, будто убеждая себя, что это и правда было. Что ему не приснилось.  
Сев обратно ровно, Блейн помог сесть и Курту, и поднес к его губам небольшой кусок шоколадки, запоздало отдёргивая себя уже тогда, когда губы мальчика сомкнулись вокруг кусочка. Это было слишком сексуально и также слишком мило и не в стиле Блейна. Все это утро было не в стиле Блейна. Точнее, в стиле Блейна, а не Девона, кем был он последний десяток лет. Неужели это означало, что его жизнь и правда скоро оборвётся, раз он позволял прежнему себе занимать место того, кого он так долго растил и кормил, воспитывал и закалял?  
Он ведь был добрым. И романтичным. И трогательным. Он знал многое о красивых жестах и верил в любовь сильнее всех. Верил в родственные души и вторые половинки, а затем заколотил намертво все те мысли. Курт нежными пальчиками снимал доски, заполняя пыльный сарай души Блейна светом.  
Когда Андерсон снова сел и в привычной манере усадил его на свои колени, Курт сначал удивленно поднял брови, когда Блейн протянул ему шоколадку, но после послушно сомкнул губы вокруг лакомства, потянувшись за ним, когда тот резко одернул руку.  
— Ну, эй, верни. — тихо захныкал Курт, взяв руку Блейна и снова направляя ее к себе. Курт прекрасно видел, как Блейн смущается или делает то, что ему совсем не свойственно, как казалось им обоим. Но ведь Курт не заставлял его, верно? Он не просил его меняться, Блейн делал это сам, может не осознанно, но сам. Тем более, Курт помнил все слова, что говорил ему Блейн этой ночью, и, кажется, Курт, своими тонкими, бледными и всегда холодными пальчиками, смог коснуться сердца мужчины, согревая его ото льда и очищая от окаменелости. И Хаммел готов был делать это так долго, как Блейн это позволит.  
— Я надеюсь, что мы с тобой не сходим с ума, — шепнул Блейн, не посвящая Курта в весь мысленный путь, но нежно притягивая мальчика к себе и всего на несколько мгновений позволяя себе крепко обнять его, ощутить тепло и запах чужого тела. Когда-то он любил обниматься.  
— Даже если мы сходим с ума, кто сказал, что это плохо? Если это больная иллюзия моего мозга она в сотни раз лучше реальности, — прошептал Курт, крепко обнимая мужчину в ответ, поглаживая его крепкую, теплую спину. Разве может быть что-то лучше, чем объятия Блейна? Сейчас Курт был уверен, что нет.  
— А теперь доедай и в душ, — привычным тоном буркнул Блейн, выпустив Курта из рук и потянувшись за чашкой, чтобы чем-то их занять.  
— Ты забавный, — начал Курт, взяв свою чашку с подноса, и пончик с милой кошачьей мордочкой. — Когда ты обнимаешь меня, а потом бурчишь и наигранно хмуришься, стараясь вернуть себе этот стиль плохого парня, который умеет стрелять и… я просто молча допью кофе и оставлю тебе половину пончика с кошачьей мордочкой, который, прошу заметить, ты принес, и отправлюсь в душ, — улыбнулся Хаммел, откусывая от пончика еще немного и кладя его на поднос. Допив свой кофе и съев еще немного фруктов, Курт поднялся с бедер мужчины и поднял три белые розы, что все это время лежали на подушке рядом. Вдохнув запах, юноша улыбнулся, и потянулся после долгого сна.  
— Подумай над моей благодарностью, ладно? Я мог бы сделать что-нибудь для тебя или тебе. Если ты понимаешь о чем я, — Курт улыбнулся, прижимая цветы к груди, и отправился в кухню, чтобы поставить их в воду, а следом в соседнюю комнату за бельем и одеждой, только после этого скрываясь за дверью душа.


	16. Chapter 16

Блейн проводил мальчика задумчивым взглядом и вздохнул. Конечно, в его голове была целая сотня разных желаний, но им нужно было собираться и отправляться в дорогу, а не оставаться в кровати до вечера, как бы заманчиво это ни было. Задерживаться на одном месте вообще было запрещено, разве что только оно будет совершенно безопасным. А это не было.  
Пока Курт принимал душ, Блейн прибрался немного в номере, потому что не любил оставлять срач. Собрал вещи обратно в сумки и еду в отдельный пакет, а спагетти доел сам, решив, что Курт не будет против. Вымыв посуду, он убедился, что все чисто, и включил телевизор, сев на диван в гостиной, гадая, что наденет Курт сегодня. Он ведь понимает, что кое-что в их отношениях все-таки изменилось, и теперь Блейн не просто будет внимателен к его виду, как и до этого, а сможет комментировать его и даже проявлять интерес физический. От вида шортов ему хотелось рвать и метать, но в то же время без конца тискать идеальную задницу Курта в своих руках, покрывая поцелуями его шею.  
Ждать мальчика было ужасно скучно, но он то и дело переключал каналы, чтобы наткнуться на новости? и, может быть, услышать что-то о них. Хотя? Курт не был знаменитостью, как и его отец, его лицо не мелькало повсюду, так что шанс оставаться незаметными у них все еще был и это радовало. С каждой минутой наедине с Куртом ему все меньше хотелось сдохнуть в канаве.  
Курт принял душ как можно быстрее. Если честно, ему не хотелось оставаться без Блейна надолго даже в душе. Надев черное кружевное белье, что для него выбрал Блейн, Курт натянул черные гольфы до середины бедра, снова надевая джинсовые шорты с высокой талией, широкую черную футболку Блейна, в которой он спал, и джинсовку с обычным, тканевым капюшоном. Уложив волосы с помощью воды, расчески и фена, на что ушло больше всего времени, Курт вышел к мужчине, надевая свои черные кеды.  
— Я готов, а ты…хмуришься, — заметил Курт, при взгляде на Блейна. — Я мылся слишком долго, да? — неловко спросил Курт, заглядывая в сумку и доставая из нее шоколадку, которую они так и не доели.  
Хаммел взглянул в зеркало, снова поправляя волосы, и надел очки, разворачиваясь к мужчине.  
— Идем или еще посмотрим телек? — спросил Курт, доедая шоколад и убирая руки в карманы. — И ты подумал над благодарностью? — улыбнулся Курт, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк.  
Блейн встал с дивана, скользнув взглядом по телу Курта, в который раз отмечая, как сильно нравится ему фигура мальчика и как он ревнует от мысли, что нравится она не ему одному.  
Пройдя через гостиную, Блейн скользнул руками по его талии и притянул к себе, касаясь носом шеи и втягивая приятный аромат кожи.  
— Я хочу получить три желания. Я мог бы попросить и больше, но пока три. Первое — показ белья сегодня вечером, раз я не получил его вчера! И еще два я буду говорить тебе тогда, когда они будут появляться, и они могут быть очень неожиданными. Например, называть меня «Папочкой» на людях…  
Блейн ухмыльнулся и легонько шлепнул Курта по заднице, сжимая ее следом и притягивая мальчика, чтобы крепко поцеловать его в губы и нехотя отстраниться.  
— Три желания за один завтрак? А ты умеешь торговаться, Андерсон, — тихо рассмеялся Курт, чувствуя уже привычные руки на своей заднице. Еще никому Курт не позволял вести себя так с собой или же разговаривать так, как иногда с ним общается Блейн, но ему было все можно. Бывало так, что и другие парни ненароком или намеренно пытались схватить его за задницу, но на это получали звонкую пощечину и злой взгляд Хаммела, сопровождаемый тонной дерьма, что тот выливал на них. А с Блейном все было по-другому. Курту даже нравилось это, и то, как собственнически мужчина смотрит на него, касается, заставляло Хаммела таять в его руках, а в глазах горела огромная неоновая вывеска «Я только твой. Позволь мне быть рядом».  
— Я все собрал и нам пора ехать. Садись в машину, я пока отнесу ключ на стойку и вернусь к тебе. Думаю, сегодня мы притормозим только для того, чтобы пообедать, и взять что-то на ужин. Хотелось бы проехать как можно больше, чтобы скорее оказаться с тобой наедине и в какой-нибудь, но безопасности.  
— Хорошо, значит, сегодня целый день в дороге, — пробурчал Курт скорее сам себе, понимая, что сегодня будет очередная волшебная ночь, раз Блейн не может ее дождаться. Это было даже лучше, чем Курт мог представить.  
Выйдя из домика, Хаммел оглянулся и снял машину с сигнализации. Да, Блейн доверил ему ключи, понимая, что если бы Курт захотел, он бы спокойно развернул эту развалюху и направился домой. Но Курт не хотел и это было самое страшное. Хаммел не хотел возвращаться один, оставляя Блейна хрен знает где, прекрасно понимая, что того догонят и убьют. Нет, на это Хаммел был не согласен. Поэтому Курт спокойно завел машину, подъехав к домику, где Блейн возвращал ключи, и пересел на свое место, как обычно заблокировав все двери.  
Блейн забрался в машину и завел мотор, сразу выруливая на трассу и задумчиво поглядывая по сторонам. Он не хотел пугать Курта, но все-таки решил поделиться.  
— Администратор странно смотрела на меня. Я надеюсь, что все дело в том, что я соврал, словно у тебя нет с собой документов, а она догадалась, что тебе просто нет восемнадцати. Потому что мне не нравилось подозрение в её взгляде. Лучше я буду педофилом в её глазах или кем ещё, но не беглецом.  
Блейн поправил очки и шарф, который надел ещё в домике, бурча от раздражения. Ему не нравились такие вещи и его раздражало на шее все. Все, кроме рук Курта.  
Кажется, волнение Андерсона передавалось Курту в считанные секунды. Курт неловко поерзал на месте, ожидая пока Блейн начнет говорить, и немного расслабился, когда он все-таки заговорил.  
— Ты же не с трехлетним ребенком сюда приехал, чтобы считать тебя педофилом. Тем более мне семнадцать и…даже если она думает, что мне немного меньше, это абсолютно не ее дело, — ответил Хаммел, откидываясь на сиденье и немного открывая окно, чтобы был доступ свежего воздуха. Конечно, напряжение все еще было, ведь если о них говорили в новостях, то это все только усложняет. Значит любой, кто увидит их, может заявить в полицию, и за ними будут гнаться еще и они, а ее только босс Блейна. Или можно сказать бывший босс.  
Скользнув ладонью по коленке мальчика, затянутой в трикотажные чёрные то ли чулки то ли уж очень высокие гольфы, он похлопал его по бедру и поймал ладонь, на пару секунд сжимая тонкие пальцы. Держать кого-то за руку было непривычно, но ему хотелось показать Курту, что он рядом, и все будет хорошо. Насколько это возможно. Правда, руку он убрал достаточно быстро, и просто улыбнулся юноше, повернувшись к нему на секунду.  
— Не волнуйся, в любом случае, я сделаю все, что от меня зависит, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Я не могу рассказать тебе всего и не имею права назвать тебе имя босса, но ты должен знать, что это близкий человек. В вашей семье. Серьезно, Курт. Ты можешь доверять Кэрол и Финну, но это все. Сейчас. Потом я сведу тебя с нужными людьми, которым можно доверять и которые позаботятся о тебе и Кэрол. Когда мы приедем в город, я свяжусь через таксофон с моим другом.  
Курта вырвала из его мыслей теплая рука, что скользнула по колену, выше к бедру и поймала как всегда холодную руку Хаммела. Юноша улыбнулся в ответ Блейну и отвел глаза окну.  
Блейн не очень хотел портить настроение Курту, так что, увидев карман в дороге, плавно свернул в него и отстегнулся, потянувшись к мальчику и прикусывая его нижнюю губу.  
— Но не держи все это в своей прекрасной головке. Хочу, чтобы ты был спокоен. И чтобы щебетал. Даже если будешь дерзить мне, я не против. Подумаешь, отшлепаю…  
Блейн ухмыльнулся и скользнул рукой под футболку мальчика, легонько щекоча его рёбра.  
— Почему ты не можешь рассказать мне все? Если мы умрем, то что, я даже не узнаю, за что и от чьих рук я умру? Тем более, ты сказал, что это кто-то близкий. Я не говорю, что ты должен сказать мне, я прошу тебя об этом. Ты ничего мне не должен. Или ты…ты хочешь вернуться к тому, что делал, когда мы вернемся домой? Или…что с тобой будет, когда мы вернемся? — тихо спросил Курт, обернувшись к мужчине на секунду, но, не получив ответа, отвернулся обратно к окну. Курт так не хотел возвращаться в эту реальность, но, к сожалению, пришлось.  
Курт прижался к мужчине, прикрывая глаза и после прислонился своим лбом к его.  
— Я не могу не думать об этом. Кто-то из свиты папы почти загнал его в гроб, а я в бегах, потому что меня похитили, а потом хотели убить. И самое мерзкое в этом, что я совсем не могу ничего сделать, — шепнул Курт, поглаживая Блейна по щеке. Он слабо улыбнулся, когда рука Андерсона скользнула под футболку, и снова поцеловал мужчину.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался к этому дерьму. Не хочу, чтобы ты был в опасности и не хочу, чтобы ты отдавал меня в чужие руки, — шепнул Курт и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я не могу сказать тебе, кто это, по двум причинам. Во-первых, это вопрос чести, как бы странно для тебя это ни звучало. В мире нет ничего белого и нет ничего черного, — заметил Блейн, нехотя отстраняясь от мальчика, пристегиваясь и выезжая обратно на дорогу, пока никто не остановился помочь им.  
— Нет ничего однозначного и сложно назвать кого-то плохим, а кого-то хорошим. В моей жизни был момент, когда… Ладно, я на самом деле не могу рассказать тебе все детали. Не сейчас. Не хочу портить настроение, да я и не готов, если честно. Просто был момент, когда я сделал кое-что очень плохое в ответ на то, что плохое сделали мне. И, несмотря на то, что я был невиновен по морали, суд бы признал меня виновным. От меня отвернулись все, и единственное, что светило мне — смертная казнь, потому что это было в Техасе, а, как ты знаешь, она там была вполне жива в то время. И тогда появился он. Я понимаю сейчас, что он не делал ничего просто так, но он спас меня, и в ответ я пообещал служить ему и хранить его тайну. Я не мог назвать его плохим человеком, как ни странно. Он ранен своим детством, ублюдком отцом, но, несмотря на это, есть человек, которого он любит больше жизни. Если честно, вторая причина, по которой я не говорю тебе его имя — слабая надежда на то, что если я сохраню его тайну, он сохранит мне жизнь во второй раз. Во всяком случае, он доверял мне. Из всей… команды? Банды? Не знаю, как назвать это, но был я и еще двое людей, с кем он говорил лично. Остальные никогда не видели его в лицо и получали указания только через секретаря. Его ты, к слову, знаешь тоже, но уж точно не заподозришь ни в чем. Да он и не имеет отношения. Ему достаточно быть любимым боссом.  
Блейн вздохнул и потер затылок левой рукой, отпустив руль на пару секунд.  
— Я знаю, все это сложно для тебя, но я надеюсь, что ты если не поймешь, то хотя бы… примешь мои слова.  
Последнее добавлять Блейну было особенно тяжело, но он слишком сблизился с Куртом за это время, чтобы оттолкнуть его сейчас из-за того, что старая рана в груди слишком легко начинала кровить.  
— Ты… Понятно. Значит, ты решил вернуться к нему, как только все это закончится, да? — тихо спросил Курт, с толикой раздражения. Он не понимал, как Блейн мог хотеть этого? Наверное, просто Хаммел был слишком наивным.  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не развернуть машину и не сделать это уже сейчас? Сдаться ему, кем бы он ни был. Ты ведь все равно сделаешь это, правда? После того как отдашь меня. Я думал…я, наверное, слишком наивен, раз думал о том, что тебе это больше не нужно. Убивать людей. Похищать их или…ладно, не важно. Это только твое решение. Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал и продолжаешь делать, но ты ничего не говоришь мне и самое идиотское, что я не имею права настаивать. Но я рассказал тебе все, что терзало меня много лет, я доверился тебе и… я немного злюсь сейчас, так что лучше бы мне заткнуться и смотреть в окно, — тихо закончил Курт, отворачиваясь к окну. Он поджал ноги, как обычно, и положил голову на свои колени. Блейн уже в который раз говорил, что не хочет портить ему настроение, но это все равно случилось. Курт сам не знал, от чего он так злится. Наверное потому, что Хаммел уже построил их будущее в своей голове, только тут было одно «Но» — он не спросил Блейна. Кажется, для Блейна все это должно было закончится ровно в тот момент, как мальчишка исчезнет с горизонта.  
— Останови машину, пожалуйста. Я хочу пересесть назад, — тихо попросил Курт, спустя двадцать минут. — Хочу прилечь, ноги затекли.  
Блейн молчал в ответ на слова Курта, но не потому, что тот был прав, а потому что ему было обидно, что Курт решил так. Что даже подумал таким образом. И что он не задал вопрос, дожидаясь на него ответа, а устроил целую сцену в собственной голове, сам же обиделся на нее и сам же и закатил небольшой скандал. Ссориться с Куртом Блейн не планировал, так что просто молчал, решив, что раз уж мальчишка сам все решил, то так пускай и думает.  
— Мои тоже затекли. Выйдем, покурим и перекусим. Уже обед, а спагетти было не так уж много, — ровным тоном ответил мужчина, и еще через десять минут остановился у небольшого ресторанчика «Домашней кухни».  
Выйдя из машины, Блейн поймал Курта возле его двери, и коснулся пальцами собачки на куртке.  
— Я сказал, что надеюсь, что он сохранит мне жизнь взамен на мое молчание, потому что я, вопреки здравому смыслу и собственным убеждениям, думаю о том, каким образом сделать так, чтобы остаться с тобой чуть дольше, чем до пули в лоб в мои неполные тридцать. Я, мать его, впервые за десяток лет позволил себе думать о себе в контексте второго человека рядом и строить планы, которые сложнее любого похищения, хотя ты, наверное, не можешь осознать этого. Не можешь понять, какая пропасть между нами и как сложно будет нам вместе если даже мы уцелеем. А ты совсем не понимаешь меня и моего молчания, очевидно, раз хоть на секунду предположил, что, оставшись в живых, я смогу тебя покинуть.  
Блейн сделал шаг назад и развернулся в профиль к Курту, чтобы поджечь сигарету, прикрывая глаза.


	17. Chapter 17

Курт тихо вздохнул, но кивнул мужчине. Ему и так было немного стыдно за то, что он вспылил и закатил небольшую сцену.  
Выйдя из машины, Хаммел удивленно поднял брови, когда Блейн остановил его.  
— Просто скажи мне, как ты себе это представляешь? Мы вернемся домой и ты пойдешь к нему? Один? Что если он убьет тебя? Пустит пулю в лоб, а потом придет за мной и я надеюсь, что он сделает это, потому что, блин, я не смогу спать ночами нормально, зная, что тебя убили из-за меня. А это и правда так, не отрицай, ладно? А если ты пойдешь туда не один, со мной, то я увижу его, так? Значит твое обещание о тайне не будет выполнено. И…что изменится? — выдохнул Курт и обнял Андерсона. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то произошло. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова связывался с этими людьми, кем бы они ни были. Я… Ты тоже не понимаешь меня, как оказалось. Ты первый, к кому я…что-то по-настоящему чувствую, и да, я знаю, как тебя это пугает, как ты не хочешь этого, но этого не изменить, ладно? Я не хочу тебя терять, — тихо произнес Хаммел, сам положив руку Блейна на свои плечи и крепко обнимая мужчину за талию.  
Блейн наклонил голову и легонько коснулся макушки Курта губами, а затем снова затянулся сигаретой, выдохнул, и приподнял его лицо за подбородок, коротко целуя мальчика в губы.  
— Нет, милый. Мой босс не тот человек, к которому я могу пойти. Он ведет двойную жизнь. И либо он будет к тому моменту мертв сам, либо ты даже не догадаешься, что он все провернул, потому что он просто будет рядом и будет успокаивать тебя после пережитого. И вот твоя реакция, чистое доверие и отсутствие подозрений — то, что может спасти меня. Конечно, мы проработаем легенду для копов, в которой выставим меня героем, спасшим тебя и бегущим от того, что… Нам угрожали? Не волнуйся, в моей голове сотня планов для публики и полиции. Если только босс позволит мне разыграть этот спектакль. Если он позволит, то он также позволит мне покинуть страну с условием, что я никогда сюда не вернусь. Австралия ведь была не просто так. И ты, возможно, захочешь полететь со мной?  
Блейн улыбнулся, поглаживая щеку Курта и его подбородок, чувствуя себя странно и тепло от объятий этого хрупкого мальчика.  
— Если он будет знать, что его двойная жизнь не пострадала, и я планирую унести тайну в могилу, то, наверное, у меня будет шанс. Но только мое молчание дает нам надежду, так что не проси меня о правде. Разве что потом, на нашем ранчо с кенгуру, где ты будешь в коротких шортах и в веснушках с головы до ног, я усажу тебя к себе на колени и расскажу эту страшную историю на ночь.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я теперь ко всем буду относиться с подозрением, кроме моей семьи. Только Финну и Кэрол я смогу доверять. Помимо тебя, конечно, — тихо произнес Курт, глядя на Блейна снизу вверх.  
— Но я постараюсь сказать и сделать все так, чтобы ты был в порядке. Я не хочу, чтобы ты отходил от меня ни на шаг, когда мы вернемся. А мы вернемся, — слабо улыбнулся Курт, мягко целуя Блейна в шею, немного отодвинув шарф.  
Он вздохнул, улыбаясь от касаний мужчины. Блейн мог успокоить его за считанные секунды. Но волнение за самого Блейна никуда не уходило.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы мы остались в Нью-Йорке. Там вся моя жизнь и мой отец и…я не могу его оставить, по крайней мере пока. Ты должен понять, что после всей этой ситуации я не смогу оставить его. Но если тебе сохранят жизнь только с тем условием, что ты должен будешь уехать, то я приеду к тебе. Не сразу, но я обещаю, что в один день я буду стоять на пороге твоего ранчо с кенгуру и надену самые короткие шорты, — тихо рассмеялся Курт.  
— Только если ты позволишь мне быть рядом. И если ты не найдешь кого-то…лучше меня.  
— Я не умею ждать. Так что-либо ты полетишь со мной, либо у нас будут большие проблемы, — отрезал Блейн. Он давно распрощался с членами всей своей семьи, да и никогда особенно не был к ним привязан. Точно не так, как привязался к Курту даже за это короткое время. Он привязался к нему, открылся настолько, насколько вообще мог, и он считал, что если уж вдруг, один шанс на миллион, что он сможет выжить, то Курт, само собой, должен отправиться за ним хоть на Край Света мгновенно и без раздумий. А если даже под страхом смерти своей и Блейна он рассуждал с разного рода «если» и уже заранее искал оправдания, то, очевидно, никто никуда ехать не собирался. Сытая и богатая жизнь была лучше ранчо в Австралии. Отец, который не пошевелил и пальцем, чтобы вытащить сына, и больше внимания уделял жене и ее сыну, ведь тот был достаточно «мальчиком» и мог взять в руки семейный бизнес. Блейн знал намного больше, чем Курт предполагал, но Блейн не собирался открывать рот. «В один день» равно «никогда». Так что-либо Блейн заканчивает все уже сейчас, либо берет от Курта по полной все, чего хочет.  
— Пошли. Я голоден.  
Выбросив сигарету в урну, Блейн пропустил мальчика вперед, входя в кафе, и сам зашел следом, стараясь не думать о том, что горечь он ощущал совсем не от сигареты.  
— Я не заставляю тебя ждать, ладно? И господи, ты за секунды надумал в своей голове тысячу мыслей связанных с моими словами и перевернул все так, что теперь злишься. Я вижу это по морщинке на твоем лбу. Я заметил, что она появляется, когда ты злишься, — тихо произнес Курт, заставляя Блейна остановиться на входе.  
— Не заставляешь меня ждать? Потрясающе, Курт, — хмыкнул Блейн, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать собственный яд, который буквально рвался изнутри.  
Да, конкретно его отец не был примером для подражания последние несколько лет, но Курт всегда помнил того мужчину, который жил с ним в их маленьком доме, с которым Курт работал в автомастерской или которому готовил ужины. Все уже изменилось, но Хаммел все еще надеялся, что тот самый Берт вернется и они снова сядут в его комнате и поговорят по душам. Или Берт хотя бы поинтересуется, как он провел день. Или просто одарит Курта улыбкой, которую Хаммел не видел уже несколько лет.  
— Ты можешь не злиться на то, что я люблю моего отца, каким бы он ни был? Я не знаю, что у тебя было с твоим отцом и семьей, но я… Я просто люблю моего папу, — тихо шепнул Хаммел, проходя все-таки в кафе и присаживаясь за стол в углу. Открыв меню, Хаммел скользнул глазами по блюдам и остановился на салате и воде со льдом и лимоном. Юноша взглянул в окно и положил руку под щеку. Казалось, все было легко, но в тоже время так сложно. В секунду все менялось и будто переворачивалось с ног на голову.  
Сделав заказ не вовремя подошедшей официантке, которую он бы прожег взглядом, не будь он в очках, мужчина повернулся обратно к мальчику, кладя руки на стол.  
— Если ты не заставляешь меня ждать, а я не намерен сидеть и ждать тебя, понятия не имея, планируешь ли ты прилететь и когда именно, то начерта вообще все это тогда? Нет ни единого шанса, что мне позволят остаться в США хотя бы на час после того момента, как ты будешь передан отцу. Говоря откровенно, нет даже особенных шансов, что меня оставят в живых. И это лучший вариант, потому что тогда оставят в живых тебя. Но ты, блять, сначала говоришь, что не сможешь жить, зная, что меня нет, а затем говоришь, что в какой-то один ебаный метафорический день появишься в Австралии, где я буду под чужим именем в забитой деревне и без возможности связаться с Америкой? Это смешно. Смешно и мерзко. Ты даже не можешь соврать, что помчишься за мной на край света, хотя и говоришь, как я до невозможного тебе важен. А если не важен, то и не лги мне. Уж в чем я не нуждаюсь, так это в розовом сиропе, обещаниях и клятвах, которые не имеют под собой оснований. Твой папочка ни за что в жизни тебя не отпустит к такому ублюдку, а ты не ослушаешься его и будешь тянуть, месяц за месяцем, пока не забудешь, как я выглядел. И так оно и лучше, ты знаешь. Ты явно не хочешь ничего из того, чего хочу я. И я бы точно ни минуты не ждал, чтобы отправиться за тобой. Несмотря ни на что или на кого.  
Блейн понимал, что выложил слишком много карт на стол, говоря так откровенно о своих чувствах, но ему было плевать. Шансы на выживание и правда были ничтожно малы, так чего держать язык за зубами?  
— А ты что, не можешь подождать меня немного? Я, конечно, не настаиваю, но ты упрекаешь меня в моих словах о важности, но ты сам не можешь немного подождать меня. Знаешь почему? Потому что все должно быть только как ты хочешь, и тебе плевать, что у меня есть семья и друзья и еще кто-то помимо тебя. Если ты захочешь, ты сможешь связаться с Америкой и господи, ты серьезно говоришь мне это? — зашипел Курт, немного подаваясь вперед, чтобы Блейн его расслышал.  
— Перед тем, как отправиться в эту чертову Австралию, ты можешь оставить мне некоторые координаты, если тебя это не затруднит, конечно. Хотя бы имя и мне будет легче тебя найти, ладно? И мне не нужно врать, что я пойду за тобой на край света, потому что это же пугает тебя. То ты бежишь как ошпаренный от того, что происходит между нами, а сейчас ты закатил мне скандал только потому, что я ответил не так, как тебе хотелось. И если ты еще не понял, мне не нужно разрешение моего папочки, чтобы я сам строил свою жизнь, — шептал Курт и бросил немного резкое «Спасибо» официантке, что принесла их заказ и с улыбкой удалилась.  
— Если ты, идиот, забыл, то я спешу напомнить тебе, что я несовершеннолетний и не имею права вылета из страны без документов и разрешения отца, так что прекрати винить меня в том, что я немного отложил твои планы. Я не могу тебя заставить сделать это, но я хочу, чтобы ты хоть немного понял меня, а ты напрочь отказываешься делать это. Все должно быть только так, как решил ты, а мое мнение совершенно не важно правда? — спросил Курт и встал с места, забирая со стола ключи от машины.  
— Я не голоден, подожду тебя в машине. Приятного аппетита.  
Если Курт совершенно не понимал, о чем говорит Блейн, то это были исключительно его проблемы.  
Андерсон спокойной съел сандвичи, салат, и выпил стакан кофе, который заказал, а затем так же спокойно покурил на улице, не чувствуя никакого напряжения по поводу истерики Курта. Глупо было обсуждать что-то подобное, если они не знали, что будет с ними через час. И тем не менее, сев в машину, Блейн заметил, не глядя на Курта:  
— Я уже предупреждал тебя о стопроцентном послушании. Так что да, если мы оба останемся живы, то у тебя будет несколько секунд на то, чтобы принять решение и либо отправиться за мной, либо попрощаться со мной навсегда. И не волнуйся, разрешение на вывоз тебя из страны есть у каждого из нас, подписанное твоим отцом, хоть и без его ведома. Босс просчитывал все на много ходов вперёд.  
Блейн достал карту, несколько минут всматривался в обозначения на ней, а затем выехал на дорогу, включая радио.  
До ближайшего мотеля оставался час езды и дальше он ехать сегодня не планировал. Ему слишком сильно хотелось придушить Курта. Он был зол просто до одури на то, что мальчишка испортил его настроение, несмотря на то, каким хорошим старался он быть. На то какое утро он устроил ему! Как никогда прежде! Мог бы просто закрыть свой рот, попросить прощения, и залезть к Блейну на руки. Он обязан был вести себя, как маленькая ласковая детка, раз чувствовал что-то, хотел быть с Блейном, и если хоть немного понимал его натуру и характер. А если он решил снова вести себя, как упрямая сучка, то ночевать он будет отдельно. Причём в другом номере. И плевать Блейн хотел на безопасность. Пару раз мимо пройдёт пьяный мужик, выбивая двери и требуя секса, быстро прибежит к Блейну.  
— Я не хочу больше говорить об этом, если ты не заметил, — ответил Курт, лежа на заднем сидении. Курт снял очки и надел капюшон, отворачиваясь от Андерсона, утыкаясь носом в спинку сиденья. Его жутко раздражало то, что Блейн вел себя как эгоист, и совершенно не хотел услышать Курта. Он хотел, чтобы все было так, как он давно решил. Да, Курт тоже многое придумал в своей голове, но он не собирался выдергивать Андерсона от всего, что ему дорого. Потому что Курт не имел прав ставить такие ультиматумы, а Блейн, наверное, решил, что он имеет.  
Если честно, то сейчас Курту хотелось, чтобы его убили после первого же дня в Нью-Йорке, чтобы он смог увидеть семью, попрощаться с отцом и Блейном, который заставляет его делать самый тяжелый выбор в жизни. Зачем Блейн вообще завел эту тему? Зачем он требовал от Курта изменить все, бросить, оборвать все связи, стать отшельником как и сам Андерсон? Кто сказал, что такая жизнь для Хаммела? Точно не сам Хаммел.  
Курт немного задремал в машине, отвешивая себе за это подзатыльник, потому что долго не сможет уснуть ночью, и, проснувшись, сел на сидении, молча потирая сонные глаза.  
За время молчания Блейн смог отчасти переварить разговор с Куртом и прийти к решению больше ни на миллиметр не впускать мальчишку глубже. Может быть, у них даже будет физический контакт из-за ситуации, опасности, и того, что они тут только вдвоем, но ничего более. Он больше не позволит себе быть придурком, который таскает цветы в кровать и носит кого-то на руках. Никакой искренности, никакой улыбки, никаких признаний и нежных поцелуев. Если сам он выживет и улетит, так ему будет проще. Не вспоминать о Курте и не тревожить свои раны. Он давно никому не доверял и не должен был доверять Курту. Нужно было сразу провести линии и границы. Мальчишка ничего не планировал менять и только пользовался Блейном. Сексуальным контактом, заботой, спасением его задницы. А значит он не останется рядом с ним ни на минуту после того, как убедится, что он в безопасности.  
Интересно было только относительно утренних желаний. Блейн сказал, что хочет показ мод, а Курт обещал желание исполнить. Блейну было даже любопытно, собирался ли Курт сдержать слово и сделать это, несмотря на ссору, или грош была всем его словам?  
Заметив в зеркале, что Курт проснулся, Блейн не сказал ничего, но достал очередную сигарету и закурил в окно. Они проехали немало, больше, чем планировал Блейн изначально, на улице начинало темнеть, так что как только сбоку от дороги появилась вывеска, Блейн свернул к ней.  
Он по привычке первым вошёл в здание администрации и заказал на этот раз два номера. Оба на своё имя.  
Вернувшись к машине, из которой как раз вышел Курт, Блейн молча вложил в его руку один ключ, а второй прокрутил на своём пальце, отправляясь к багажнику, чтобы забрать вещи.


	18. Chapter 18

— Я что, буду один? Серьезно? Из-за того, что мы немного поссорились? — удивленно спросил Курт, сжимая в руке ключи от номера. Он только успокоился, а сейчас Блейн снова злил его. Оставить его одного только потому, что Курт хотел немного времени провести с семьей, — это нелепо.  
— Ну и отлично, прекрасно, обижайся дальше, мне плевать, — пробурчал Хаммел, вешая свою сумку на плечо.  
Он направился к номеру, не дожидаясь Андерсона, открывая его и громко хлопнув дверью. Кретин. И как он мог поверить в то, что у них с Блейном все по-настоящему? Наивный идиот.  
— Зайди через минут двадцать, я сделаю то, что обещал, — произнес Хаммел, заглядывая в номер Блейна буквально через минуту и после быстро отправляясь обратно к себе. Он принял душ и разложил белье по кровати, чтобы Блейн сам мог выбрать то, что он хочет посмотреть.  
Надев халат, который он выбрал в одном из магазинов, Курт принялся ждать Блейна, разглядывая белье. Он был зол на него, но обещания должен был выполнить.  
Блейн боролся с желанием послать Курта к чертовой матери и вообще не выходить до утра, потому что тот снова безумно раздражал его всем. От внешнего вида, до голоса и каждого слова. Если мальчишка рассчитывал, что при виде его голой задницы, Блейн растает и примет его точку зрения или вообще откажется от своих слов, то он очень плохо его знает. Блейн не просто упрямый. Он доминирующий. Он всегда будет требовать послушания, кроткости и опущенных глаз. Курт давал ему это, когда хотел. Играл ли он роль или искренне подчинялся — Блейну плевать. Но ему это было необходимо и иначе он не мог.  
Впрочем, зачем сейчас было говорить о чем-то таком, если для него все это было уже закончено? Он и идти никуда не хотел, чтобы Курт не думал, словно это повод для них начать делать что-то вроде того, что было вчера. Или что Блейн утром снова будет таким жалким кретином и понесет ему кофе в постель.  
Выйдя из душа с влажными волосами, Блейн надел черные джинсы и белую майку, и, задумчиво посмотрев на часы, все-таки отправился к Курту в номер, равнодушно глядя на мальчишку в халате и опускаясь в кресло в углу.  
— Ну, — скучающим тоном протянул он, взмахивая рукой, чтобы Курт начинал.  
— Посмотри и выбери что-то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я надел. Я тут трусы не просто так разложил, — произнес Курт, складывая руки на груди и глядя на Блейна. Он выглядел таким равнодушным, что у Курта сердце разбивалось от взгляда на такого Андерсона. Ну конечно, разве мог Блейн что-то испытывать к нему? Чем бы он мог зацепить его, кроме собственного тела?  
Курт вздохнул, закусив губу, чтобы не расплакаться, и отошел от кровати, давая Андерсону рассмотреть белье и получить то, что он хотел. Ему всегда было нужно только его тело и совершенно было плевать на душу.  
— Это только первый пакет, я думал, что пока покажу только это, а потом, если что, то и все остальное. Но не сегодня, — тихо произнес Курт, обнимая себя руками и скидывая халат, оставаясь в одном белье, которое он выбрал еще утром.  
Если честно, Курту хотелось залепить мужчине хорошую, звонкую пощечину, но Курт сам понимал, что если сделает это, то их отношениям придет конец. Их несуществующим отношениям, если быть точным. Курт был так зол на него, на себя. Больше, конечно, на себя, что он позволил себе влюбиться, расслабиться, отдаться в руки этому мужчине, а он хотел лишь одного. И Курт позволил ему взять это.  
Блейн понятия не имел, как будет смотреть на полуголого Курта, не возбуждаться, не касаться его и не демонстрировать желание. Он мог просто отменить все это к чертовой матери и не устраивать цирка. Ему хотелось секса. Чтобы все это было весело, сексуально. Можно было даже добавить немного романтики, включить музыку. Курт бы станцевал, Блейн бы усадил его на руки. К черту.  
Блейну не хотелось даже разглядывать вещи, которые он покупал с восхищением и предвкушением, что увидит все это на теле Курта.  
Он протянул руку к шелковым сиреневым трусикам в мелкий горошек с милыми бантиками с двух сторон и сердечком-подвеской по центру.  
Блейн поднял их вверх и сначала отложил было в сторону, а затем махнул рукой.  
— Я хотел от тебя шоу, которое должно было привести к чему-то и доставить удовольствие и мне, и тебе. А посмотреть порно с актерами, которые не заинтересованы в происходящем, я смогу и заплатив пять баксов на стойке регистрации за дополнительный пакет каналов. Так что не нужно мне делать одолжений, раз это доставляет тебе такие неудобства, — заметил Блейн, отбрасывая белье к остальной куче, и направляясь к двери.  
Курт вздохнул и поймал Блейна за локоть, не давая уйти, но быстро отпустил, не желая злить мужчину.  
— И я хотел сделать это, потому что мне нравится делать это для тебя. Но ты сам не высказал огромного желания, когда вошел в комнату и вел себя, словно я страшная стриптизерша в замызганном стриптиз клубе, — произнес Курт и подошел к двери, закрывая ее на замок и усаживая Блейна в кресло.  
— Давай поговорим, хватит злиться друг на друга из-за своих же мыслей и слов, ладно? — Курт поднял халат, накидывая и запахивая, чтобы не отвлекать Андерсона.  
— Я не понимаю, почему я не могу провести немного времени с моей семьей и приехать к тебе. Я искренне не понимаю этого и… Не закрывайся от меня опять, хорошо? Я хочу выяснить все это, пока снежный ком наших обид и злости не задавил нас, переламывая кости. Я хочу, чтобы мы поговорили и потом мы сделаем то, чего мы хотели, — Курт поставил стул напротив Андерсона и сложил руки на своих коленях.  
— Расскажи мне, что ты хочешь? Чтобы мы улетели сразу, верно? Но будь ты на моем месте, ты бы не хотел немного побыть с семьёй? Да, я знаю, моя семья не самая лучшая, но я люблю ее. Каждого в этой семье. И все что я говорил тебе, это все правда, и я не отказываюсь ни от единого слова. Я думал, что мы…нашли общий язык и сблизились за эти несколько дней, так что, пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня, — тихо произнес Хаммел, заглядывая в глаза напротив.  
Блейн сидел молча еще с минуту после проникновенной речи Курта. Ему было сложно открываться людям. Закрывался он легко, в считанные секунды. Но открыться во второй раз было буквально болезненно. Курт не предавал его, да и не был особенно близким, прямо говоря, за такое короткое время. Но Блейн серьезно решил ничего не планировать относительно него, так что не мог сейчас вдруг просто броситься на колени перед ним.  
— Если бы разложим тарелку картошки фри на шансы, то знаешь, как это будет выглядеть? Большая часть — за то, что тебя объявят пропавшим без вести, а нас обоих убьют. Куча поменьше — что меня убьют, а тебя благородно доставят домой, но к тому моменту твой отец уже либо сделает все, что требовали, либо будет мертв. Совсем маленькая горка — что это я смогу доставить тебя домой, предупредить своих людей и обезопасить тебя и Берта, а затем меня убьют. И одна, Курт. Одна ебаная картошка на то, что мы оба останемся живы. Причем не факт, что мы сможем вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Не факт, что нас не отправят в Австралию или куда еще силой, лишив личности и пригрозив молчать до конца жизни. Ты понимаешь, да? Одна. Ебаная. Картошка. И знаешь, чего я хочу? Чтобы если мы получим именно одну блядскую золотую картошку, ты, не раздумывая, не говоря ни единого слова и не ведя даже бровью, отправился со мной на ебаный край ебаного света. Потому что другого шанса у нас не будет. Ты не понимаешь, что это за люди, не понимаешь, какие дела там проворачиваются. И если ты считаешь, что я пожму руку твоему отцу, ты кинешься ему на шею, а я поцелую тебя в губы, оставлю все данные, дам проводить в аэропорт и радостно улыбаясь отправлюсь в Сидней, где буду ждать тебя месяц в гостинице, попивая пиво, то ты охуенно заблуждаешься.  
Блейн перевел дыхание, сжимая руки в кулаки. Он должен был сказать это.  
— Я не хочу тебе такой жизни. И я трезво оцениваю шансы на эту одну картошку. И я был бы рад, чтобы ты был жив. И твой отец. И чтобы ты бегал по ромашковому полю и нашел себе хорошего, достойного человека. Буду я жив или мертв, хотя я не верю в загробный мир, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Но, знаешь, в тот один из тысячи шанс мне бы хотелось знать, что ты будешь со мной неотрывно и неразрывно. Если нам выпадет такая неебическая удача, что мы выживем оба, ты просто не сможешь остаться без меня ни на миг и отбросишь все, потому что во второй раз так не повезет. И в ответ на твой вопрос… Нет, я бы не променял даже минуту с тобой на месяцы с другими, важными людьми. Потому что я умею расставлять приоритеты и потому что я знаю, что так, как с тобой, больше не будет ни с кем. Надеюсь, что я доступно объяснил, что чувствую.  
Курт внимательно слушал Блейна, потому что заставить его говорить это не самая легкая задача с которой Хаммел, слава богу, справился. В своей голове Курт сделал все, как Блейн сказал, разложив эту проклятую картошку по тарелке. С каждым словом Блейна он опускал глаза все ниже, прикидывая их шансы. Они с Блейном были такими разными — мужчина смотрел на их шансы, выбирая всегда самый худший, не смея надеяться на лучший расклад. А Курт же надеялся на то, что они останутся в живых, вместе, со временем вернутся в Нью-Йорк и заживут своей спокойной жизнью.  
Хаммел положил свои холодные ладони на сжатые кулаки Блейна, надеясь, что тот не будет злиться сильно. Эта морщинка снова появилась на лбу у Блейна и Курт немного нервно выдохнул.  
Хаммел присел на колени к мужчине, крепко обнимая его за плечи.  
— Я буду с тобой неотрывно и неразрывно. Как ты хочешь, — тихо зашептал Курт, понимая, что так, наверное, и правда будет лучше. Блейн хотел лучшего для него, и, может, Курт пока еще понимал, как лучше, но Блейн знал все.  
— Не злись на меня, я не знаю всего. Я знаю гораздо меньше твоего, но… я верю тебе. И если нам дадут эту картошку, мы без колебаний воспользуемся этой возможностью, — шепнул Курт, немного отстраняясь и глядя в глаза Блейну.  
Верить кому-либо было сложнее всего. На самом деле было проще убивать, прыгать с крыш и бегать сколько угодно долго, чем поверить кому-то на слово. Это сейчас Курт так говорит. А потом увидит отца и сбежит к нему. Или Кэрол. Или Финна. Увидит свою комнату, свои вещи. Вспомнит, что такое не жить в дешёвых мотелях, и быстро забудет, какими важными ему казались руки Блейна.  
Но Блейн ничего этого не озвучивает. Ему приятно от того, что Курт говорит. И он благодарен ему за это. Наверное, умирать с мыслью, что за тобой бы шли до конца, приятнее. Или, наоборот, обиднее… В любом случае то, что Курт пошёл на уступки, заставляет Блейна чувствовать себя счастливым, насколько это возможно. А ещё немного виноватым.  
— Извини, — Блейн говорит это тихо, потому что ему не нравится извиняться, но он понимает, что должен. Он вёл себя плохо. Не столько плохо, сколько равнодушно и холодно и… Ну да, плохо.  
— Ничего, все ссорятся, правда? Мы переживем это, — тихо ответил парень, слабо улыбаясь.  
Мужчина обнимает Курта за талию и притягивает к себе, обнимая и прикасаясь губами к губам. Чувствовать губы Курта даже после разлуки в половину дня — это безумно приятно. Так что изначально нежный и короткий поцелуй становится страстным и влажным, когда Блейн негромко стонет в рот Курта от того, что его рука забирается под халат и обводит бедро с ягодицей, сжимая их.  
Курт шумно выдохнул, когда поцелуй перетек из нежного и легкого в более страстный. Кажется, это невозможно, но они успели соскучиться друг по другу за какие-то полдня, поэтому тонкие пальчики Курта быстро забрались в густые кудри Андерсона, немного сжимая руку на затылке и оттягивая.  
Мурашки побежали по телу Хаммела, когда Андерсон негромко застонал в его губы, сильнее сжимая его ягодицы. От этих рук Курт всегда сходил с ума.  
— Теперь ты покажешь мне небольшое шоу, детка? — интересуется Блейн так, словно пару минут назад ничего и не было, и легко развязывает халат Курта, оставляя его себе и шлепая мальчика по заднице.  
— Конечно, — с улыбкой шепнул Хаммел и поднялся с колен мужчины, подходя к кровати и поднимая шелковые сиреневые трусики. — Эти ты выбрал? Дай мне минутку и пока выбери следующие. Я хочу тебя порадовать, — улыбнулся Курт, скрываясь за дверью в ванную комнату.


	19. Chapter 19

Курт быстро стянул с себя черное кружевное белье, надевая то, что выбрал для него Андерсон, и вышел к мужчине.

Андерсон тем временем из горы белья сразу отложил несколько комплектов и отдельно трусиков, хотя будь его воля, он бы надел на Курта все сразу. И ещё он дал себе четкую установку не трогать Курта до того момента, как станет совсем невыносимо. А лучше до того, как он закончит весь пакет. Но стоило мальчику выйти в первых, очаровательных и почти детских трусиках, как Блейн сглотнул и кашлянул, потирая шею.

\- Ну как тебе? - тихо спросил юноша, делая пару шагов к Блейну, но останавливаясь.

И откуда у него взялся этот долбанный фетиш на невинность? Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что киска, скрытая этими трусиками, все такая же невинная, тугая, и быстро становящаяся влажной. И что Блейн первый, кто ласкал её. Его. Курта. Блять.

\- Это... Очень мило. Серьезно, они такие невинные и очаровательные с этими бантиками и сердечком.

Блейн закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть растущий стояк, и протянул руку, легонько проводя пальцами по бедру Курта, оттягивая трусики вниз на пару сантиметров и отпуская.

\- Нет, нет, Андерсон. Моделей белья нельзя трогать, - с улыбкой произнес Хаммел, делая небольшой шаг назад и убирая руку Блейна от своих трусиков.

\- Я бы купил тебе кружевное платье с пышной юбкой, а ты бы надел их под низ. И затем я бы стащил их зубами...

Курт прекрасно представлял ту картину, о которой ему сказал Блейн. Только без платья, пожалуй, но точно представил, как зубы Блейна сомкнутся на тонкой, шелковой ткани, немного коснувшись нежной кожи Курта, после осторожно стягивая с него белье. Кажется, этот показ будет трудным для них обоих, потому что Курт начинал возбуждаться.

Блейн покусал щеку изнутри и протянул Курту следующий выбранный комплект. Это было немного в другом стиле. Прозрачная нежно-розовая ночная рубашка на тоненьких бретельках без лифа. Его заменяла полоса изящного кружева в несколько слоёв. Курту она должна была едва прикрывать попку. А к ней Блейн подобрал коротенькие кружевные носочки с пышным... Куполом? В общем, с кружевом, которое торчало сверху на косточке.

\- Это надевается без белья, - предупредил Блейн, разглядывая Курта темнеющими глазами, но изо всех сил сдерживаясь. Впереди были ещё корсеты, чулки, и трусики с прорезью. Это обещало быть чертовски увлекательным.

Курт немного покраснел, когда Блейн протянул ему следующий комплект, и неловко помялся на месте.

\- Ты уверен, что тебе нужен я, а не девушка? - с легкой улыбкой спросил Курт, снова отходя к ванной и закрываясь. Ладно, эта штука была короткой. Даже слишком короткой. А может, это Курт был слишком высоким, но она не прикрывала почти ничего, выставляя все скрытые места Курта напоказ. Но он послушно снял трусики, надевая на себя эту ночнушку. С легким румянцем на щеках Курт вышел к мужчине, немного прикрывая себя руками.

\- Я...эм...она очень короткая и прозрачная, а я...еще немного смущаюсь, - тихо шепнул Курт, отходя от двери ванной, делая пару шагов к Блейну.  
\- Иди ко мне, - приказал Блейн, расставляя ноги, чтобы мальчик смог встать между ними. Взяв его руки, он плавно развёл их в стороны, тяжело дыша. Кажется, до следующего комплекта одежды он уже не доживет. Приподняв ногу Курта под коленом, он поставил ступню в носочке на своё бедро, и нежно провёл по ножке Курта от кружева до самого верха, где ночнушка и правда не прикрывала ровным счётом ничего.

Курт послушно подошел к мужчине, убирая свои руки. Он поднял ногу, чувствуя, как его щеки начали гореть еще сильнее, ведь Блейн не отрывал взгляда от его киски. Это было немного неловко, но в то же время жутко возбуждающе. Он еще никогда не был так открыт ни перед кем, как перед Андерсоном. Это странно, и горячо, и все это настолько ново для Курта, что мальчик чувствовал дрожь в коленях от предвкушения.

В прошлый раз в комнате царил полумрак и Блейн разглядывал только лицо Курта, лаская его пальцами, но сейчас он видел гладкую кожу и боролся с желанием притянуть мальчика к себе и впиться ртом в его киску.

\- Боже, я сейчас сойду с ума, Серьезно, - простонал Блейн, ёрзая от того, что полностью вставший член упирался в полную ткань джинсов. - Я так хочу поцеловать тебя. Повсюду.

Блейн медленно облизал губы и осторожно задрал ночнушку на десяток сантиметров, подаваясь вперёд и прижимаясь влажным поцелуем к лобку Курта, проводя носом по нежной коже и сжимая его бёдра высоко, возле самого паха.

\- Позволь мне, - простонал он, чувствуя, что если не сделает этого, то буквально не сможет дышать. - Пару минут, а затем мы продолжим...

Блейн поднял глаза к Курту, не отрываясь носом от низа его живота и с трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы не наклонить голову и не впиться губами в киску, которая была так близко.  
Когда Блейн сказал, что хочет целовать его, а после прижал влажный поцелуй к его лобку, Курт не смог сдержать тихого стона. Он облизал губы, не отрывая взгляда от Блейна, и тяжело дышал. Он должен. Должен позволить ему.

\- Боюсь, если ты начнешь, мы не остановимся, - шепнул Хаммел, но после покорно кивнул. - Ты можешь... - шепнул он, не смея заканчивать предложение. Это было...невероятно. Предвкушение чего-то нового, заводящего, горячего... Господи, Блейн его просто с ума сводит своими просьбами.  
Блейн надеялся, что ноги Курта не подведут его, и мальчик не упадет. Впрочем, на такой случай он всегда был рядом и планировал с легкостью подхватить его. Правда, тогда он бы обязательно отнес его на кровать и оттуда они бы не выбирались уже несколько часов. Сейчас же он еще мог контролировать себя и поиграть немного, давая Курту обещание чего-то прекрасного. Он вчера уже довел его до оргазма один раз, но это были только пальцы, да и один раз за ночь - слишком мелко. Сегодня у них было больше времени, больше простора для фантазий, а еще недавняя ссора так или иначе заводила Блейна, и ему хотелось дразнить Курта достаточно долго, но, в то же время, ему хотелось доводить его до оргазма раз за разом, с короткими перерывами или вовсе без них, пока мальчик не сорвался бы на хриплые вскрики, умоляя перестать.

Отведя ногу, стоящую на его бедре, немного в сторону, он сделал себе лучший доступ и наклонил голову, нежно проводя кончиком языка по напряженному от возбуждения клитору Курту. Эта поза была не самой удобной, но это и хорошо, потому что он не планировал доводить дело до конца прямо сейчас. Рука нежно скользнула по киске Курта, размазывая смазку и разводя двумя пальцами половые губы, чтобы Блейн, сильнее наклонившись, провел языком между ними, целуя и проталкивая кончик языка внутрь, чтобы ощутить смазку мальчика в своем рту.  
Курт немного занервничал, когда Андерсон развел его ноги шире, и несдержанно вскрикнул, когда язык скользнул по клитору. Это было просто невероятно. Если Курт думал, что самое большое удовольствие он получил вчера от пальцев Блейна, то он ошибался, почувствовав сейчас его язык. Конечно он понимал, что Блейн сегодня был зол на него и так просто не даст ему кончить, но если это будет ощущаться так идеально всегда, то Хаммел готов в слезах умолять его довести дело до конца. Когда Андерсон развел его половые губы, Курт снова почувствовал смущение. Блейн что, собирается...

\- Ах, господи, - застонал Хаммел, когда язык скользнул внутрь. Его колени подкосились, но Курт все еще стоял на ногах. Хотя он не думал, что это продлится долго. - Ты сумасшедший. - прошептал Курт, запуская пальцы в волосы Блейна, снова сжимая их и оттягивая. Это было слишком для него, и перед глазами плыли черные пятна, тело било мелкой дрожью, а ноги еле-еле держали. - Блейн, Блейн, я сейчас...  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - цокнул языком Блейн, отстраняясь от мальчика, еще пару раз коснувшись губами его киски и опуская ночнушку обратно. Это было непросто, потому что он и сам был возбужден, и куда сильнее ему хотелось усадить Курта на свои колени. А еще лучше снять джинсы и усадить Курта на член. Если не трахая, то хотя бы позволяя ему поерзать на нем свой мокрой горячей киской, приводя их обоих к оргазму и пачкая эту самую киску спермой Блейна.

\- Ты не должен пока что кончать. Я хочу для начала увидеть тебя в чулках и корсете. И вон тех трусиках, которые в одном комплекте с корсетом.

\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста. - захныкал Курт, когда Блейн отстранился от него. Он был уже на грани, но Андерсон хотел поиграть и досмотреть шоу. И раз уж Курт обещал, то он покажет его до конца. - Хорошо. Чулки и корсет последнее, верно? - спросил Хаммел, облизывая пересохшие губы и поправляя ночнушку.

Блейн поднялся, чтобы поцеловать мальчика в губы и утешительно провести по его голове рукой. Курт выглядел таким возбужденным и с трудом держащим себя в руках. И Блейну нравилось это. Понимать, что он причина этого.

\- Кстати, детка, я хотел спросить... - Блейн почесал затылок. Он был не мастером подобных вопросов, но ему было интересно, и, в целом, это имело смысл. Такой вопрос. Ему нужно было знать.

\- Если у тебя киска, то это значит, что ты можешь забеременеть и выносить ребенка, да?  
Курт как раз взял корсет, чулки, и трусики, уже отправлялся в ванную, как услышал еще один вопрос.

\- Я...эм...да. Я могу забеременеть и... выносить ребенка, - кивнул Курт поджимая губы. Он остановился и выдохнул.

\- Я на самом деле даже гуглил это и случаи, когда такие как я рожали. Это бывало и это нормально, наверное, для более адекватных и толерантных людей, - продолжил Курт, пожимая плечами.

\- Так что, тебя пугает это? Это нормально, конечно, не каждый мужчина может забеременеть и родить, но... Я пойду переодеваться, хорошо? - улыбнулся Курт и тут же скрылся за дверью ванной. Возбуждение сразу же будто рукой сняло, когда Андерсон заговорил об этом. Хотя, это понятно, ведь если они собрались заходить так далеко, то Блейн должен знать, мог ли Курт забеременеть, и это нормальный вопрос. Ну, по крайней мере, так думал Курт. Он снял с себя ночнушку и носочки, затягивая ноги в чулки, а грудь в корсет. Да уж, у Блейна из крайности в крайность: - то он хочет видеть его самым невинным, то в чулках и корсете, как маленькую шлюшку. Хотя Блейн любил его так называть, так что...

Натянув черные трусики, Хаммел вышел к Блейну, стараясь двигаться как можно более раскованно и сексуально, словно три минуты они не поднимали никаких посторонних тем.

\- Ну как я тебе? Нравится?


	20. Chapter 20

Блейн не мог перестать думать теперь о словах Курта. Это было пугающе и в то же время... Сексуально? Приятно? Радостно? Блейн не позволял себе мечтать, и о детях не думал уже много лет, но лишь на секунду представив, что Курт бы обнимал увеличившийся животик, а Блейн бы обнимал Курта, зная, что внутри растёт их общий ребёнок...  
От одной этой мысли у мужчины закружилась голова, и он быстро встряхнул ею, когда мальчик вышел из ванной в новом наряде.  
В прошлой ночнушке Блейн мог представить Курта беременным. С лёгкостью. В этом же наряде Курт был опасным и сексуальным, а ещё имел совершенно плоский живот и тонкую талию. Правда, отделаться от тех мыслей Блейн все равно не мог.  
\- Я думаю, это прекрасно. Ты прекрасен. И наряд тоже, но я говорю сейчас о том, что ты можешь иметь ребёнка.  
Блейн поднялся и притянул Курта к себе, усаживая его на свои колени и с восхищением проводя пальцами по кружеву на чулке, а затем по шелку корсета на животе, задумчиво его разглядывая.  
\- Не знаю, что может быть более волнующим и великолепным, чем понимание, что твой любимый человек носит вашего общего ребёнка.Курт снова покраснел, но послушно присел на колени Андерсона с легкой улыбкой.

\- Это прекрасно да, я знаю, особенно для геев, потому что тогда им не придется пользоваться услугами суррогатной матери, но... Не все люди толерантны и не каждый принимает то, что мужчина может любить мужчину и уж тем более то, что один из них может выносить ребенка. Я общался в интернете с одним мужчиной, который выносил ребенка для своего любимого. И он говорил, что постоянно натыкался на взгляды с отвращением, на слова, что он урод или что-то еще и... Это постоянный стресс для него, и, конечно, ребенка. Так что я очень напуган этим, если быть честным и... но я, конечно, хочу этого. Однажды я буду сидеть на диване, поглаживать свой живот и смотреть проект подиум, пока мой муж будет на кухне выжимать мне сок из апельсинов, - улыбнулся Хаммел, поглаживая Андерсона по плечам с легкой улыбкой. Конечно, сейчас он представлял Блейна рядом с ним, который немного растрепан после сна, готовит завтрак для них троих в их доме в Австралии. Курт немного тряхнул головой и поправил кудряшки Андерсона, задумчиво улыбаясь.

\- Я...эм...немного отвлекся, прости.

\- Все нормально, я тоже, - кивнул Блейн, пряча рассеянную улыбку. Он понимал, что они оба думают об одном и том же. И может быть, сейчас он мог бы помечтать немного. Конечно, это было глупо. И опасно для психики. Потому что не было никаких гарантий. Совсем никаких. Даже гарантий того, что Курт захочет быть с ним и захочет строить с ним семью. Да Блейн и сам прежде о семье не думал. А Курт и сам был ребёнком. Главное - теперь им стоило быть очень осторожными. Презервативы, и, может быть, таблетки? Хотя откуда таблетки в таких условиях?  
\- И я тоже отвлёкся, - встряхнул мужчина головой и подхватил Курта на руки, перенося на кровать и укладывав на неё. Встав на колени между согнутыми и разведёнными в стороны ногами мальчика, Блейн мягко погладил его бёдра, живот и талию, и наклонился, целуя его в губы.  
\- Ты выглядишь так сексуально и взросло в этом. Хочешь, чтобы я довёл прошлое дело до конца? Потому что я очень хочу этого. Мне так понравилось чувствовать твой вкус, - хрипло прошептал Блейн, опуская руку между ножек Курта и принимаясь плавно поглаживать его киску через шелковые трусики. Сегодня, наверное, они ограничатся куннилингусом, а затем... Боже, да в любой момент, когда Курт захочет этого, Блейн с радостью займётся с ним сексом. Трахать его будет так умопомрачительно хорошо.

Хаммел обнял мужчину за плечи, пока он переносил его на кровать, и расслабился, удобнее устраиваясь на ней. Он развел бедра в стороны и улыбнулся, когда Блейн устроился между его ног. Это было так, будто они делали это уже сотни раз, но в то же время так ново.  
\- Да, хочу. Очень хочу, - шепнул Курт, чувствуя теплую, ловкую ладонь между своих ног. Его тело само отвечало на ласки Блейна, а бедра плавно двигались под рукой Андерсона.  
Как скоро они перейдут к сексу? Хаммел не знал, но понимал, что был готов, наверное. Если честно, Курт думал что когда наступит этот момент, он поймет все без слов, и кто знает, может, он наступит завтра? Или сегодня ночью? Но у них нет средств защиты и...

\- Ах, боже! - пронзительно выдохнул юноша, прогибаясь в спине, а его ноги непроизвольно разъезжались шире. Андерсон его с ума сведет. Уже свел, если быть честным.

\- Обожаю твою чувствительность. Ты такой сексуальный и в то же время невинный. Распадаешься под моими ласками, - проворковал Блейн, продолжая поглаживать киску Курта через белье, в то время как его губы скользили от губ к шее и по плечам мальчика, ставя своеобразные метки на каждом сантиметре кожи.  
Он точно знал, что сгибаться в корсете будет неудобно, поэтому достаточно легко сжал его половинки, разъединяя крючки и петли, чтобы освободить живот и талию Курта.  
Прижавшись губами к его пупку, Блейн отвёл трусики в сторону и скользнул языком вдоль клитора, но тут же отстранился, чтобы избавить Курта от белья вовсе и развести его ноги в стороны. В этот раз тут было достаточно светло и он не мог перестать разглядывать совершенное тело своего мальчика.  
Своего. Неужели он и правда так быстро присвоил Курта себе? Это было неправильно, но грело все внутренности.

Курт расслабленно выдохнул, когда Блейн снял с него корсет, потому что лежать, да и дышать в этой штуке и правда было трудно. Снова мурашки побежали по юному телу, когда губы Андерсона только коснулись пупка, а хныканье пронеслось следом, когда язык Блейна спустился ниже. Он помог снять с себя белье и снова, в который раз за день смутился, когда Блейн разглядывал его. Это было немного неловко для Курта - так открываться человеку, пусть он и доверял ему. Просто это было не привычно. Очень непривычно. За окном еще было светло, и они, можно сказать, впервые оставались наедине в таком свете. Хаммел видел, как темнели глаза Блейна, как красивой, медовой радужки почти не осталось, а глаза метались от одной части тела Курта к другой. Наверное, это был взгляд восхищения и некоего собственничества, но нет, Курт бы и слова против не сказал этому прекрасному мужчине. Он чувствовал тоже самое.  
\- Ты можешь закинуть ноги мне на плечи, если хочешь. А можешь развести их шире. Ты можешь делать что угодно, - шепнул он, глядя снизу вверх на юношу и быстро опускаясь ртом на его киску, не давая Курту времени передумать. Средний палец правой руки скользнул внутрь, сгибаясь и поглаживая мальчика изнутри, с трудом пробравшись через отверстие в девственной плеве, пока язык Блейна ритмично обводил припухший клитор.

\- Хорошо, я понял, - шепнул Курт, шумно выдыхая и прикрывая глаза. Ноги сами забрались на плечи Блейна, а губы пересохли от горячего дыхания и тихих стонов. Конечно, Курт снова почувствовал этот дискомфорт, когда Блейн вошел в него пальцем, ведь он был достаточно глубоко и пока это чувствовалось не очень приятно, но язык Андерсона на его клиторе позволил достаточно быстро забыть о неприятных ощущениях. Бедра Хаммела скользили в одном ритме с пальцем Блейна, потому что со временем это стало и правда приятно. Даже больше - волнительно, восхитительно, идеально, прекрасно. Пальчики Курта скользнули по собственному телу к соскам, сжимая их, немного оттягивая и потирая, а губы уже покраснели и пересохли от постоянных покусываний и громких стонов.

\- Да, вот так. Так хорошо... - Блейн, боже, - захныкал юноша, подмахивая бедрами. Это было так хорошо, а имя Блейна так мягко звучало, что Курт хотел произносить его снова и снова, иногда срываясь на громкие стоны.

Блейн был заведен до предела и сам себя не узнавал. С любым другим человеком любого пола он давно бы раздвинул эти самые ноги, стащил с себя белье и оттрахал. Мало думая о чужом удовольствии и лишь получая свое. Но с Куртом все было не так. Он не верил в подобное уже очень давно, не верил в любовь и уж тем более с первого взгляда. Не верил, что кто-то сможет его изменить, вернуть его прежнего. А сказка про Красавицу и Чудовище вызывала у него сплошной смех.  
Но вот, под ним лежала его собственная Красавица с ногами на его плечах и с широко раскрытым ртом, не сдерживающая стонов и сжимающая тонкими пальчиками его волосы. А Чудовище, которое в его представлении давно должно было ее разорвать, послушно вылизывало его, не задумываясь даже о том, чтобы кончить самому.  
Достав палец из киски Курта, чтобы не причинять боли в оргазме, Блейн усилил движение губ и языка, чувствуя, как сжимаются бедра мальчика, как прогибается он в спине и как особенно громкий вскрик срывается с припухших губ.  
Блейн продолжил покрывать мягкими поцелуями покрасневшую киску мальчика еще несколько минут, слизывая выделющуюся смазку и успокаивая напряженный клитор ласками языка.

Когда Блейн вынул палец, Курт непроизвольно захныкал, двигая бедрами, пытаясь снова насадиться на него, но когда Андерсон начал активнее работать губами и языком, он совершенно забыл о том, что там должно быть что-то еще. Все тело Курта натянулось как струна, пальчики на ногах крепко сжались, а стоны больше были похожи на крики. В глазах снова темнело от удовольствия, и Курт громко простонал, кончая и расслабляясь, пока Блейн покрывал его поцелуями после оргазма. Если так будет всегда, он хотел бы остаться с Блейном в закрытой комнате навечно, чтобы дарить друг другу оргазмы снова и снова.

Как только стоны затихли и ножки Курта разошлись в стороны, Блейн послушно облизнулся и поднялся, чтобы лечь рядом с Куртом, совершенно глупо и влюбленно разглядывая лицо мальчика.  
Рука скользнула по резинке чулка, и Блейн притянул Курта за талию, обнимая.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Отлично, - выдохнул Курт на вопрос и с улыбкой прижался к Блейну. После такого бурного оргазма разгоряченное тело парня быстро покрылось мурашками от холода, поэтому он прижался еще крепче. - Немного прохладно, так что закрой окно или обними меня покрепче, - прошептал он,прикрывая глаза.

\- Тут пахнет сексом, и я был бы рад открыть окно, но не хочу отрываться от тебя ни на секунду. Разве что...  
Блейн немного отодвинулся, чтобы снять с себя джинсы. Если Курт захочет закинуть на него ногу, то слишком чувствительной сейчас киске будет неприятна такая грубая ткань.  
Вытащив одеяло из-под покрывала, на котором они лежали, Блейн заботливо натянул его на Курта и обнял поверх него, целуя мальчика в кончик носа, скулы и губы. Он не мог перестать любоваться румянцем на щеках, счастливой улыбкой распухшими со следами укусов губами.

Хаммел немного нахмурился, когда Блейн заставил его шевелиться, вытягивая одеяло, но после снова улыбнулся, когда он заботливо накрыл юношу, разбавляя все это мягкими поцелуями.  
\- Ты такой красивый, что мне хочется забраться под одеяло снова прямо сейчас и повторять это, пока твой голос не охрипнет от стонов. И это, заметь, вместо ужина, а ты мог заметить, как сильно я люблю есть!  
Блейн улыбнулся и притянул Курта ближе, забираясь под одеяло и обводя ладонями его прекрасную задницу, сжимая ее и касаясь губами шеи мальчика.

\- Давай ты поешь, а я немного отдохну, мне пока не очень хочется, - пробормотал Хаммел, утыкаясь носом в грудь мужчины и закидывая одну ногу ему на бедра. Хаммел снова растянул губы в улыбке, когда почувствовал, как теплые ладони заскользили по его телу. Это всегда ощущалось приятно. Невероятно приятно.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего у нас еще впереди и как много разных способов доставить тебе удовольствие я хочу испытать. В машине. В примерочной. И еще я хочу, чтобы ты сел мне на лицо и сам мог контролировать, как интенсивно я буду ласкать тебя, - прошептал мужчина в ухо Курта, задевая губами мочку и нежно проводя двумя пальцами между его ягодиц.

Курт приоткрыл глаза, слушая Андерсона, но после громко рассмеялся, закрывая лицо руками от смущения.

\- Боже! Даже само предложение "Сядь мне на лицо" звучит безумно смущающе, Блейн, - пробухтел Курт с улыбкой, потирая глаза и обнимая Блейна поперек груди. - Но да, все остальное я хотел бы попробовать. И я хочу попробовать кое-что еще. Сейчас, если ты не против, - тихо зашептал Курт и присел на колени, глядя в глаза Блейну.  
Онт закусил губу и положил одну руку на эрегированный член Блейна, все еще смущаясь, но решительно выдыхая.

\- Я могу попробовать? Я хочу тоже как-то...ну, знаешь, доставить тебе удовольствие. Немного неуклюжее, но как получится. Ты мог бы помочь мне? - шепнул Кур уже более уверенно, но все же с небольшой дрожью в руке сжимая член Андерсона через белье.


	21. Chapter 21

Блейн бы выписал себе премию "Идиот века", если бы остановил Курта в такой момент. Конечно, мальчик волновался, но Блейну было приятно знать, что для него это впервые, и Блейн правда может научить его чему-то. Даже если это далеко не самый нужный навык, прямо скажем.  
Облизав губы, мужчина сглотнул и кивнул. Видеть аккуратную ладошку Курта на своём члене уже было настолько возбуждающе, что он начинал волноваться, как бы не кончить в первые пару минут.  
\- Конечно, ты не обязан, потому что мне нравится делать это для тебя просто так, - заметил Блейн, хотя понимал, что это скорее стандартная речь. Он готов был поспорить, что Курт тоже хочет этого, судя по горящим глазам и восторгу в них.  
\- Но да. Ты можешь... Снять с меня белье, если хочешь. А можешь оставить так. У тебя нет члена, но, думаю, схему ты понимаешь. Головка и уздечка - самые чувствительные. Двигаться лучше вверх и вниз, немного покручивая у головки... В общем, ты можешь попробовать, а я скажу, как нравится мне больше всего. Или покажу.  
Блейн закусил губу, наклоняя голову и ощущая даже легкую тень смущения от невинного и любопытного вида мальчика между его ногами.

Курт выслушал указания Андерсона и кивнул, решая все-таки снять с него белье. Природа, конечно, не обошла Блейна стороной, и наградила его как следует. Хаммел с интересом рассматривал орган мужчины, и провел одним пальчиком по самой большой вене на нем, обхватывая своей бледной ладошкой. Он двинул рукой вниз, а после вверх, и немного нахмурился от того, что скольжение было немного трудным. Выдохнув, Хаммел облизал свою ладонь, и вернул ее на член Блейна, пробуя снова и слабо улыбаясь тому, что теперь все было гораздо легче.  
\- Вот так? - тихо спросил Хаммел, немного неловко двигая рукой, но крепко держась за член Андерсона. Он поднял руку вверх, обводя головку большим пальцем, и снова спустил вниз, немного оттягивая кожу. Это было так... Волнительно. Знать, что он делает это для Блейна, знать, что он станет причиной его оргазма. - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я делаю все правильно, потому что я начинаю нервничать, - пролепетал Курт, продолжая двигать рукой и оседлав бедра Андерсона немного ниже паха, чтобы было удобнее.  
Хаммел смотрел на член мужчины как на что-то волшебное и немного подался вперед, снова найдя самую большую вену на стволе и на этот раз проследил ее языком, после делая еще пару широких мазков по стволу. Немного солоноватый вкус кожи остался на языке, а Хаммел продолжил двигать рукой.

\- Ты делаешь все отлично, - прошептал Блейн низким голосом, приподнявшись на локтях и сдерживая стоны. Он бы мог расслабиться, чтобы показать Курту, как ему хорошо от его ласк, но привычка не выдавать чувства и эмоции распространялась даже на постель, так что он только сильнее сжимал зубы, чтобы не выдать слабости в виду звуков.  
\- Немного... быстрее, - шепнул он, быстро облизывая губы и приподнимая свои бедра, чтобы толкнуться в ладошку Курта. Несмотря на то, что прикосновения были несмелыми и даже боязливыми поначалу, Блейн был так возбужден от предыдущего и от вида Курта в чулках, сидящего верхом на нем, что не нужно было работать рукой особенно долго.  
Он скользнул руками по талии мальчика, его груди, обводя розовые от ласк соски, и опустил обе руки на его ягодицы, сжимая их и делая несколько толчков. От слюны и от мимолетного прикосновения губ Курта и языка к члену, Блейн все-таки застонал, хоть и свернул голову в сторону, чтобы скрыть звук плечом.  
Его хватило еще на пару минут и, сильно зажмурившись, он толкнулся в кулак Курта еще несколько резких раз, и кончил, закусывая щеку, и, кажется, оставляя пальцами следы на бедре мальчика.

Хаммел кивнул и послушно стал двигать рукой быстрее, иногда проходясь языком по крепкому стволу члена мужчины. Конечно, он слышал тихий скулеж Андерсона себе в плечо, и это даже было приятно. Это поднимало самооценку Хаммела, и, если признаться честно, возбуждало. То, что он сделал это с Блейном. Завел его и сейчас делает все, чтобы он смог кончить.

\- М... Черт. Теперь я хочу есть еще сильнее. И спать, - простонал Блейн, притягивая Курта к себе, чтобы поцеловать в губы, собственнически поглаживая второй рукой бедра и спину. Ему хотелось сказать куда больше всего, но он не мог пока расслабиться настолько, чтобы говорить то, что думал.

Теплые ладони мужчины как обычно заскользили по юному телу, и Курт улыбался сам себе. Это было уже очень привычно, и да, Курт бы не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Никогда. Он хотел Блейна рядом всегда. Абсолютно всегда.  
Когда Блейн кончил, Хаммел несколько секунд смотрел на него во время оргазма, и он понял, почему Андерсон оставлял свет включенным. Потому что, кажется, нет ничего прекраснее, чем Блейн во время оргазма.  
Хаммел послушно плюхнулся сверху на мужчину, утыкаясь носом в его шею, покрывая ее поцелуями. И, конечно, он не забыл о ямке под ухом.

\- Давай немного поспим, а потом поедим, когда проснемся? У меня совсем нет сил, но я бы сходил в душ, потому что... между мной и тобой сейчас размазана твоя сперма, и клянусь, еще пять минут и брюзга во мне проснется, а вместе с ней маленькая истеричка, - прошептал Курт, тихо смеясь над самим собой.

\- Ну, если я начну есть тебя прямо ночью, то это уже не моя вина, - заявил Блейн, зевая тоже и поворачивая голову к часам на стене. Было ближе к семи вечера, так что если они поспят часок или около того, то смогут поужинать, посмотреть что-нибудь по телевизору, и даже заняться сексом снова. Или несколько раз. Это же ничего, что Блейн, даже только что кончив, думал о том, как именно и где хотел бы снова прижать Курта и?..  
Размышления о том, что и как он бы сделал с мальчиком, заставили Блейна сонно натянуть на них двоих одеяло и почти сразу мужчина отключился.  
Он был удивлен, что засыпал так легко с другим человеком, лежащим буквально на нем, если он уже давно не спал ни с кем даже в одной кровати. Ни с кем, кроме Курта.  
Он должен был быть напряжен и испуган, думать о Кларингтоне и о том, что в любой момент их могли прихлопнуть, но присутствие Курта делало Блейна в собственных глазах чем-то вроде Супермена, и ему казалось, что все по плечу.

Курт тихо рассмеялся словам Блейна и снова прикрыл глаза. Конечно, это была не лучшая поза для сна, но Курт совершенно не хотел менять ее, ведь ему было...комфортно, если быть честным. Да, это было странно, но ему было чертовски удобно лежать на Блейне, особенно когда мужчина крепко обнимал его. Как только одеяло накрыло их двоих, а руки Блейна снова крепко обняли его, прижимая к себе, Хаммел отключился в считанные секунды, ткнувшись носом в шею Блейна, вдыхая его запах, который расслаблял и успокаивал.  
Открыв глаза через час и двадцать минут, Блейн сначала улыбнулся от того, что Курт так и не сменил позу за время сна, а затем поморщился, потому что они и правда здорово слиплись от спермы.  
\- Думаю, что еще до того, как ты проснешься, ты захочешь, чтобы я отнес тебя в душ. Нужно было снова брать номер с джакузи, сейчас я бы с удовольствем повалялся в ней, - заметил Блейн, проводя пальцами по волосам мальчика, чтобы разбудить его.

Кто бы мог подумать, что он сможет влюбиться в Блейна? Что он вообще сможет влюбиться в подобных условиях? Но вопреки всему, будто снова, даже неосознанно, Курт нарушал все правила, открываясь и отдаваясь этому человеку без остатка, и да, от чувств к нему даже голова порой кружилась.  
Хаммел услышал тихий голос сквозь сон, и, почувствовав уже такие родные пальцы в своих волосах, немного потянулся после сна, заметив, что они так и не сменили позу за все это время. Курт мягко поцеловал Блейна в шею, крепче прижимаясь к нему, и поморщился, почувствовав, что из-за спермы Блейна они все таки слиплись.

\- Ох, ну вот ведь дерьмо! Ну я же говорил! - захныкал Курт, обреченно выдыхая. - Нам нужно в душ. Сейчас.

\- О, вернулась капризная принцесса, - заметил Блейн, закатывая глаза, и поерзал, выбираясь из-под Курта и слезая на пол, потягиваясь и зевая, прежде чем подхватить на руки мальчика и понести в душ.

\- Да. Она просто спала, но это разбудило ее. И она возмущена, - произнес Хаммел, переворачиваясь на спину и потягиваясь на кровати. Он послушно забрался на Андерсона, словно обезьянка, пока тот нес его в в душ.

В кабинке Блейн поставил Курта на ноги и сам закрыл дверцу, включая и регулируя теплую воду, а только затем вспоминая, что тот все еще в чулках.

\- О, теперь это в два раза сексуальнее, - шепнул мужчина, прижимая мальчика к себе бедром и давая ощутить стояк, который, естественно, появился во время сна. Даже короткого. И незачем было уточнять, что ему снился Курт в самых откровенных позах.

Хаммел прикрыл глаза, чувствуя стояк Блейна и улыбнулся. Серьезно, этот мужчина когда-нибудь не бывает возбужден?

\- Ты уже придумал, чем будешь кормить меня, или мне пора начинаь удовлетворять свой аппетит с помощью тебя самого?  
Блейн пару раз коснулся губами влажного плеча Курта, и опустился на колени, стягивая пальцами мокрые чулки, вместе с тем покрывая поцелуями бедра мальчика, его выпирающие тазовые косточки и низ живота, борясь с желанием закинуть одну его ногу на свое плечо и снова вылизать его. Или, может быть, прижать грудью к стенке и потереться, кончая на его прекрасную попку. Блейн возбуждался слишком быстро рядом с Куртом, и снова задумался о том, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, когда они займутся уже полноценным сексом.

\- И как же ты хочешь удовлетворить свой аппетит? - тихо спросил Хаммел, запуская пальчики во влажные кудряшки Блейна, пока тот снимал с него чулки. Он откинулся спиной на холодную стенку душевой, помогая Блейну стянуть ненужный предмет одежды, и понимая, как его заводит вид Блейна на коленях, возле его киски. Они оба немного поспали, набрались сил, и, кажется, у них будет долгая ночь...  
Хаммел послушно развел ноги чуть шире и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, - прошептал Курт, убирая влажные кудряшки со лба Блейна. И да, Курт был прав. Как он и говорил, этот момент настал, когда он понял, что готов. Готов к полноценному сексу, а не оральным ласкам или пальцам. Единственное, что пугало его - это отсутствие защиты и нежелательная беременность.

\- Мы могли бы заняться любовью. Ну, нормально. Только не здесь. На кровати, - тихо пролепетал Хаммел, чувствуя, что он все еще немного смущается, делая Блейну подобные предложения.

\- Серьезно? - удивленно переспросил Блейн. Конечно, он хотел этого, и понимал, что сильно тянуть в их ситуации - глупо. Но он не думал, что это будет так... Просто? И так скоро? Кажется, у него от волнения даже член упал. Как поразительна психика человека. Пару дней назад он готов был оттрахать Курта у стены, зажав ему рот, а теперь волновался от одной мысли о том, чтобы лишить его девственности. Курту ведь должно понравиться. Ему не должно быть больно. Черт, он никогда никого не лишал невинности и даже думать об этом было ужасно приятно и волнительно.  
Избавив Курта от чулок, которые он повесил на смеситель, Блейн встал и взял лицо мальчика в руки, заставляя его посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Ты серьезно? Ты хочешь этого? И ты говоришь это не для того, чтобы мне было хорошо или что-то такое? Потому что я не хочу торопить тебя, и, если честно, думал, что для таких целей мы снимем номер получше.  
Блейн хмыкнул, обводя взглядом среднего состояния ванную комнату и быстро облизывая губы.  
\- Но... У меня есть защита в джинсах, я всегда ношу презервативы с собой, это привычка. И если ты правда чувствуешь, что это хороший момент, то я, кажется, даже престал испытывать чувство голода.

Курт молча кивнул, понимая, что Блейн волнуется не меньше его самого. Странно, ведь пару дней назад он хотел взять Хаммела, совершенно не заботясь о том, что хочет Курт, и о том, как все сложится дальше. Но сейчас Блейн смотрел на него, как на сокровище, а его глаза посветлели в этом свете. Или от того, что Блейн и правда был взволнован.  
\- Серьезно. И я хочу этого. И делаю это, потому что я хочу. Ну и потому, что ты этого хочешь. Мы оба этого хотим, так почему нам отказывать себе в чем-то? - тихо спросил Хаммел, положив свои руки поверх ладоней Блейна, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону. - И ты...не торопишь меня. Разве важна обстановка? Или важен человек, с которым я сделаю это? Я думаю, что человек гораздо важнее, чем кровать или окно в комнате, - шепнул Курт со слабой улыбкой. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, когда смотрел на такого Блейна - смущенного, взволнованного, нервничающего.  
Курт потянулся и обнял мужчину, прижимаясь к нему под теплыми струями воды. Он хотел бы так много сказать о своих чувствах, но понимал, что лучше пока немного помолчать, ведь Блейн, кажется, все еще пугался этого. Этих чувств между ними. Хаммел тихо рассмеялся, и немного покачал головой.

\- Ну, раз ты перестал чувствовать голод, значит это и правда подходящий момент, - с улыбкой добавил Курт, глядя в глаза Андерсону. "Я люблю тебя" - произнес Курт в своей голове, думая о том, что Блейн, наверное, прекрасно понял, о чем молчит Курт.

Блейн и правда понимал больше, чем даже хотел. Он боялся этого. Боялся, что Курт скажет это вслух, а Блейн... либо вынужден будет соврать, либо промолчит, либо откроет то, в чем сам себе не хотел признаваться. Он не влюблялся. И не мог. Не в Курта. Не сейчас. Не так быстро. Все это слишком осложняло их и без того странные отношения. Хотя, Курт заслуживал, чтобы человек, которому он отдал все свои первые разы, любил его.  
Блейн прикрыл глаза и подался вперед, накрывая губы мальчика в нежном поцелуе, в который вкладывал куда больше чувств, чем мог выразить словами.

Курт ответил на поцелуй, стараясь вложить в него все чувства, о которых пока не мог сказать, и понимая, что Блейн делает то же самое. То, как он целовал Курта, нежно обнимал его, давало мальчику понять, что Блейн чувствует гораздо больше, чем говорит. И хоть Блейн и обещал писать ему записки, Курт понимал все без них. По поцелуям, по касаниям, по взглядам.  
Выключив воду, Блейн подхватил Курта на руки, обернул полотенцем в ванной, и уже через минуту они оба, обнаженные и относительно сухие, оказались в кровати.

Курт с легкой улыбкой ждал, пока Блейн вытрет их обоих полотенцем, и опустился на кровать, периодически воруя короткие поцелуи с губ Блейна. Он снова смутился, стоило Блейну включить свет но решительно выдохнул, накрывая себя одеялом. Он готов.  
Блейн закрыл окно, включил высокую лампу в углу комнаты, достал несколько презервативов из заднего кармана своих джинсов и даже зажег свечу, найденную в тумбе под зеркалом.  
Вернувшись в кровать, где его ждал обнаженный Курт, Блейн лег рядом с ним и обнял, прижимая к себе и целуя в губы, чтобы успокоить. Ему даже не хотелось спешить, не хотелось быть грубым. Они смогут играть в игры сколько угодно после, но первый раз должен быть нежным.  
\- Ты сможешь остановить меня в любой момент, ладно? - уточнил он, поднимая руку Курта и прижимаясь по очереди к каждой костяшке пальца, потираясь о ладонь кончиком носа.

Курт понял, что его первый раз и правда будет волшебным, когда Блейн вернулся в постель, обнимая его, целуя, прижимая к себе. И с каждым новым поцелуем Хаммел убеждался, что да, Блейн тот самый.  
\- Да, хорошо. Только...не делай этого резко, ладно? - тихо попросил Курт, чувствуя как волнение смешивается с возбуждением внутри, и Курт уже готов был на все. Только с этим мужчиной.

\- Я...если что, если я сделаю что-то не так, то скажи мне, ладно? Не молчи, - снова попросил Курт поцелуями вырисовывая линию челюсти Блейна.

\- Ты ничего не можешь сделать не так. Ты совершенство, - очень тихо проговорил Блейн, стараясь пересилить себя и действительно не молчать, чтобы Курт слышал его голос и понимал, что тот правда ценит то, что он отдает ему.  
\- Достаточно просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие. И еще знать, что для меня безумно важно то, что происходит сейчас, и я так благодарен тебе за то, что ты отдаешься мне. Не хватит слов, чтобы высказать, как я отношусь к этому.


End file.
